


Every Rose Has its Thorn

by diamondelf193



Series: SFFU (Suju FanFic Universe) [3]
Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, G - Dragon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondelf193/pseuds/diamondelf193
Summary: Kwon Jiyong. Better known as the one and only G Dragon. Party boy and superstar. After a drunken one night stand with his new red haired stylist, Victoria, the two begin a friends with benefits relationship. The arrangement seems perfect, until Jiyong is tested on what he's willing to do to keep it a secret from the public eye, and Taeyang's new promiscuous lady is always determined to get her way. With betrayal left and right, it's only a matter of time until Jiyong begins to feel like this relationship should be kept exclusive.This story contains graphic sexual situations.This story is a part of the SFFU





	1. Club Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria goes to a club on her first night in Korea and realizes she had met a familiar face.

Victoria was never one to be easy. But by little by little he dirtied her. She wondered if things would have happened the same way if she had known his identity that night, the night she met him. The lights were dim, the music was loud, the alcohol was flowing through everyone's veins, and her mind was lost. And he was there.  
"I'm not even joking, my aunt got me this." Victoria showed the diamond necklace to Sungah through web cam.  
"Whoa, how much did that cost?" Sungah asked, sitting on Ryeowook's bed.  
"I have no idea, but isn't it awesome?" Victoria grinned. "You can send me my gift when I get myself over there. It takes forever to get across an entire ocean."  
"I promise, I'll go shopping for you tomorrow." Sungah poked her screen. "You're on the plane now?"  
"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much stuff I had to get shipped over there before getting on this plane." Victoria took a sip of her drink. "I've been in this seat for ten hours straight, and I am dead."  
"You can't die yet, you have a job to do when you get here." Sungah laughed, holding one of Ryeowook's pillows.  
"Oh yeah, you're right." Victoria rubbed the side of her head, shutting her eyes. "I'm going to have to deal with five men that Korea likes to call, BigBang."  
"So pretty soon you'll officially be G Dragon's stylist. You just have to survive the rest of the way here."  
"Yeah. Wish me luck."  
There was a time when she was innocent. A time where she wouldn't have even attempted to do the things she had done with him, or have the confidence she had when she was with him. But that changed when she met him. Him. Kwon Jiyong.  
"Missy, I literally just got here. I'm incredibly jet lagged, and I don't even like clubs!" Victoria crashed on her new bed in the two bedroom apartment she'd now be sharing with her friend (and now co-worker), Missy.  
"Come on. I don't wanna go pick up cute guys all alone." Missy whined, sitting next to her.  
Missy was a pretty baby face with long platinum blonde hair, who just looked so sweet like apple pie. But she was not act how she appeared to be. Needles to say, she was well known back in Phoenix, Arizona.  
"Is that all you've been doing the entire four months you've been here?" Victoria took out her pony tail, letting her bright cherry red hair fall past her shoulders.  
"No." Missy mumbled to herself. "I work too."  
Victoria raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't sleep with all the CEO's again did you?"  
"Of course not!" Missy lied terribly. "You're so quick to judge me."  
Victoria was too tired to care, and just buried her face in her pillow. "Just go clubbing by yourself. I wasn't interested in Phoenix, and I'm not any more interested here."  
"Come on." Missy shook Victoria's shoulders. "Please, please, please, please, pretty please! It'll be fun!"  
Victoria didn't fight her off but she did want sleep, and Missy obviously wasn't going to let her get that.  
"Go. Away." Victoria's voice was muffled by the pillow.  
"Victoria Light, if you don't come with me right now then I'm telling your parents you had sex with your boss in order to get the job offer to come over here."  
Victoria shot her head up at her threat. "That's something you would do, not me!"  
"So?"  
Victoria clenched her jaw and got up from the bed. "I hate you."  
"You'll get over it."  
"Keep dreaming."  
Missy was sporting a small, skin tight, and single strapped blue dress, while Victoria just wore a simple long sleeved but black dress. It was short at the legs, and hugged her body in all the right places. Going out to clubs and drinking was never Victoria's thing. She didn't absolutely hate it per say, it was just something she didn't feel the need to do often. It was something that she would do with Missy maybe once every few months, while Missy went every week or more.  
Victoria could hear the music blaring as she stood in line. It was freezing outside, but she was close to the front of the line already. She wrapped her arms around herself as she moved forward, and once she was in, her eyes have to adjust to the sudden darkness. There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It was very crowded that night.  
As she made her way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies pressed and rubbed up against her. She could feel their eyes on her and Missy as they passed. She always felt a little out of place at places like these, but thanks to Missy, she would just have to go with it. After a drink or two, Missy wandered off with some rich guy sitting next to them, Victoria not wanting to go too deep into thought on what they would be doing at the back of the building.  
Great, now I'm all alone. She thought about texting Sungah but she didn't know what to say. Should she ask her to pick her up, come join her there for company (since obviously Missy was occupied at the moment)? Or should she simply text her for the sake of not looking like a complete loner? She was now completely over tired, not feeling the need to sleep anymore. She decided to take her Missy frustation out by downing more and more drinks to the point where she was off her ass drunk.  
In a matter of minutes, she was sweating on the dance floor, but it felt so good. Her body moved to the rhythm of the music, which contained mostly of dubstep remixes and rap. Someone, a guy, who was just as drunk as she was, was watching her. He pushed past the few people that were in his way, making his move towards her.  
He came up behind her and gently put his hands on her hips, pulling her close so she could move smoothly against him. She just went with it, her mind to clouded by alcohol to care about who he was. She grinded against his front, her body like a soft wave against his. He turned her around so he could see what he could of her pretty face, one of the red lights up above really putting emphasis of color to her hair.  
His hands traveled to her butt, something Victoria would've minded a little more if she were sober, especially when his lips touched her sensitive neck. She put one arm around his shoulders while the other softly stroked his short-platinum blonde hair. His lips traveled up her neck to her jaw, making their sweet way to her ear.  
"Let's get out of here." He purred into her ear. She was very more than willing to, just for tonight. She left with him, not caring about Missy. She'll probably be home the next morning or maybe not. Those were problems that made them being roommates back in America not work out. They hitched a taxi, bringing them back to her apartment. During the ride there, his hand touched up her thigh, while his other hand played with her hair.  
"You look familiar." She looked at him with lust filled eyes.  
"I think names can be saved for now." He whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but feel like his voice was a little familiar, like she had definitely heard it before. "Tonight, I'm just some guy."  
Victoria giggled as she bit her lip. "I'm okay with that."  
They both rushed into her apartment, not wanting to waste any more time then they already had. Kissing him feverishly as soon as they shut the front door, her hands explored his body gently. Touching his arms, shoulders, chest, back, neck, not leaving a speck untouched. His hands were wandering too. From her shoulders, to her waist, then her butt. The kiss began to get a little more heated as he breathed harder and used more and more of his talented tongue. The slick muscle was so wet and dominate.  
Her fingers ran through his hair and they both knew exactly where to go next. They walked, still locking lips, into her bedroom. Once they were standing by the bed, he shoved her onto its surface then climbed on top of her. He kissed her again, so passionately, using his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. And damn was he a good kisser! She quickly sat up to unzip her dress, which he glading helped pull off, throwing it elsewhere, revealing pale smooth skin. As the stranger's hands slowly glided up her body, she couldn't help but get goosebumps, shuddering at his at his touch.  
"You're so sensitive." The handsome stranger smirked, his lips brushing against hers. "I like it."  
"Maybe it's just you."  
"Maybe it's just me." He mimicked before locking lips with her again.  
Neither could take it anymore, so they both sat up and worked together to remove his button up blue shirt, following his jeans. It wasn't long until they were bare naked with their hearts pounding against each other.  
"I really need this." He whispered into her neck, breathing heavily as he lifted her leg, putting it around him. His hand stroked her smooth thigh, and she could feel his hard length against her, making her skin heat up, making her heart beat faster.  
"I can feel your heart." He purred, pushing his chest against her own. "Do you feel mine?"  
After one last kiss, he wasted no more time pushing himself inside her, making her feel so warm inside and out. Keeping his hand on her thigh, he kept her leg up against him as he gradually quickened his pace in and out. With each thrust, their breathing became quicker and heavier.  
"You're so beautiful." He panted, his grip on her thigh tightening. He began groaning and moaning, enjoying this like it was the last time he would get this chance.  
With all her strength, she reached up slightly to give him one more kiss as they lost themselves in the steaming moment. The faster he went, hitting that right spot, the closer they both got. Their moans got louder, his groans getting more fierce.  
They had climaxed simultaneously, her nails digging into his shoulders, making him hiss into his orgasm. His tight grip on her thigh will most likely leave bruises. A reminder of his fingers, pressing into her skin because of their sudden encounter. He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily, along with her. He was sweating, and his heart was racing. As he gathered himself, savoring each and every moment he was sharing with this lovely stranger, she also caught her breath. He would most likely be gone in the morning, as if it never happened. She'll never see him, this stranger, again.  
This was now her number one reason of why she hated going to clubs.  
__  
Victoria woke the next morning to the other side of the bed empty, which she sadly expected. She didn't even get a name from him, not like he wanted to tell her anyway. She could barely remember his face, but she did remember what he made her feel that night. It was like heaven. Her hair was a mess, and her body was slightly sore. Her body was cover with her bed sheet, that wasn't there the night before. Had he put it there? If that was the case, it was rather sweet. Too bad she wouldn't be seeing him again.  
Rubbing her tired eyes, she looked to her left to see her phone sitting on her end table. Picking it up, she looked at the time to see that her alarm had been shut off, and she was late for her first day at the company.  
"Oh god!" Victoria smacked herself on the head, sprinting out of bed and getting ready as fast as she could. She only had time to throw on the dress she wore the night before, since it was the closest in reach. Missy wasn't there. She was going to kill her when she meets her at the YG building, no doubt.  
She straight up jumped into a taxi, begging for him to go as fast as he could. She didn't care if she overpaid him when she got out because she had no time to care about that. She sprinted to the door and inside, trying to find the right room she needed to be in. She found Yang Hyun-Suk's office and accidently slammed herself into the closed door because she was running so fast. She brushed it off and opened the door, walking inside as she caught her breath.  
"It's about time you showed up." Yang Hyun-Suk laughed a little at his desk. "Rough morning?"  
"A little bit." Victoria replied, still trying to return her breathing to a normal pace. Victoria saw his secretary standing by his desk picking up paperwork, that person being Missy. If only she could kill her in front of their boss, right? As soon as Missy walked past her, she grabbed her arm to have a quick word.  
"Did you come home last night?" Victoria whispered to her.  
"Yeah." Missy answered. "You looked like you had some fun if you know what I mean."  
"Did you shut off the alarm on my phone?"  
"Of course I did. You seemed so out of it, I didn't wanna wake you."  
"Missy!" Victoria tried not to yell. "You know I need that to wake up in the morning! And maybe if you let me sleep last night instead of dragging me to some club then this wouldn't have happened!"  
"I don't see why you're complaining." Missy smirked. "I thought you would be all happy sunshine because you got into bed with him."  
"Him?" Victoria was curious as to why she put so much emphasis on the word.  
"Oh, you don't remember, do you?" Missy raised her eyebrows in surprise at the realization. "Well this is awkward."  
"Why is it awkward?" Victoria was incredibly confused as to what was happening.  
"Victoria, I want you to formally meet the idols you'll be working for." Yang Hyun-Suk stood from his desk, approaching the door. "You can come in now."  
Missy awkwardly stepped back a little to make room near the doorway, clutching the files to her chest. The door opened and in came five young men, one in particular having, platinum blonde hair. Victoria's eyes went wide, as did his at the sight of each other. She recognized him all right, but not in the way she wanted. This couldn't be happening. He knew exactly who she was.  
"Boys, this is Victoria Light. She'll be on your new stylist crew." Yang Hyun-Suk gestured to Victoria. She already knew she would be working for BigBang, but she was not expecting this kind of aftermath from the night before.  
The handsome stranger, the man she had slept with the night before, was Kwon Jiyong.


	2. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is unsure what to do about Jiyong. Jiyong proposes a good solution.

She couldn't believe it. Was this seriously her luck? To have a drunk one night stand with someone you think is some random guy, but ends up being one of Korea's most desired idols? How could she have been so dumb?  
"It's nice to meet you." The group, except Jiyong, greeted her happily and politely. Seunghyun nudged Jiyong's side to get his attention. Jiyong's "hi" had to be the most uncomfortable and awkward hi ever.  
"Victoria, G Dragon has a schedule in Hongdae, so we need you to assist the other stylists that will be backstage. Understood?" Yang Hyun-Suk informed her.   
Just as long I'm not alone with him again then great. Victoria knew her face was as red as her hair at that moment, she could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. From a quick glance at Jiyong, she saw that his face was just as red, which confused everyone else in the room. She had zero doubt that he didn't remember her. He remembered for sure. Missy let out a laugh. She covered her mouth shyly with her hand, making Victoria glare at her.  
"Sorry, I'll just go." Missy bowed politely and quickly left the room. Victoria knew that she was laughing it up out in the hall to wherever she was going next.  
"Well let's not stand around. Get going." Yang Hyun-Suk shooed them off.   
Victoria stopped chewing on her lip (which she didn't even notice she was doing), and made sure she was the first of them to run out of the room. Once she was alone in the bathroom, she felt like she could finally breathe a little better. All she could do was hope that he won't bring it up with her, or anyone else. It had to be like it never happened. The boys left the uncomfortable office, immediately attacking Jiyong with questions.  
"Ji, are you okay?" Daesung had to be the most confused out of all of them. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Would you mind explaining what that was?" Seunghyun hit Jiyong's arm slightly in annoyance.   
"Do you know her or something?" Seungri added.  
"Please, guys. Stop asking me so many questions." Jiyong managed to choke out while he tried pulling himself together.   
"Ji, when you came home at four in the morning last night, you somewhat mentioned you were with someone." Taeyang seemed to catch on first, which was expected. "When you said 'with someone', does that mean what I think it means?"  
"Oh, I get it now." Daesung gasped.  
"It was with her, wasn't it?" Seunghyun was obviously talking about Victoria.  
"Nice!" Seungri slapped Jiyong on the back.  
"No, not nice!" Jiyong retorted. "It was a mistake, and I've already ruined everything."  
"You didn't ruin everything." Taeyang put his arm around his shoulders. "Are things really uncomfortable and awkward now? Hell yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't fix it. Or at least make it less awkward."  
"That's true. On your schedule today, why don't you talk everything out?" Daesung offered.  
"Yeah, because that will go well." Seunghyun mumbled sarcastically.  
"Why am I the one who has to fix it?"  
"Because this is all your fault." Taeyang nearly laughed at Jiyong. "So fix it."  
This should be interesting. "Okay, I'll think of something."   
"I was known as a good girl back in Phoenix." Victoria thought out loud while pacing around in the bathroom. She could feel a stressful migraine coming through her temples. "How am I supposed to handle this? Do I just quit now? Do I act like nothing happened? I'm just one person here."  
"I thought I saw you run in here." Missy giggled, leaning in the doorway. "You talk to yourself now?"  
"I really don't need this right now." Victoria glared at her. "Now, you're either going to tell me what you saw last night or you're going to leave and let me talk to myself in peace. Which is it?"  
Missy just laughed as she stepped all the way into the bathroom. "You're always mean to me when you're stressed out. And do you really, really want me to tell you? Are you sure?"  
"Missy." Victoria said in a warning tone.  
"Okay fine. I came home around three, and I was all pissed because you left me, which wasn't cool by the way." Victoria wanted to snap back with that it wasn't cool that Missy left her to go get with some rich guy in a back alley, but she held her tongue. "I saw you in bed sleeping, and I saw him with you. So I thought I should, how you say, document the moment."  
"You what?"  
"I saw your phone by your bed, so I documented the moment. It should still be there if I'm not mistaken."  
Victoria pulled her phone from her pocket and immediately went to her pictures. She couldn't believe it. Missy actually took a picture of them sleeping in bed together!   
"Why? Why would you do this?" Victoria looked at the picture in shock. "You didn't post this anywhere, did you?"  
"No, of course not. I thought you would want to do that. It's not everyday you find yourself in bed with your idol G Dragon, right?" Missy smirked.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, this isn't funny." Victoria quickly deleted the picture from her phone. "You swear you didn't post it anywhere?"  
"I swear. Again, I thought you would want to do that, because that's not my job. Besides, if I have, everyone would know by now, you would be fired, and that wouldn't feel good on my conscience."  
"Missy, you don't have a conscience."   
"Either way, I haven't done anything wrong. So you can either get over it, or get on him if you know what I mean."  
"Shut up about it. This never happened between me and him, got it?" Victoria pointed her finger at her.  
"Yes, I got it. Now come on. You have a schedule to attend." Missy grabbed Victoria's wrist, pulling her out of the bathroom.  
"I really don't feel like going now." Victoria tried getting out of her grasp, but Missy wasn't having it. "I'll say I'm dying from a terminal illness or something."  
"Quit being so dramatic." Missy pulled her down the hall. "Believe me. This whole thing isn't a big deal, but if you want to pretend like whatever you shared with him didn't happen then be my guest."  
"Okay, I'll think of something." Victoria heard another voice closeby. It was him. How was she going to act like nothing ever happened? Now everytime she was near him, she felt nothing but awkward and afraid.   
"Oh look who it is!" Missy grinned, which made Victoria want to rip her hair out. "I have a present for you!"  
"Missy, please don't-" Victoria tried to turn and run away, but Missy tossed her into the boys, making her land in Taeyang's strong arms, catching her.  
"Have fun!" She could swear Missy winked before she walked off. "Happy birthday, Victoria!" She now felt like making yet another list of why she was friends with her and whether or not she should set her on fire. Awkward silence filled the air, you could actually feel it.  
"It's your birthday?" Daesung broke the silence from behind her and Taeyang.  
"It-It was yesterday." Victoria choked out, her heart racing a mile a minute because she knew Ji Yong was staring daggers at her. Taeyang let her go, and she backed up while she composed herself. "I should get going then."  
"You're coming right?" Ji Yong finally said actual words to her. "You, you're coming with me for my schedules, right?"  
She swallowed hard before straining a smile and politely replying with, "Yeah, that's what I meant. I'm coming."  
This really should be interesting.   
__  
The entire schedule in Hongdae was beyond awkward. They didn't say a word to each other, and she couldn't bear being alone in the same room as him, so she actually made an assistant go instead. And when the schedule was over, he just disappeared and no one knew where he had gone. Negative scenarios formed in her mind. Did he have enough of her and take off? Was he mad that she was avoiding him? And just where did he wander off to? To make things worse, his manager got a phone call saying a variety appearance for next week was being pushed to that very evening.  
"If he's not back right now then we're gonna be late. Where is he?" His manager said. "Victoria, can you go find him?"  
"What did you say?" Victoria asked. He wasn't asking her to find him, was he?  
"Go find him." He repeated.   
"Why do I have to?" She couldn't think of the right word to use. "Can't you look as well? You look somewhere, and I look somewhere else?"  
"Are you trying to say we should split up?" He laughed a little at her Korean. She hated that she wasn't fluent yet. "It's, split up. Got it?"  
"Split up, yes!" Victoria repeated. "We can split up."  
She just hoped that she wouldn't be the one to find him. She and G Dragon's manager left the van and split up to look. She didn't want to be the one to find him, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try. They had someplace to be, and he couldn't just wander off like this.   
She thought about where he would go during the day. The sad thing was, she didn't know him. She didn't know at all where he could be or where he would go. She didn't know his likes or dislikes, or anything else about him. All she knew where what he said in interviews. She didn't know where to start. Did he like coffee? Could he be casually hanging out by himself in a coffee shop? Where would he go?  
"Victoria? It's Victoria, right?" She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Kwon Jiyong. He found her. And why was he in such a good mood all of a sudden?  
"Yes." Victoria replied. "Where were you?"  
"Well, I feel bad about last night. I made everything a big mess. The guys told me that I should try fixing it, and it's your birthday, so." His voice trailed off as he lifted a small bag. "I thought I should give you something."  
"What is it?"  
Jiyong pulled a small but long box from the small plastic bag, and opened it to reveal a gorgeous tennis bracelet that was encrusted with sparkling diamonds and sapphires.   
"Do you like it?" He smiled at the look of surprise on her face. He was still shaking on the inside because he was nervous. "I don't know if you like sapphires, but I thought it looked nice and I thought you would like it. So, do you like it?"  
"I do like it, but isn't it expensive?" Victoria couldn't take her eyes off of it though. It was so pretty.   
"It doesn't matter. What matters is, is that we are on good terms. I know being around me is very uncomfortable for you, and it's all my fault. So, accept this as a token of friendship."  
How could she say no to that? He was really putting in an effort to making everything okay between them. The least she could do was accept it. And the bracelet was gorgeous without a doubt. "Okay."  
He grew extremely happy at her answer. He took the bracelet out of the box, and gestured for her to lift her hand to him. She did so, and he put the bracelet around her wrist.   
"It looks good on you." He smiled nervously, gesturing to it. "I mean, it looked nice when in a glass case with lights on it, but it looks way better you know, on your wrist."  
"I'm very sorry, but what did you say?" Victoria got confused trying to put his words together in her head. And his frequent pausing was actually not helping.  
His eyes widened a little at the realization. "Oh! Oh, you don't, you're not fluent, sorry. You don't speak Korean?"  
"Yeah, sorry."  
"So, I can say whatever I want and you won't understand me?" He joked. "How about if I say, pancakes feel good on my feet!"  
"I, understood that."  
"Oh you can't understand when I compliment you but you can understand me when I say I like putting pancakes on my feet?"  
"You're about to get really annoying in a few seconds." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, which made him laugh.  
"I'm just teasing you." He playfully patted her shoulder.  
"There you are!" Jiyong's manager approached them. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Thanks for finding him Victoria, now let's go or we'll be late!"  
They both said sorry and rushed back to the van. This guy, was definitely something else.  
__  
"Hi Victoria." Sungah smiled into the web-cam. "I'm keeping my promise. I'm on my way to buy you something right now."  
"Speaking of which, you'll never believe what happened. Jiyong found out about my birthday, and he actually bought me something." Victoria lifted her wrist to show Sungah the new bracelet dangling from her wrist like shining stars.  
"Whoa, that's beautiful. Didn't you just meet him?" Sungah gasped.  
"Yeah, I know right? Don't even get me started on working with him. It's hectic. He can be such a pain in the butt."  
"How so?"  
For starters, on the way back from Hongdae, he started blabbing about how he aspires to be Korea's number one fashion icon and doesn't wear what other people designed for him. After explaining that all she has to do is pick what would work best and do his hair and makeup, he went on about how he could just do it himself. He knew it made her annoyed, but that's why it was so fun.  
"He does things to make me mad, a lot." Victoria ran her fingers through her bright, cherry-red hair. "But he's fun too. If you want my opinion, he's a good guy."  
"You like him, don't you." Sungah smirked, poking her phone screen. Victoria laughed, embarrassed. Sungah could read her like an open book.   
"Yeah, a little bit." Victoria played with her hair. "He's so cute, I can't help it."  
Victoria's door suddenly swung open, making her jump.  
"I'm ready! Style me up!" Jiyong burst into the dressing room with a big grin on his face.  
"I have to go." Victoria smiled awkwardly at Sungah, through her laptop screen. "I'll talk to you later."  
Victoria shut her laptop and turned to Jiyong. He was all dressed in the clothes that they picked out together (because he refused everything unless he had a say). Now had to fix up his hair and do his makeup.   
"You can take a seat in that chair over there." She gestured to the chair across the room from her.  
"Who were you talking to?" He asked as he sat.   
"Oh just my friend. I consider her a best friend." She answered, standing up so she could go get the needed supplies out.   
"I thought that other girl was your best friend. The blonde one?"  
"They're, both blonde." She struggled to say, but he got it.  
"You know who I mean. The one who you share the apartment with."  
Victoria's eyes got wide with surprise at what he said. How did he know Missy was her roommate?  
"How do you know that?" There was one thing she hated, and that was Missy opening her mouth about everything.  
"Oh, well, I saw her when I left your place. You know, yesterday morning." The atmosphere got suddenly awkward again. "She was in the kitchen taking some pain killers for a hangover I guess, and she said hi."  
Victoria was very sure that "hi" wasn't all she said, but she decided to not get too into it. She decided to leave his hair the way it was, all she did was brush it out a little (and oh boy was it soft!). Next was his makeup. He didn't really need it in her eyes. He spoke up again as she patted the foundation on his face.  
"I have another question." His cheeks turned red a little. "Do you remember everything that happened? Like, everything we did and stuff?"  
Now she was the one with the red cheeks. She didn't remember everything, just bits and pieces. But she definitely felt the aftermath in the morning.  
"Not really." She exchanged the foundation for the black eyeliner, quickly applying it to his top lid to emphasize the natural and beautiful shape. "Why? Do you, remember everything?"  
It was a subject she wanted to forget about, not talk about. He answered her question regardless. "Yeah, I remember. I remember everything. You were wearing this dress, too."  
She could suddenly feel his hand lightly touching her bare thigh. She swallowed hard and backed away from him, brushing it off by putting her stuff away.  
"I'm sorry if you're still uncomfortable around me." He muttered, frowning a little.   
"It's not that." She felt her hands shaking so bad that she couldn't zip the bag closed. She wasn't uncomfortable in a way that was bad, it was just that she was really growing to kind of like him. Now here he was bringing up their one night stand from the night before.  
"Then what is it? Do you just not like me?" His tone was so calm and sincere, damn him just damn him.   
He stood and actually hugged her from behind, resting his head on hers. Was he saying he liked her?  
"No, it's just that, I want us to be friends. I don't want anything to be awkward between us since we work together. And talking about that, makes everything awkward." She hoped he couldn't feel her tremble beneath him. She couldn't like him like that. For who he was, an icon, she couldn't. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he want her?  
"Fair enough." He replied, ducking his head down so his face was next to hers. "Just friends then?"  
"Yes." She tried calming her breathing. That didn't work out when he kissed her neck then her cheek, and smiled like an idiot.  
"I like it." He said, releasing her from his hug. As he walked out of the room, he turned his head and looked her up and down, making her lick her lips nervously. As soon as he was gone, she felt like she could finally breathe. It wasn't going to end that easy. This was far from over.  
"What was that?" She thought out loud.  
She definitely didn't remember everything they did, so she would have to gladly place her trust in Jiyong to help refresh her memory.


	3. Spicing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong travels to Japan with Victoria. Victoria feels intimidated in Jiyong's presence and attempts to avoid him.

"Move over!" Victoria pushed past Jiyong in the dressing room to get her laptop out.   
"Why are you so eager to get online?" Jiyong asked her.  
"I'm not going online, I'm going my Skype to call Sungah." Victoria answered. "She hasn't called me in over two weeks and her sister finally decided to call me and let me know what's going on."  
"I think that's the fastest I've ever heard you speak." Jiyong almost laughed, letting her make her little call to her friend. Victoria impatiently waited for Sungah to answer, probably worried that she wouldn't.   
"Hey." Sungah finally answered.   
"Hey! Can you please let me in more on what happened? SoonYee wasn't too specific about it." Jiyong could hear the slight worry in her voice.  
"I was in an accident. I don't really remember why. I got tossed out the windshield." Sungah actually laughed it off, probably because of her stupidity. "Good news though. I am finally going home today."  
"I would be there right now if I didn't arrive in Japan two days ago. I don't care how nice it is here. I would much rather be there comforting you."  
"Why are you in Japan?"   
"Mr. GD has a show here in Tokyo that's why. Then Nagoya, then Osaka. So I'm busy until I get back in Korea next week."  
"You work for G Dragon?" Victoria wasn't sure why Sungah sounded so surprised.   
"Yeah, I could've sworn we've talked about it." Victoria said, confused.  
"Sorry, it must've slipped my mind. I wish you could've visited me at least once before I leave."  
"Sungah, you know I would've came to visit you, but no one seems to want to tell the foreigner anything." Victoria laughed.   
"It's okay, really." Sungah smiled sweetly. "You should've told me you were moving here, I would've stayed. But I already made the decision to go back home to Phoenix."  
"I did tell you I was moving here, remember?" Victoria grew even more confused.   
"You did? Oh, I guess I forgot, sorry. I've forgotten a lot of things." Sungah frowned.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I completely understand." She realized that Sungah must've gotten some memory impairment from the accident. A door shutting in the background seemed to catch Sungah's attention.  
"Victoria? I'll call you later, okay?" Sungah looked over to where the door sound came from.  
"Okay." Sungah ended the call right after Victoria answered her. "Goodbye to you too."  
"Everything okay?" Jiyong spoke up. She had actually forgotten he was there.   
"I have no idea. I guess everything's okay now." She answered, running her fingers through her hair.  
"I think I understood most of your conversation." Jiyong smiled as she closed her laptop and stood from her seat.   
"Really? Give me a percentage." Victoria smiled back.  
"I guess, fifty percent?" Jiyong laughed nervously. "If you would've asked me that a few years ago, I would've said zero."  
"That's good then." Victoria grinned sweetly, gesturing for him to sit in the chair so she could do his makeup. "Ready to get your face caked up?"  
"I'm always ready." He laughed. "I have a question for you."   
"What is it?" She asked while she took out the stuff she needed out of the bag.  
"Well, I have a few actually. Sorry, I just want to get to know you more."  
"Just take it one question at a time then."  
"Okay. How did you start learning Korean?"  
Sungah taught me. We knew each other back in the states, and I always had an interest to learn."  
"Where did you meet her?"  
"She was an art major, and we had a designing class together."  
"What made you want to come here?"  
"Both of my best friends came here, and I'm not going to lie, I was always a big fan of you." Victoria tried not to blush. "Well, maybe not a big fan, just you know, a fan."  
Jiyong laughed. "It's okay. I'm happy you told me that."  
"Yeah yeah, now close your eyes." She laughed in return and he shut his eyes so she could put on his eye shadow.   
"Just how obsessed were you over me?" He teased, making her want to smack him.   
"I wasn't obsessed over you. Don't get cocky." Victoria got the eyeliner. "Look up."  
"You can't blame me for asking." He did as she said so she could put eyeliner on his waterline and winged it out. "I have one more question."  
"What is it?" She put the eyeliner down and started rubbing a light coat of BB Cream on his face. Pink rushed to her cheeks when she saw him shut his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of her soft hands on his face.   
"I know you said you didn't want me to bring it up anymore, but...Do you ever think about the night that we, you know..." His voice trailed off as he finished his sentence, as if he was getting nervous. He was bringing the incident up again, seriously? "I'm just curious."  
"Why are you curious?" She backed up from him and observed his face. How can a black line on a man's eye make him ten times more attractive than he already is? She thought the topic of the incident was dead, as if it never happened. Why wasn't he getting that?  
"Because I think about it all the time." He answered, making her body stiffen. "I'm sorry. I just can't get it out of my head."  
It was like she hadn't thought about it a lot too since it happened, but why couldn't they for one minute act like it never happened while around each other? Every time he entered the room the tension just seemed to come right back, even if she wanted to act like it didn't; like everything was normal between them.  
"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't bring it up anymore. Like it never happened, remember?" She stood behind him and put hair gel in her hands, almost massaging his scalp with it. She could've sworn the slightest moan escaped from his mouth as she did it. She knew she should've stopped when he did that, but she kept going, making him do it again only slightly louder.   
He waited until she stopped to speak again. "I don't want to act like it never happened."  
She couldn't stop her eyes from growing big the moment he said that.   
"What?" She nearly stuttered, but she held her stance. She couldn't show him that she was nervous.   
"You heard me." He stood up and faced her. "I don't want to act like it never happened. Do you know why?"  
"I'm afraid to ask." She took a step back, but he took two steps closer. Why did he have to be so attractive? Just why? It wasn't fair.  
"Because I loved it." He came close enough to the point where his hand was grabbing her hip. "I know you loved it too. Why can't we just accept that it was great and that we regret nothing?"  
"Please speak slower, I can't understand you." She felt her breathing quicken. His eyes were too intimidating, so she averted her eyes to the floor.  
He put his fingers on her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him. He spoke slower like she requested. "Listen to my words. What we did, I loved it. You loved it. I don't regret it. Do you?"  
"I don't know how to answer that." She bit her lip nervously, which only turned him on more.  
"Yes or no." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.   
If she said no, she would be giving in. If she said yes, she would be lying. How was it possible to choose one answer? What even was the right answer?  
"I don't know." She gulped, not knowing what else to say.  
"Now I know you loved it." How was it possible that he was able to read her so well? His head ducked down so he could start kissing and sucking on her neck, which made her gasp.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." She tried to say in a normal tone and failed miserably.   
"I don't care." He breathed against her neck which sent chills down her side. "We can still be just friends if you want. It's what I want too."  
Her knees went uncontrollably weak for him. "Stop doing this to me."  
She took his face in her hands which pulled him away from her neck. She eagerly kissed him, which he immediately accepted. He moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He was starving for her the past two weeks. The tension and urges he had couldn't stay bottled up anymore.   
She had forgotten how much of a good kisser he was. His tongue dominated hers in the most hungry way possible, which made her realize how badly he wanted this. She knew she shouldn't be giving into him, but she couldn't help it. She liked him, he was gorgeous, and he wanted her. She couldn't lie to herself anymore either, she wanted it just as badly. She hated herself for that. Just as she was starting to unbutton the top of his shirt, a knock on the door sounded and it opened, making Victoria immediately shove Jiyong off.  
"It's show time, let's go!" The director of the stage rushed in and grabbed Jiyong's arm then looked at Victoria. "Good job with styling him by the way, the slightly open shirt and messy hair was a nice touch."  
Victoria wanted to die when she heard that. And Jiyong's response didn't help either.  
"You have no idea." Jiyong smirked at her while he was being pulled out of the room.   
Once he was gone, she exhaled deeply and assured herself that she wouldn't give into him again. She had to keep her head clear and learn to think straight whenever he was around. She will definitely say no and mean it the next time. Definitely.  
__  
Victoria was beyond thankful multiple stylists were in the room while the show was going on. It made outfit changes and things of that nature so much easier and less awkward. She didn't have to look at him often, but she knew for sure that he was looking at her. She knew once they were alone, he would try again. During the whole concert she stayed backstage trying to convince herself that he was just a guy and that she didn't want him. She absolutely did not want him, right?  
For the final part of the show, she left the backstage to get some air. There were many other parts of the arena to walk around in, so hopefully he wouldn't find her. She couldn't believe that she might have to go through this the rest of the week, and probably when they return to Korea. It didn't matter how much she liked it. No! She didn't like it. Why was it so hard to convince herself that she didn't like it and that she didn't want him? She was going to say it to herself over and over again until it was true.  
"Hey, Victoria!" Victoria heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Jiyong, it was another stylist. She couldn't remember her name. "Have you seen G Dragon?"  
"No. Why are you asking me?" Victoria replied. Was the show over already? How long has she been walking around the building? Well damn.  
"Because as soon as the show was over he asked where you were and then went to find you. I guess he didn't find you yet."  
"Tell him I'm in Antarctica fulfilling my life as a penguin." Victoria couldn't believe him. Did he want this to get out to everybody? Really shows that men don't think with their brain obviously.  
"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" The girl laughed. "I guess I'll keep looking. Let me know if you find him!"  
The girl pranced off, leaving Victoria alone once again. This guy couldn't be serious. Was he seriously that eager? Men definitely don't think with their brain. She turned around and kept walking like she was doing before, but now had an eye out for Kwon Jiyong. What should she do if she bumps into him? Run away seemed like a logical answer. She was extremely close to screaming when a closet door on her right opened, and an arm came out to yank her inside.  
"Don't scream. It's just me." It was pitch black but she knew it was Jiyong by his voice. She heard the lock on the door click, then felt one of his hands touching her. "Sorry if I scared you. I just can't take this anymore."  
She knew she should probably fight him, but she didn't want to. His lips kissed her all over her face until he finally found her lips and settled there. She accepted it, knotting her fingers into his hair once again. Damn him.   
"I need you. Please forgive me. I'm never like this." He mumbled onto her lips.   
"If that's true then hurry up." She replied, tugging on his shirt. He parted his lips from hers so he could pull his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor immediately after.   
"Thank you." He repeated over and over, kissing her neck. "Unfortunately we have to be quick."  
His hands found her pants and unbuttoned them, indicating that her shirt was going to be left on for this one. He yanked them down with her underwear and she kicked them off her feet. He kept his pants on, only unzipping them so he could pull out his hard length.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good, right now." He growled, pulling her closer.  
His hot lips found hers again and without hesitating, she opened her mouth, letting him in. Their teeth clashed against each other while tongues started fighting for dominance. A moan escaped her lips as Jiyong bit her lip and tugged on it with his teeth. He had her up against the wall with a leg around his hip. He entered her quickly, pulled out, then slammed himself right back into her. She couldn't help but let out a breathless gasp.  
"I know. But you have to be quiet." He whispered into her ear, slamming into her again, which made her throw her head back and hit the wall behind her.   
He rammed merciless into her, showing how hungry he was for it. He wasn't wasting any time, going as fast as his hips would let him, hitting all the right spots inside of her. He panted onto her face, and she bit her lip to the point where it started to draw blood just because it was so hard to not make a sound. She tightened her arms around his shoulders, heat radiating from his fair skin.   
She couldn't help gasping again when she climaxed, him following quickly after. The black darkness in the room turned white in her eyes as her toes curled and nails scratched deeply down his back, making a groan escape his throat. He slowed down so they could both ride it out until it was over. Once he finally came to a stop, he panted onto her face, and his chest rose up and down at a fast pace along with hers.  
"I hope-" He whispered, catching his breath, "-I hope we can do this again sometime. You know, as friends."  
She knew she should say no, but she couldn't. She gave in, and kissed him.   
"Definitely."


	4. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is unsure where she stands with Jiyong and attempts to ask Missy for advice. The girls decide to accompany BigBang for a club night.

Victoria thought about calling her parents and apologizing for the things she had done recently. She couldn't believe she gave in and had sex with Jiyong in a storage closet right after his performance! Missy was not helping of course. Well, she was never really helpful to begin with.   
"Missy, you're uh...Would you say that you're umm, experienced?" Victoria sat criss-crossed on their couch.   
"Experienced in what?" Missy called out from the kitchen.   
"You know, having relations with you know, men."  
"Oh well of course!" Missy giggled, trotting out of the kitchen. She held her phone out to Victoria, and she noticed that the camera was on. "Can you take a picture of my butt for me? My boyfriend wants to see it, since I told him that these new shorts look super good on me."  
"What else is new?" Victoria was used to doing this whenever Missy had a "boyfriend". She thought this would stop once they were both out of America, but apparently not. "Who are we sending this to?"  
Missy turned around and made sure to stick her butt out as much as she could. "His name is MinJae, I think. Or is it Taeyong? No, it's MinJae."  
"Where did you meet him?" Victoria snapped a picture of Missy's fresh apple bottom that was in her new tight shorts.  
"At a business meeting Yang Hyun-Suk was having. He was just sitting there looking bored, so I thought I should help. I have no idea what his job is though, not like I care. Did you get the picture?"  
"Yes, I got the picture." Victoria showed it to her. "Anyways as I was saying, I wanted to ask you about something important."  
"Is this about G Dragon?" Missy sent the picture then gave the phone to her again. "Take another one! This one really is for Taeyong this time. Hwang Taeyong. He's a talent agent."  
"Of course he is." Victoria snapped another picture. "But yeah. It is about Jiyong."  
"Oh, you guys are on a first name basis now?" Missy smirked. "Did you guys end up having more fun or something?"  
"Missy-"  
"You did, didn't you!"  
"Okay, yeah! I did! We did. But it's not my fault! Every time I'm around him my mind just turns to jello. Just hot...Melting jello."  
"Oh yeah. You like him."  
"It's not about me liking him! It's just that, I feel like he doesn't really like me. We keep fooling around, but he says we're still friends. I don't understand this kind of thing. I don't know what he wants from me."  
"I understand all of it." Missy took her phone and sent the next picture. "He's a busy idol who doesn't have time for a real relationship. He just needs to get off every now and again. I've been there and done that. Not with idols of course, but you know the people."  
"So, he's just using me?"  
"That's what friends with benefits is, you stupid. You're friends who use each other for sex. No intimate feelings or drama. I did it so many times, but it always gets boring after a while. Or I have to end it because they start getting all attached. So sad."  
"I don't know if I want that or not." Victoria thought about it. Should she just dump him? She wasn't the type that did these kind of things. She didn't want to be the one who grew too attached and he doesn't.  
"Well there is a chance that he could grow actual romantic feelings for you. That happens to me all the time, like I said. Guys are super sensitive. Except in your case, you actually like the guy back. So it could work out for you. Just don't be surprised if it doesn't." She handed her phone back to her. "Okay this is the last one. I promise."  
"Who is this one going to?"   
"His name is Sung...Something." Missy turned around to stick her butt out again. "Make sure the camera is in focus!"  
"Oh that reminds me, I need to call Sungah. She wants to meet up tomorrow." Victoria's phone suddenly began ringing. She reached to the couch and picked it up, putting it to her ear without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"  
"Victoria, hi!" She heard Jiyong's happy voice on the other end. "Me and some friends are going out tonight. Do you want to come?"  
"I don't know. Missy and I are really busy right now." Victoria snapped another picture of Missy's butt. "Really busy."  
"Come on. Tonight and tomorrow are my only days off. Thought we could spend it together." He sounded so friendly and happy. It was just impossible to say no to him. But what if he just wanted to do dirty stuff with her? If that was all he wanted then she should have no interest and say no.   
"Who else is going?" Victoria asked, giving Missy her phone back.  
"Daesung would be here, but he's out with family. And Seungri has a cold so he bailed. That leaves Youngbae, Seunghyun, me, and you. Missy can come too if she wants. The more the merrier as the Americans call it. Come on, it'll be fun." Ji Yong answered.   
"Okay, fine."  
"Awesome! Just come down when you're ready. We're waiting outside for you." He laughed then immediately hung up the phone. She went to the window and peered out to see a black van in front of their apartment.  
"What's going on?" Missy looked up from her phone in confusion.  
"We're going out tonight." Victoria answered.  
Victoria and Missy rushed into their rooms and went back and forth trying to pick what was best to wear. They mixed and matched until they finally decided. Missy wore a black mini skirt with a pink tank top and black leather jacket. Victoria wore a short and tight red dress that matched her hair, knowing it will drive Jiyong crazy. It better drive him crazy. She hoped it would.  
They sped to the bathroom to do their hair and makeup, Missy curling her platinum blonde hair into ringlets, while Victoria straightened hers, blow drying it on low heat to give it more volume. She didn't exactly have plan when it came to what she was going to do with Jiyong and their little relationship. She would have to see where the night decided to take them.  
"I thought I made it clear that this wasn't my thing." Victoria said as they put on their heels.   
"Well it's certainly my thing!" Missy yanked on her arm and pulled her out of the apartment. "And it'll be your thing too!"  
They walked outside to see Jiyong standing by the van door waiting for them. He grinned at the sight of her and opened the door. Missy didn't hesitate to jump inside, immediately making eyes at Seunghyun.  
"Getting in?" Jiyong smiled at Victoria.  
"Yeah." Victoria nodded her head and entered the van with him right behind her to shut the door behind them.  
"Okay everyone, how about we start the night off with a little something?" Jiyong got out bottles of soju as the driver took them to the nearest night club. Everyone besides Victoria cheered in unison and Jiyong passed them around. Drinking wasn't really her thing either. The last time she did, it got her into bed with Jiyong, following a massive headache. Was it worth it?  
"To the night!" Missy cheered, chugging down her bottle. Seunghyun gasped and cheered her on. They all repeated her words and clinked their bottles together, Victoria finally giving in. This will just be a one time thing, so there was no harm done.  
__  
By now, her eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness. Only a few dim lights lit the room, following colorful glow sticks being held and/or thrown everywhere. Missy was going crazy with Taeyang on the dance floor, while Seunghyun moved his body in the most awkward and stiff way possible. Victoria was living life at the bar with Jiyong buying mixed drinks. She took a sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. She held the drink in her mouth for a moment and let the ice and gin and slip of lime wallow against her tongue.   
Jiyong put his lips to hers so he could taste the sour lime in her mouth. His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer. He took her to the dance floor where the others were. Seunghyun handed them both glow stick necklaces, and Jiyong took the liberty of putting hers around her neck. She had forgotten about the worries she had earlier, whenever that was. She grabbed Jiyong's hand and pulled them off the dance floor, and to the outside where they could finally breathe clean air.  
"You, good sir, are going to buy me food because I am starving!" Victoria pointed at him and laughed like a drunk idiot.   
"What about them?" Jiyong laughed in return, gesturing to the door.   
"Screw them, I don't care! It's not like we're never coming back." Victoria felt like she had forgotten how to speak Korean and started blurting out English.   
Jiyong groaned. "You're native language is so sexy you know that?"  
"Well yours-yours is too." Victoria couldn't help but hiccup a little. He came over and gave her a tight hug around her waist.   
The driver is taking a break. You know what that means?" Jiyong released her and pulled her to the empty van. He opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get in. "My lady."  
Victoria threw her head back in laughter. "Oh now you're choosing to be a gentlemen?"  
"I have my moments." He laughed. "Now get in."  
Victoria gladly hopped into the van and he shut the door. He walked around to the drivers side. The key was left in the ignition, so all he had to do was turn it.  
"So, where to?" He looked her, and she pointed to down the street.   
"There's a McDonald's right down there. Go to that! I want fries!" She giggled, patting his shoulder with her other hand. "Do you see it? It's so far away isn't it? Or is it right there?"  
"I don't know, I guess we'll find out. Don't worry, I'm a professional!" He kicked the gas and the sped off while the both of them laughed like idiots.   
About four streets down they finally found it, but they didn't move once he stopped the car and pulled out the key. They let the feelings of the rush they just had sink in. Victoria started thinking again, what she had been thinking about earlier.  
Victoria pouted her lip a little. "What are we to each other?"  
"I don't know, I consider us friends." He answered.   
"Exactly. We're friends who did it, twice!" Victoria turned to look at him. A sudden idea came to her head, it seemed so rational at the time. "Let's make it official. We're friends who have sex! Right?"  
She thought about what Missy said. The idea didn't seem so bad now. He's a busy idol who doesn't have time for a real relationship, and she liked him. What was the harm in doing it whenever they wanted to?   
"No one can know." He pouted his own lip. "We'll have to see other people."  
"We don't have to do that right away." She didn't want to see anyone, just him. She wanted to get him to feel the same way about her. "Come on, I know it's what you want! It's all you've been doing!"  
Jiyong looked up as if thinking about it, but he had already made up his mind. He held his arm out for her. "Come here."  
She eagerly took his hand to help her climb over so she could straddle his lap. They gave each other a sloppy kiss, and Jiyong's hands traveled down and hooked up her dress.  
"I'm still hungry." Victoria teased him.  
"Shut up, we'll worry about that later." He pulled her lips to his again.  
He pulled the lever to make the seat drop backwards, giving them a rough landing with her now lying on top of him. They both laughed as Jiyong rubbed the back of his head.  
"Are you okay?" She giggled.  
"I'm just fine." He put his hand to the back of her head so he could trap her in another kiss.


	5. Wedding's Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria, Missy, and Jiyong attend Kim Ryeowook and Kim Sungah's wedding. Victoria learns her future with Jiyong may not be a great as she hoped.

It was early that morning when Jiyong woke up from spending the night at Victoria's apartment. He didn't mean to fall asleep there again, but it was a wild night. It started off in the car (which was becoming a frequent thing) then moved to the living room then Victoria's bedroom. Their clothes were scattered everywhere. He actually had to gather the guts to look around her living room fully naked while she was sleeping.  
"This is the most humiliating moment ever." Jiyong mumbled to himself, looking around the couch. He looked in between one of the cushions and found Victoria's underwear. Now how did that happen? He found most of Victoria's stuff around the floor of the couch and in the hallway. "It really was a wild night."  
He got down on the floor and looked under the couch, finally finding his underwear, which was a massive relief. How did they exactly get under there? He had no idea, but the thought made him laugh to himself.  
Missy had just woken up and put on her soft and fluffy robe. Her blonde hair was a wreck since she wasn't the calmest sleeper, and yawned the most attractive yawn ever. Victoria was still sleeping which didn't surprise her since Victoria and Jiyong were all over the place the other night. This kind of situation was usually the other way around. She guessed she was losing her edge.  
She walked down the hall still half asleep and wanting to go into the kitchen to make coffee. She heard someone in the living room which she could only assume was Jiyong. She glanced over and saw Jiyong digging under the couch for something. It took her a moment to realize he was fully naked. Her eyes grew big in surprise when he stood up, holding his boxers in his hands. He turned and jumped in surprise at seeing Missy standing not too far away from him.  
"I-I kind of lost my clothes in all the chaos." Jiyong stood there awkwardly while Missy's facial expression changed from being very surprised to very amused. She didn't say anything, she only crossed her arms over her chest and took a step closer. "You know, you could look away until I'm covered up."  
Missy raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, obviously not going to listen to what he said. She glanced down then back up at him, and made a face like she was trying not to laugh.  
"Could you at least give me your robe or something?"  
"I would but then I would be the one naked." Missy smirked.  
"Fine." Jiyong looked away from her and tried getting himself covered as fast as he could. Once his underwear was on, he looked around for his pants and shirt.  
"Are you looking for this?" Missy walked into the kitchen and picked up his pants off the floor. "Wow you guys really were all over the place. You even made it into the kitchen."  
"Just give them to me." Jiyong leaned over the counter and snatched them from her. "Now where's my shirt?"  
"I think it's in my room." Missy left and went into her room to get it.  
"Why is it in there?"  
"Because, last night you guys went into my room by accident and I was sleeping, then I kicked you out and then you went into her room." Missy replied, returning with his shirt. "You didn't have to just barge in. If you wanted me to join all you had to do was ask."  
"Oh no." Jiyong held in a laugh. "Believe me, that's not what we wanted."  
"Suit yourself." Missy turned and went to make coffee so she could wake up. "Now that you're fully dressed, can you go wake up Victoria? We have to get ready for the wedding."  
"What wedding?"  
"Victoria's friend is getting married or something and she's a bridesmaid." Missy informed him. "As for me, I'll just be there. Are you going to be Victoria's date?"  
"Whoa, date? I don't know, being a date isn't really in the friends with benefits description." Jiyong buttoned his shirt up.  
"True, but you should still go. You guys can still go as friends."  
"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Jiyong thought about it. "I have to see if I have room in my schedule for it."  
"Hey, you have enough room in your schedule for drinking and getting with my roommate for the past couple months, so I think you're all good." Missy smiled cutely, which looked super fake to him. "Now go wake up your lover."  
"You don't have to call her that." Jiyong mumbled, going to wake her up anyway. He entered Victoria's room and saw her fast asleep with the bed sheet covering her body as she laid on her stomach. Her medium to light red hair covered her face, and her foot and arm were hanging off the bed. He found the sight rather cute. He walked over and kneeled down, brushing her hair out of her face. "Victoria, time to wake up."  
"No." She muttered and kept her eyes shut.  
Jiyong laughed. "I know it was a wild and rough night, but you have to get up."  
"It wasn't that rough."  
"Just get up. You have a wedding to go to."  
Victoria shot her eyes open. "Missy told you I'm supposed to go, didn't she?"  
"Yeah. So get up before I pin you down and make you explain why you decided not to tell me."  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would want to go. And I just assumed you knew about it already."  
"Well maybe I wouldn't mind going. You can't go to a wedding without a date." Jiyong petted her hair, smiling cutely.  
"Please talk so I can understand you." Victoria turned over so her back was facing him.  
"Oh come on, I know you understood me that time." Jiyong strangely loved when she acted stubborn. "Who's getting married anyway?"  
"My best friend, Kim Sungah. I thought you would've heard about that. You don't pay attention to news obviously."  
"Your attitude is about to backfire on you my friend." Jiyong smirked, climbing on top of her.  
"Ji! What are you doing?" Victoria tried pushing him off.  
"I want you to say sorry or else I'll tickle you to death."  
"You can't be serious. Get off." Victoria scoffed, lightly pushing his chest. She secretly loved how playful he was.  
"Not until you say you're sorry." Jiyong grinned evilly, his hands creeping to start tickling. "Five, four, three, two-"  
"Okay okay I'm sorry! Just don't tickle me, I hate being tickled." Victoria laughed, pushing his chest again. "I need clothes."  
"Don't be silly, you don't need clothes." Jiyong teased her by slowly gripping the sheet and pulling it away from her body. "I heard doing stuff in the morning is even better than at night."  
"Oh really. Well," Victoria teased back which excited him. She suddenly slapped his hand away, "Nice try pretty boy. Not today."  
Victoria got out of bed and put her nearly identical to Missy's soft and fluffy robe on then headed for the kitchen, leaving Jiyong sitting alone like a sad puppy. Jiyong only grumbled to himself.  
"Weddings suck."  
___  
Victoria and Sungah's younger sister, SoonYee, finished their makeup and smoothed out their lavender dresses. Victoria looked down at the lavender dress that patted her bun.  
"Do you think this color clashes with my hair?"  
"No, it looks great." SoonYee answered, pulling her lavender gloves up more. "How about me? Do I look like an acceptable maid of honor?"  
"You both look great." Sungah remained sitting in her chair in front of the mirror.  
"Well you look even better." SoonYee hugged Sungah's shoulders from behind.  
Victoria could tell Sungah was nervous. She could almost see her knees shaking under her white dress as she stood to hug her mother who had just entered the room. Victoria felt like Sungah was the only friend she could idolize. She couldn't do that with Missy because of the kind of person Missy was.  
"There's nothing to be nervous about." SoonYee hugged Sungah tightly. "You look so good, Ryeowook won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"  
"SoonYee!" Sungah playfully smacked her shoulder as Victoria and SoonYee laughed like crazy.  
"I'm sorry. I meant his eyes, I swear." SoonYee laughed harder.  
"You're not helping me." Sungah hit her again.  
"Come on, let's go wait with Hannah outside before our pretty bride kills someone." Victoria pulled SoonYee to the door. "Good luck, Sungah! See you on the other side!"  
Victoria skipped out of the room with SoonYee.  
"Okay." SoonYee turned to Victoria and tried to calm herself, "No hard feelings on the Maid of Honor position going to me?"  
"I promise, no hard feelings. You're the sister after all." Victoria patted her shoulder.  
"Hey, we still got like fifteen minutes. Maybe before the wedding starts, we can visit this psychic across the street and get Sungah's fortune."  
"Really? I never believed in that stuff."  
"That's because you've never been to a Korean fortune teller. Ours are far more accurate." SoonYee tugged on her arm, pulling her out of the building. "It'll just take a second."  
"Okay." Victoria felt like she had no choice in the matter. "And you're sure we'll be back in time for the wedding?"  
"Yes. I wouldn't miss my sister's wedding for the world now let's go." SoonYee pulled her along.  
She took her word and let her pull her across the street to the building this psychic was in. SoonYee swore they wouldn't be in there for long. SoonYee went in first, saying that she would get hers done and get Sungah's. Victoria stood outside the door while SoonYee was on the other side paying for them both and getting her fortune told to her. Victoria tapped her foot, getting impatient when ten minutes passed.  
"Come on, SoonYee." Victoria muttered to herself. Not a second later, the door opened with SoonYee walking out.  
"Your turn." SoonYee grinned.  
"What did she tell you that you're so happy?"  
"She may have hinted that there is a dark haired male who likes me and his name means the East Sea." SoonYee giggled like a little girl.  
"Lee Donghae?"  
"Yeah." SoonYee giggled more. "Our future is supposed to be good, so good luck with yours!"  
SoonYee pushed Victoria inside the room and shut the door.  
"Hello." Victoria waved awkwardly at the fortune teller.  
"Hello there, you can have a seat right here." The fortune teller gestured to the cushion opposite of her. "What is your name?"  
"I thought you were supposed to already know that stuff."  
The fortune teller laughed. "It doesn't work like that."  
"I'm Victoria Light." Victoria answered the question.  
"Let me see your palm."  
Victoria carefully held out her right hand and the fortune teller looked at her palm.  
"Your relationship lines are very interesting." She said. "There's a relationship that's in the current time. It's a short yet deep line. It means even though your time together is not very long, there is still a lot of passion and deep feelings."  
Victoria grew instantly worried. Was this about Jiyong? "The current relationship will be short?"  
"Yes. He's a very admirable young man. So respected and intellectual. Yet there are qualities that make him very different from you."  
"And do you happen to have a clue of who that person is?" She had to know if this was about Jiyong.  
"A little. He should be around the same age as you. Usually short loves like this are between two young people in the same age group. Due to the line being very deep, he is filled with passion in many aspects. That would spark things in your own relationship. I sense he's a very talented person who thrives on sharing his creativity with the world. But like I said, this will only last a short amount of time. A very tough ending is near."  
She is talking about Jiyong...  
"A tough ending?"  
"Yes. But there is another."  
"Another?"  
"Yes, a longer line next to the other. However, it's a long way down the road. It might be because it will take you a while to move on from this relationship. I see no communication, and betrayal. Lots of betrayal. As for the next, there is a possibility it could be the same boy, but it could also be someone else."  
Betral? What kind of betrayal?  
Once Victoria left the room, she was greeted by an excited SoonYee, eager to hear what had happened.  
"So, how did it go?"  
"That stuff is so fake." Victoria scoffed, grabbing SoonYee's wrist to pull her back across the street.  
__  
"Where have you been? It's almost time to start." Cho Kyuhyun lectured them once they entered. "You guys have to stand on Ryeowook's right side while I'm on the left. Go quickly, quickly!"  
"Alright, Mr. Pushy." SoonYee grumbled, making her way to her spot.  
"SoonYee, shouldn't she be out by now? When is she coming? She's okay, right?" Kim Ryeowook turned to SoonYee anxiously. He knew he was asking too many questions, but he couldn't help it.  
"Calm down, it's not even time yet. Be patient." SoonYee answered.  
Victoria made her way to her spot, which was in between SoonYee and Sungah's other friend, Hannah. She looked into the seats and didn't see Missy. Where was she?  
"Has anyone seen Missy?" Victoria asked.  
"Oh, she's with GunHee in the men's bathroom." Hannah answered, making sure to whisper.  
Victoria could only rub her temples in frustration. "You're in a holy place, Missy. Why just why?"  
"Donghae just texted me, Sungah is ready." Kyuhyun pocketed his phone and took his place beside Kim Ryeowook.  
"It's time?" Ryeowook felt his palms sweating more. He quickly tried wiping his hands on his pants, not wanting to touch Sungah with sweaty palms.  
"You're going to ruin your pants doing that." SoonYee handed him some tissue. "Here."  
"Thank you." Ryeowook took the tissue and rubbed it on his palms.  
"Ryeowook, we're starting, put that away." Kyuhyun whispered as One Fine Spring Day started playing.  
Spazzing, Ryeowook just threw the tissue onto the floor behind him. He fixed his posture, trying to look presentable.  
It really was a magical day. Victoria could only envy her. Missy and GunHee barged out of the bathroom when all the dancing started then tried blending into the crowd as if they didn't do anything. They seemed to be in quite the good mood though, how could they not be?  
"We're dancing." Jiyong stood and grabbed Victoria's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
"I don't dance." Victoria whined, going with him anyway.  
"Well you do now." Jiyong laughed, pulling her close to him. "Hey, maybe we could do what Missy did and disappear into the bathroom for a little while. What do you say?"  
"Ji," Victoria blushed majorly, hoping no one heard that even though he was speaking in a hushed tone, "Not here. And definitely not in a bathroom."  
"Why not? It's risky, and we like risky don't we?" Jiyong smirked, leaning down and burying his face into her neck. She felt his lips gently kissing her.  
"Can't you wait until we leave?" Victoria tried to hold in her slight laughter, not wanting him to see her vulnerable amusement.  
"Are you trying to be boring on purpose just to torture me?"  
"No."  
He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I kind of like it."  
__  
Kim Sungah and Kim Ryeowook ran out of the building with everyone crowding behind them. She tossed the boquet into the air, and it was Victoria who caught it which made her and Jiyong blush a deep and embarrassing red. She didn't mean to catch it, she just did.  
"I didn't think our relationship was so serious." Jiyong joked, nudging her side.  
"Who says I caught it for you?" Victoria pouted. The words of the fortune teller were constantly repeating in her mind. "And our relationship isn't serious at all. That's what's so good about it."  
"Fair enough." Jiyong replied.  
She was a wicked liar. If that fortune teller was right about them, then what their relationship was wasn't good at all. A tough ending was what it was supposed to be. A tough ending. Jiyong was right.  
Weddings really do suck.


	6. You Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria worries Jiyong is becoming distant. Jiyong becomes overconfident.

Victoria arrived at the YG building early that morning. She had decided that she wasn't going to believe what the psychic told her about Jiyong the month before. She liked him a lot and she had a somewhat good relationship with him already. Well not really, but all that needed to happen now was for him to realize how much he really liked her. Then they could really have a good relationship.  
"Wake up, you're day dreaming again." Missy snapped Victoria out of her delusional thoughts.  
"Sorry." Victoria brought her mind back to where she currently was. "Am I supposed to be somewhere right now?"  
"Yeah. G Dragon has a variety show appearance today." Missy informed her. "You should get going before you're late."  
Victoria remembered immediately what show it was and rushed out the door, catching a taxi. Missy laughed at Victoria as she ran for her life. Her fear of disappointing G Dragon was simply beyond funny since Victoria always seemed to be trying too hard.   
"Missy, be a doll and take these new trainee contracts to the copier." One of the full time composers handed her stacks of papers.   
"I'll be more of a doll for you if you want." Missy immediately started flirting with him, making him blush deeply.  
"If you want, I can take you out for a drink later." The guy tried not to stutter like an idiot.  
"Then after that, you can show me round your place." Missy sensually touched his shoulder, making him gulp nervously, also making his voice rise up a couple octaves.  
"Sounds good." He replied then quickly left.  
Missy laughed confidently then went to the copy room just to drop the contracts there and not actually copy them. She went to the break room instead.  
"Hey, Missy." She heard someone greet her when she entered. She turned her head and saw it was Taeyang.  
"Hello, Taeyang." Missy greeted back. "How's your song with GD coming along?"  
"It's going really well. We should have all the recording stuff done by tomorrow."  
"Sounds good. Do you think we can drop the act now? No one's watching."  
"A plus is that there's no camera's in here either." Taeyang smiled cutely and held his arms out to her. "Come here my little blonde angel."  
Missy squealed like a cute little school girl and sprinted into his arms.  
"Youngbae!" Missy giggled as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "You know I had to flirt with someone earlier to keep our cover? It's not as fun anymore."  
"Blow him off, because we're going out tonight." Taeyang kissed her nose.  
"Jiyong and Victoria can't find out. What are we going to tell them?"  
"Easy. You say you're going out with whoever and I'll just say I'm staying here to work late."  
"We've been seeing each other for an entire month now." Missy pouted. "I know we're not exactly official yet and all. Do you think they'll catch on eventually?"  
"They haven't so far." Taeyang gave her a peck on her lips. "Will you being going to Phoenix with Victoria next month?"  
"Nope. Which means you can come over whenever you want."  
"I look forward to it."  
__  
Victoria entered the building to where the filming was going to be. Once she got to the back stage area, she looked high and low for Jiyong. She opened the door to the dressing room area, and found him getting his hair and makeup done by at least three other stylists.   
"Hey." Victoria awkwardly spoke up, trying to get his attention since he didn't acknowledge her coming into the room.  
"Oh, hey." Jiyong casually replied back. "What are you doing here?"  
"Am I late or something?" Victoria looked around in confusion.   
"No." Jiyong paused so he could thank the other stylists then turned back to her. "I told them they could replace you for today."  
His answers weren't making her understand any more than she already did, which wasn't much.   
"Why?"  
"No reason. But since you're here, I guess you can stay and help out these other lovely ladies." He grinned which made her want to slap him. He then turned to one of the stylists who she knew and was also around the same age. It was the same girl she spoke to when she was attempting to hide from Jiyong. Her name was Park MiKyung. "Can you help freshen me up for the second half of filming later?"  
MiKyung blushed, laughing shyly. "Of course."  
Victoria wanted to slap the both of them. What did he think he was doing? He was flirting right in front of her, and had her replaced for the day with no real reason? Was he actually being serious right now?  
"Ji, can I talk to you?"  
"I can't, I'm about to go out. We can chat later. And what's with the pet names?" He patted her shoulder casually as he walked past her to leave.  
"Is he having a bad day or something?" Victoria looked at MiKyung after he left, feeling extremely confused.  
"Not that I know of. He seems to be in a great mood today." MiKyung replied. "Why?"  
"Oh, it's not a big deal." She decided to leave it at that. It won't be a problem unless he were to continue whatever he was doing throughout the day.  
__  
It was exactly what he did. He kept acting the same the entire day. He flirted with other girls, especially MiKyung. He always made sure that he did it while she was in the room. He always smiled around her, made her laugh, and kissed her hand. Was he trying to make her jealous? Angry? Annoyed? Because it was definitely working.  
"GD needs his outfit change now, since he will be going to a photoshoot after this. " MiKyung informed Victoria, which meant he will be coming back into the room any second. "You want to help me pick something out?"  
"Sure, I think I can find something good." Victoria went over to the clothing rack with MiKyung and started looking. She had no doubt that she could pick something better and faster than MiKyung could, since the girl obviously didn't know him well enough to know what to pick anyway.   
She couldn't deny that Mi-Kyung was really pretty and seemed genuinely sweet. Her long and straight dark brown hair, dark grey eyes, puffy cheeks, and full lips could make her irresistable to just about anyone. Was this Jiyong's type? It couldn't be. She couldn't let MiKyung take Jiyong's interest away no matter how oblivious she was to doing it.   
"Actually, MiKyung." Victoria broke the silence, "Why don't you go take a break now since I'm here?"  
"You don't think he would mind?"  
"No, not at all." She had to be alone with him so she could give him a piece of her mind.   
"Okay. I'll see you later then." MiKyung gave her a sweet smile of thanks then left. Victoria smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for Jiyong to walk through that door and see how he felt to her being there instead of MiKyung. She got her answer quickly. Jiyong entered, not yet noticing that Victoria was there instead.  
"MiKyung, tell me that story again about what happened to your father during Chuseok, because that was too funny." Jiyong happily entered, immediately removing his shirt. Oh, so if MiKyung was in here, he was just going to remove his shirt so casually? Once the door shut, he jumped a little in surprise at seeing Victoria standing there. "Oh, you're here. Where's MiKyung?"  
"I told her she could leave." Victoria gritted her teeth. "Disappointed?"  
"No, why would I be?" He shrugged off her question as if it were nothing. "Everything okay with you?"  
"Not really." Victoria couldn't believe he wasn't getting it. "Ji, why didn't you want me here?"  
"You're still upset about that?" He chuckled. "Relax, we'll have to do this a few times. It's not a big deal."  
"I would strongly appreciate you telling me why."  
"It's obvious Ri, we can't be seen together too much or else people will start catching on that we're you know, involved with each other."  
"What's with the pet names?" Victoria repeated what he hada said earlier. He loved when she got an attitude with him like what she was doing right now.  
"Come on, don't take that so personally. You should know better than to be calling me Ji in front of people who don't know about us. I don't call you Ri or Tori baby in front of them either. If we did that then people would know we're close."  
"Okay, that explains one thing about today." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me about MiKyung. You like her?"  
"Now I see why you're mad." He laughed. He came close to put his hand on her cheek. She immediately smacked it away. "You're jealous."  
"No."  
"I told you we would have to see other people so no one will suspect." He tried again and succeeded with resting his hand on her cheek, softely stroking her skin with his thumb. "It's just harmless flirting to avoid suspicion. It means nothing."  
"So you're not going to date her or anything?"  
"Of course not. Does that make you feel better?"  
"A little." She rolled her eyes, feeling a little dumb.  
"I have to ask you one thing though. And don't lie."  
"What?"  
"Are you jealous of MiKyung?" He asked, looking into her eyes. "Because you know that if you're jealous, that means you have romantic feelings for me, which is something we're not supposed to have in this relationship. So if you're jealous, we'll have to end this right now so neither of us get hurt, especially you. So I'll ask again. Are you jealous of MiKyung?"  
He was right. Admitting she was jealous is the same as admitting her feelings for him. She couldn't be jealous. She had him as of right now and he still had her. Having each other this way was good enough. She would rather have it this way then to have nothing with him at all.   
"I'm not jealous of her. Why would I be?" Victoria casually replied to sound as convincing as possible.  
"Well she's pretty, sweet, funny, talented-"  
"It was a rhetorical question." She quickly interrupted him. He loved getting on her nerves like that.   
He laughed hysterically, "You're annoyed so easily, aren't you?"  
"No. I really don't have a reason to be jealous of her or anyone. I'm the one who gets in bed with you on a regular basis."  
"Well, not just the bed." Jiyong smirked, backing up to lock the door. "There's also closets, recording rooms, club bathrooms, cars, dressing rooms..."  
She bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was getting at. He got close to her and whispered into her ear, making her shudder.  
"Why don't we add another dressing room to our list?" He smirked. All she could do was slowly nod her head in agreement. His soft lips traveled from her ear to her neck, making her eyes fall shut and tilt her head to the side to give him more access.   
"You're not going to get jealous anymore are you?" His voice mumbled as he kissed and sucked on her neck.  
"No." She managed to choke out. "And I wasn't-Jealous."  
"That's good." One of his hands traveled to her tight jeans and began undoing them with just a few of his fingers. "I'm sorry I made you feel neglected today. I'll make it up to you."  
All Victoria could do was pleasurably sigh in response. He had her jeans undone which made it easier for him to slowly slip his hand down past her panties. He backed her up so she was pinned between him and the wall. He finally put his lips to hers, his hot and wet tongue easily entering her mouth.   
The things he made her feel was unimaginable. He was always able to make her feel like she was drunk on his passionate affection. Her mind was absolutely foggy. She had already forgotten how mad she was at him, how jealous she was, it all didn't matter anymore.  
She felt his excitement growing as he pressed his body against hers. He lifted her arms over her head for a moment so he could remove her shirt. She attemped to contain her moans in his kiss so she could unbuckle his pants. He backed up a little, removing his hand so she could pull his pants all the way down, him doing the same with hers after. He got down on his knees so he could pull down her panties and twirl them in his hands.   
"Are these the ones I bought you?" He smirked, looking up at her.  
"Maybe." She giggled, playfully pouting at him. He decided to tease her because of her answer and tossed her underwear behind him, then putting his hands on her thighs to seperate them. He put his mouth to her core, making her knees want to give away. She knew what he was doing and let out a laugh. "Okay okay, yes they are. Happy?"  
He pulled away and stood back up, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "Of course I am."  
He kissed her again and put her arms around his shoulders. He then grabbed her thighs again so he could lift her up against the wall. She bit on his lower lip, making him growl as he quickly entered her. Soon his pace had quickened and the sound of both of their grunts and moans filled the room.  
They couldn't be too loud since someone from the outside had the chance of hearing, but that's what made it even more thrilling. It was nothing but pure pleasure that jolted throughout their bodies, both wanting to cry out for more. A familiar and intense sensation began building up in between her legs, making her forget where they were and started crying out Jiyong's name.  
"Ji.." She whined, her nails digging into his back, which he loved.  
"Not yet Tori baby." Jiyong panted. He said to lay off the pet names yet he used hers anyway. He suddenly stopped but kept himself inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her onto the floor.   
He put his hands on both sides of her head and began thrusting again. A necklace he was wearing dangled from around his neck and tickled the skin on her chest as he hovered over her.   
"Oh yes, Tori baby." He quietly moaned at the feeling of her tightening her legs around him and moving her hips in sync with his.   
The intense sensation started building for her again and he wasn't stopping this time. He kept going which made it grow more and more until it made her feel like she were about to explode beneath him. He felt her tighten around him, increasing the friction, also increasing his own climax. He came just seconds after her.  
He had yet to realize it, but he didn't want anyone else but her. No one could make him feel intense like this, or calm, or happy. He didn't know it yet, but deep down inside he was rather happy that she was jealous. She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew the truth. He never knew anyone so deeply, and she could say the same for him.  
"You're supposed to be somewhere." Victoria stroked his hair a little. "Photoshoot I believe."  
"It will be your fault if I'm late.' He teased, "Your job is to dress me, not undress me."  
"Sorry." She laughed along with him. He got off of her and handed all her clothes.   
"It's worth it though." He smiled rather sweetly as he dressed himself. "I'll just go wearing this, it's not a big deal. Are you coming with me to the photoshoot? I could use a little help."  
"What, you don't want MiKyung to go instead?" Victoria playfully hit his shoulder, in which he did it back to her.   
"Come on, seriously. Come with me." He pinched her cheek as if she were a child.   
"Okay fine, Ji." She pushed his hand off.   
"But no pet names once we get there." He pointed his finger at her as he unlocked the door and opened it.   
She laughed as she left with him. "Okay, you got me. Deal."


	7. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria asks Jiyong for an important favor. Missy loses faith in her relationship with Taeyang.

Victoria awoke with Jiyong fast asleep next to her. She knew she had to ask him about taking a week off for the favor she wanted from him. She highly doubted he would say yes, but it was worth a try. It probably wasn't the best idea to ask right now since they both were waking to major hangovers.   
"Ji? Ji." Victoria reached over and started lightly nudging his shoulder. He only groaned which made her shake his shoulder a little rougher, "Ji, wake up."  
"No." He mumbled through his dry lips.   
"Wake up." She nudged him more which only made him groan louder. "I have something I need to ask you. It's a little favor."  
"Not right now, I'm hungover." He kept his eyes closed and faced away from her while laying on his stomach.  
"I'm hungover too, so just listen." Victoria insisted. "My mother's birthday is next week. It's the day before Easter in the U.S. and I promised I would be there. So I'll be in Phoenix for the entire week."  
"And you're telling me this now because?" Jiyong put his face into the pillow.   
"I'm getting to that. The reason I'm telling you is because," Victoria hesitated, "I want you to come with me."  
Jiyong shot his face out from the pillow in an instant and looked at her. "Say what?"  
"I want you to come with me." She repeated.  
"Tori baby, deep down there's a chance that I might want to, but you have to understand the long list of reasons as to why I can't." He whined which made her roll her eyes.  
"I know, I know. But we can work it out."  
"No, we can't. Let me explain." Jiyong sat up and looked into her eyes. "I have recordings, dance practices, composing, meetings, live stages, tours, and above all else, I can't risk being seen going there or being there. And if I'm seen with you outside of work, people will start talking and we'll have to end what we have together. I don't want to risk any scandals."  
"You're risking a scandal every time you're with me." Victoria retorted. "And, I may have already said I was bringing you."  
Jiyong's eyes widened at her words. "You did not."  
"Relax, my family has no idea who you are so it's okay. They knew I was a fan of some korean group, and they can't even remember your name. They don't care anyway." Victoria tried relaxing him. He rolled his eyes.  
"Ri! Why did you do that?" Jiyong whined as he collapsed his face into his pillow.   
"I don't know! My entire family always asks me 'why don't you have a boyfriend yet Vic? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Any cute Korean guys? Do you have a boyfriend now? How about now? Now? How about now? Now? Now?' I couldn't take it anymore so I just said your name by accident." Victoria explained. "The point is that they gave me no choice but to bring you there with me to prove that you're real."  
"And when is this?"  
"Next week. And you just have to pretend you're my boyfriend." She didn't want to reduce to begging but it was becoming her only option. "They can't know that we're you know, friends with benefits. I wasn't that kind of person when I left."  
"I'll tell you what." Jiyong finally took his face out of the pillow and rested his head into his hand which was propped up by his elbow. "I'll go and do as you ask. If-"  
"If what?"  
"If you let me flirt with Mi-Kyung for at least fifteen minutes."  
"Not happening." She immediately refused even though she knew she wasn't going to win.  
"Why? Afraid you'll get too jealous?" He smirked, letting his resting hand creep up her smooth thigh.   
"No! I just don't think that is very fair."  
"Of course it's fair. Everything I do is fair." He made his fingers go up like walking legs but she smacked his hand away. "Come on. Fifteen minutes, that's it."  
"Two." Victoria glared at him.  
"Twenty."  
"Five."  
"Ten."  
"Fine, ten minutes. But try to keep it at a minimum. You don't want to ruin your reputation." Victoria pouted.  
"Only you can do that, Ri." Jiyong snuck his hand back to her upper thigh as he innocently smiled so he looked cute.  
"That nickname is annoying." Victoria blushed as he came closer so that he was now hovering over her.   
"I think it's cute." He kissed her nose cutely which made her roll her eyes at him.  
"The last thing you should see me as is cute."   
"Well," Jiyong began kissing her neck, "Let's fix that then, shall we?"  
"Let's."   
__  
"This was fun." Taeyang parked his car down the street from Missy's apartment.   
"It was." Missy replied, making their slightly awkward atmosphere more awkward. "I guess I'll be going now."  
"Wait." Taeyang stopped her by gently touching her wrist, "Can I possibly kiss you goodbye?"  
"Youngbae, you and I both know you can't just kiss me goodbye." Missy giggled, touching his chest, "Because then we would be in this car all night."  
"We don't have to go that far right now. We have only been seeing each other for what, eight weeks?"  
"Wow, has it been that long already?" Missy whispered to herself. She was never in a relationship this long. Not to mention the fact that this would mean she's never gone this long without doing anything with anyone.  
"Yes, it has been that long." Taeyang replied which meant he obviously heard her. "We can kiss without doing anything more than that you know."  
"That's baby stuff." Missy pouted. This resistance he was giving was making her go nuts.   
"Its not baby stuff." He chuckled at her cute stubbornness. "It's us taking things a little slow."  
"A little slow?" This was snail race slow to her and they were the snails. She just wanted to put rocket launchers on those snails so they could get to the finish line faster.   
"Yes, a little slow. We're not like Jiyong and Victoria, and I don't want to be. I want something more than that." He stroked some of her blonde hair in his fingers. "We will get to that point one day, but not right now. Think of it something to look forward to."  
Missy smirked playfully, "So you're looking forward to it?"  
Taeyang couldn't help but blush as he licked his lips. "Yeah, I am."  
"That is so...Cute." Missy poked his cheek, but he pushed it away. "What?"  
Taeyang laughed cutely, "I just want to kiss you right now."  
Missy giggled as she obgliged and leaned over to kiss him, resting both of her hands on his cheeks. He kissed her softly, savoring the moment he was having with her. Whenever he tried kissing her, she always tried going further than that and it took every ounce of will power he had to not give into that demand.  
He knew she was well experienced in that area. He heard the talk around the YG building about her. Yet when he met her, and actually sat down with her to talk over coffee, he realized she was more than that. She was beautiful, charming, considerate, funny, and always knew what she wanted. He was a respectful guy and wasn't going to take advantage of her reputation for his own benefit. He was more trying to fix her way of thinking and behaving, not glorifying it. Because she was so much more than that.  
He seemed to lose himself for a moment and let his hands rest on her back and bring her closer to him. She eagerly got onto his lap and he let her hungrily kiss him. She couldn't take his nobleness. Why couldn't he be like every other guy and let desire take over? Was he just stupid or what? This behavior was beyond anything she was used to. She made the move of straddling his lap inside the car and he was allowing her to. She put her tongue into his mouth as she grinded into him which made him release a few involuntary noises.  
His rational mind returned, to another part of his body's dismay. Doing this could've been so easy, and he didn't like how easy it was. He broke the kiss and let the both of them pant for air against each other's faces.  
"I think we should stop there." He muttered as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry."  
Missy couldn't help but laugh. "You are a weird one, I'll give you that."  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as she got off of him so she could open the passenger door and leave.   
"I guess so." Missy replied and decided to give him a kiss on his cheek before leaving.   
He watched he walk down the street to her apartment building and sighed to himself. It was definitely her who was the weird one. He sighed and looked down at the part of his lap where his jeans became incredibly tight from the makeout session.  
"Can't you be on my side for once in my life?" He whined at it, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "You can calm down now, you're not getting anything tonight."  
Taeyang could breathe in and out deeply before driving off to go home.   
Missy made sure her outfit and hair were all in order before angrily putting her key in the door to open it.  
"Nice to see you again." Victoria greeted her as she stomped into the apartment.   
"Why do you say that?" Missy replied with a slight annoyance in her voice.  
"Because you've been going out a lot lately so I just thought I'd say it." Victoria noticed Missy's mood. "What's up with you right now?"  
"Nothing." Missy snapped back. "Why would something be up?"  
"Well there's your attitude. That's a pretty good hint. I haven't seen you like this since you dated that virgin high school senior in your third year of college. You know, the one that lasted two weeks before giving in."  
Well this is even worse than that, Missy thought, but didn't say out loud.  
"You're sexually frustrated again." Victoria knew her all too well.  
"I am not." Missy immediately denied it. "I have no reason to be."  
"Yes you are. You get all cranky whenever you're like that. But that only happens when you actually try dating someone." Victoria quickly put it together. "Oh my god, you're dating someone! Who is it?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not dating anyone." Missy went into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Oh really, then where have you been going for the past few weeks?"  
"Just out." She wanted to smack herself for forgetting the lie her and Taeyang worked out.  
"Now I know you're dating someone!" Victoria began following Missy around the apartment to try getting a name out of her. "Who is it?"  
"You know what? What is it with guys who actually say no to having sex? Is there a screw loose in their head or something?"  
"I can't believe you're actually complaining."  
"He said he wants something more. What the hell does that mean?"  
"Maybe it means he loves you." Victoria teased numerously.  
"Gross." Missy scoffed. "I need someone like Jiyong. That is so much better for me."  
"You make a move towards Ji and I'll kill you." Victoria pointed her finger at her.   
"I know, I was just being hypothetical. An analogy."  
"Yeah, an awful analogy." Their conversation was then interrupted by Victoria's phone signaling a text. A text from Kwon Jiyong himself.  
"Who's that?" She heard Missy ask.  
She read the text from him which said, "Come over, I'm bored."  
She started to actually think that maybe Missy was right even though she didn't want it to be. Maybe it was time to start having a little something more with Kwon Jiyong. She replied with a simple, "No" and laughed as she imagined what his reaction would be once he saw it.  
"No one important."


	8. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to find out if Jiyong has deeper feelings for her. Missy reveals a secret.

"No."   
Jiyong started at the word in a shock. No? Why is she saying no? She had never refused him before like this. In utter confusion, he texted back with,  
"Why not? I'm bored and I need you right now~"  
Victoria looked at his eager words and laughed. He was being so pathetic and she found it so funny. So he only wanted her when he was bored? She decided to taunt him more.  
"Well that's too bad, I guess you're going to have to finish off by yourself tonight."   
She wanted him to go crazy for her, it was empowering. It was also the closest she could get him to having some sort of feelings towards her. Jiyong felt anger boiling in veins at her response. She couldn't be serious right now! He grunted as he called her so he could give her a piece of his mind.  
Her phone rang and she saw his name on her screen. She burst out laughing, imagining how frustrated he was. She was having something more with Kwon Jiyong, and he wouldn't even know it. She took a breath before answering.  
"Yes?" She smirked, putting the phone to her ear.  
"Tori baby, don't torture me like this! All I want is for you to come over like you always do." He whined. She loved it so she kept teasing him further. The angrier he became, the better this would be. She did like him a little mad after all.   
"No, I don't think I will." She held in a laugh. "Like I said, you should be okay by yourself."  
"Victoria, I swear to god if you don't get your butt over here, I'm coming over there."   
"Oh I'm so scared." Victoria giggled which made her hear him growl on the other end. "What is the great G Dragon going to do?"  
"Bend you over the nearest surface and spank you until you apologize to me." His frustrated voice was like sweet velvet in her ear. Just one more push and he was all hers the way she wanted tonight.   
"You don't scare me you little dragon you." She talked to him like he was a baby.   
That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! I'm coming over there right now! You stay right where you are Tori baby and prepare yourself for a bigger dragon." she heard him tell her before hanging up the phone.   
"He is such a child." Victoria mumbled to herself before tossing her phone to the couch. "Hey, Missy?"  
"What?" Missy called back from her room.  
"Ji is on his way here."   
"Whatever, I'm going out anyway." Missy came out wearing a different outfit.  
"You literally just got home."   
"I know, but a guy from the company texted me and asked me to come drinking with him." Missy ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the door in her tight white dress. Oh the irony of that... "Don't expect me to come home tonight."  
"Sure thing." Victoria watched her leave. It wasn't long after that until she heard her phone ringing again on the couch. She sighed and went over to pick up the phone, seeing that it was Jiyong again.  
"What is it, Mister Needy?" Victoria answered the phone.  
"Don't call me that." She hears him reply. She knew he was pouting when he said that.  
"Why not? It's obviously true." It was actually true for both sides right now.  
"You're such a brat. Now let me in before someone sees me."  
"Sees you?"  
"Yeah. I'm outside. Now let me in."  
"Not with that attitude." Victoria laughed as she went into her room so she could put on the lace panties and push-up bra he had bought for her.   
"Dammit, Victoria! I'm standing out here frustrated with a hard on in my pants, now let me in!"  
"I swear, boys have no patience." She muttered, putting her regular clothes on over the sexy undergarments. She went back into the living room so she could buzz him in. "There, the door is open now. Happy?"  
"Ecstatic." Was all he said before hanging up the phone.   
She tossed her phone back onto the couch and started counting to see just how fast Jiyong could get to the door. And in 5, 4, 3...  
"Victoria!" She turned to see Jiyong slamming the door open then shut.   
"Wow, I didn't even get to two. You're quick. As usual." Victoria smirked, and he had enough of her teasing.  
"I didn't come here to joke with you and your attitude."   
Jiyong quickly threw off his jacket and scooped her up into his arms, surprising her. He rushed into her room and kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. He dropped her down onto her bed and pulled his shirt off then hovered over her.  
"You make me so crazy and I don't know why." He said before crushing his lips to hers. Her fists gripped his hair to deepen the kiss and bring him closer. He wasn't having that tonight. She wasn't getting her way tonight. He took her hands away and pinned them down next to her head. "Open your mouth."  
She obliged then felt his warm and wet tongue slide into her mouth, completely dominating hers. He let go of her wrists so he could take off his pants, finally letting his burning erection breathe. He pulled her shirt over her head and smirked at the sight of what she was wearing.  
"You got me angry on purpose, didn't you?" He admired how good her chest looked in the push-up black lace bra. He roughly tugged off her pants and saw she was also wearing the matching black lace underwear. He growled, "You did. Didn't you."  
"I like when your mad. So sue me." She finally answered him and sat up to pull his boxers off, the cool air and slightest friction making him pleasurably hiss.   
"You like when I'm mad?" He smirked, his breathe panting against her face. His tongue licked her bottom lip before smirking again. "Well I'm still mad at you for what you did to me. Very. Very. Mad."  
He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. He hungrily began kissing, licking, and biting down her neck then leaving marks on her chest, going down to her stomach. He decided to tease her like she had teased him. He stayed at her stomach and licked and bit her gently, making her squirm beneath him. He then moved lower and nipped at her inner thighs, then kissed her over the remaining thin fabric covering her most vulnerable place.  
"Okay, I think I've learned my lesson." She whined, hating that he was the one who was doing the torturing.   
"No, you haven't. Not yet my little naughty girl." Jiyong smirked up at her and pulled the panties down her legs. "You're going to learn, got it?"  
She didn't get a chance to reply because his tongue was devouring her the moment he was done talking. Her head snapped back, her back arching and a whimpering moan escaping her mouth.   
"Ji, oh my god!" Her eyes clenched shut and let her mind be consumed by what Jiyong was doing to her. She felt his tongue spelling his name against her core, the hot feeling making the tightening feeling in the lower half of her body increase.   
"Oh my god, Ji. I'm gonna..." She felt herself right at the edge, but right before her climax hit, he stopped and pulled away.  
"No, you're not. I said you're going to learn a lesson for how you treated me. This is your punishment." He crawled back up her body and locked eyes with her. "You're not allowed until I say so. Got it?"  
Victoria could only nod her head which made him smile in return. He leaned down and kissed her for a moment before whispering into her ear, "Get on your knees. Now."  
He moved over so she could sit up and turn herself over onto her hands and knees. They had never done it like this before, but they both knew they were going to like it. She felt his hands caress her skin, one hand tightening on her hip. The other seemed to suddenly vanish, only until she felt it come back, slapping her her butt hard. The sensation made her gasp into her moan, not expecting him to start spanking her.   
"I said I was going to spank you, did I not?" He leaned over to kiss her back, sending goosebumps up and down her spine. "You said you like when I'm mad."  
His palm pulled away and came back to spank her again, making her let out another gasp. Another slap came and she knew her butt must be going red like her hair by now. After a few more slaps he couldn't hold back his urges anymore and gripped both of her hips, pulling her towards him.  
She gasped louder when he entered her. He couldn't help but let a moan pass through his lips from how good she felt, plus the fact that his desire was being fulfilled. He thrusted into her fast and hard, making her hands feel like they couldn't hold her up much longer. One of his hands moved away from her hip so he could tightly grip her burning red hair and pull it so her head came back. She moaned and cried louder, only turning him on more at the the sight of her like this in front of him.   
Her moans bounced off the walls and she gripped the sheets beneath her. He was slamming into that spot inside of her, making her climax start getting closer and closer once again. She bit her lip and clenched herself around his length, making him moan louder.  
"Don't you dare." He growled. He hated having to stop.  
"Ji, please." He was torturing her so badly. She needed him so badly and he wasn't giving enough on purpose.   
"Get on your back." He pushed her so she would turn over. She collapsed onto her back and he hovered over her. "Remember, you can't until I say so."  
He kissed her lips then took a few moments to suck on her neck, making sure to leave a nice mark. As she tried touching him, he did as he did before and pinned her wrists down on the sides of her head.   
"Remember when we did this for the very first time? I was so crazy for you from the start." He put his lips back to hers and devoured her slick tongue with his. As he kissed her, he entered her again and pumped agonizingly slow.  
"Ji, please go faster." She mumbled against his lips. He went even slower, making her groan. It was torturing him too going so slow.  
"I think you've learned your lesson now." He muttered, licking his lips. "Did you learn?"  
"Yes, I did." She insisted, desperate for him to start moving faster.  
"Okay." He pecked her lips then suddenly sped up his movements. "You know what I want you to do now, right?"  
She could only cry out a moan in response. Her back arched so their chests touched. He felt himself get so close, but he wanted her to be first.  
"Do it, come on Tori baby. I want you to." He moaned his words, trying to hold back his orgasm. His words flooding into her ears became her breaking point. Her high had never been so powerful before. She screamed his name and clenched herself around him making him finally let go.   
"Ji?" Victoria spoke up after they rode it out and he collapsed next to her.   
"Hmm?" He replied with as he caught his breath.  
"I'm not going to lie, I think that was the best yet." She couldn't help but laugh a little which made him laugh in return.  
"Yeah it was." He grinned. "And you know what else?"   
"What?"   
"I think you're the greatest friend I've ever had." He laughed, putting an arm around her. "I think I'll sleep here tonight."  
Yeah. Friend. Close, but not close enough. Why was getting him to have deeper feelings so hard? Was it a guy thing? She had no idea. What had just happened, it wasn't love at all.  
"Don't forget, in two days you're not my friend, but my boyfriend." Victoria reminded him of the trip to Phoenix.   
He came to find that he was actually excited for it. Just two weeks with her seemed so nice and he was looking forward to going. It was going to be great and he knew it. He just knew it. He just hoped that those romantic feelings would stay suppressed for the rest of their time together.   
He couldn't like her that way, it would ruin everything. He could never put her in the public's eye. It would be like throwing raw meat into a lion pen. No, the way things are now were just fine. He didn't need or want anything more than this. Right?  
He looked into her eyes and smiled assuringly. "Can't wait."  
Victoria was never one to be easy. But little by little he dirtied her. She wondered if things would've happened the same way if she had known his identity that night, the night she met him. The lights were dim, the music was loud, the alcohol was flowing through everyone's veins, and her mind was lost. And he was there.  
There was a time when she was innocent, a time where she wouldn't have even attempted to do the things she had done with him, or have the confidence she had when she was with him. But that changed when she met him. Him. Kwon Jiyong.  
_____  
Missy quickly downed another shot, trying to forget about Taeyang. What good was it to be with him, but not do anything? She tried her best to be patient with him and she couldn't take it anymore. On top of that, Victoria, her less-experienced-prude of a friend was getting more lately.  
She couldn't help but think if she didn't leave Victoria that night for some guy, Jiyong would've probably noticed her instead. Now she wasn't too interested in him considering the circumstances. She shouldn't feel guilty for being here. It was Taeyang's fault. But was betraying him really the answer?  
"Missy?" Hojoon, the shy guy who called her a doll, got her attention, "Is something bothering you?"  
"Yes there is, cutie pie." Missy replied, giggling away. "I am very drunk right now and I can't help but think about a certain something."  
"And what would that be?" Hojoon watched as she took another shot.  
"A secret." She leaned in closer. "Do you want to know what it is?"  
Hojoon shrugged, "Sure."  
"It's about G Dragon." Missy giggled more. "He's having a big fling with his stylist who is my friend and roommate."  
Hojoon gasped in surprise, "Really?"  
"Yes, and I have proof on my phone, look." Missy took out her phone and went to her pictures. "Look at it."  
The picture was pretty much the same one she took on Victoria's phone. It was the first night they got together and Missy took a picture of them sleeping on Victoria's phone. Of course she lied when she said there was nothing of it on her phone.  
"And that is a real photo?" Hojoon looked at it in shock. If only this could get out to the public.  
"Of course it is! I also have a video." She then showed him a short video about fifteen seconds long which was of Victoria and Jiyong sleeping with Missy's faint giggling in the background.   
"Wow! Why do you have that on your phone?"  
"Because it's funny." Missy tucked her phone away. "Who knows, maybe I'll forget it's there and never even mention it. But you can't tell anyone. You got that?"  
"Yeah, sure." Hojoon stiffened in his seat. He felt like he had to at least tell the CEO. How could he just keep a secret like this?   
"Let's go back to your place now. I don't feel like going home tonight." Missy grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the club. As she kissed him, Taeyang came to her mind again. It couldn't be guilt. She reminded herself that it was his fault this was happening, because it was. It had to be.  
And once she did that, all the guilt finally subsided...


	9. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Jiyong travel to Phoenix. Jiyong feels threatened when he meets Victoria's ex-boyfriend.

Jiyong made sure to keep the entire plan organized. A lie was made up to tell the public that he was going to vacation in the US. It was a bit weird to see Victoria at the airport and not being able to talk to her, or even look at her. He stood across the room while she sat in one of the seats at the gate. He saw her wearing the hugging skinny jeans he loved on her, and a loose fitting t-shirt with flip flops. Her firing unnatural red hair was tied back and pulled through her pink snap back cap that read "love" on the front in gold lettering. She wore sunglasses and a white sick mask to hide her face, just in case anyone were to recognize her.   
He found himself staring at her through his own sunglasses and cleared his throat in awkwardness. Why was he admiring her so much? She was only a friend. A friend that made him feel good when he needed it. He said that if one were to grow feelings for the other, they would have to stop doing what they were doing. He hated he said that because he couldn't simply take it back now. He had too much pride for that. They both did. He knew she had real feelings for him and he liked that since he had feelings for her in return.   
However, he could never let her know that. They both couldn't bring themselves to say it because of what he said. If one were to admit their feelings, the other would suppress their own and suggest ending it, since that was the rule. They could never date properly. He couldn't risk it getting out to the public and have her hated on. His thoughts about it brought up the question of if he was suppressing his feelings for her, or for himself. If it really was for himself, did that make him selfish?  
The announcement came that the plane was now boarding. The first class was being boarded first, which meant he couldn't stand there any longer. Putting his lollipop back into his mouth, he walked to the plane and forced himself not to give Victoria another glance.   
Victoria looked up and saw Jiyong boarding the plane first. He was such a good friend for agreeing to do this. She was originally going to visit for just a week, but when she told her family that she would be bringing her "boyfriend" with her, they insisted on her staying another week. Two weeks in Arizona with Kwon Jiyong. She couldn't help but feel excited and worried at the same time. She had to be at least a little worried since if one thing went wrong, like them being seen together, everything would be ruined. He looked so handsome when he dressed plainly. Just jeans, a button up light blue shirt, and him wearing his snap back on backwards. He always liked thinking outside the box when it came to fashion, sometimes a little too much. She noticed that in reality, he was perfect with just the simple things.   
After the first class boarded, she waited for her section to be called. Once she stepped into the plane, she passed the people already seated and saw Jiyong sitting in the seat closest to the aisle. She walked right past him, hating that she couldn't speak to him for the entire flight. They would be on here for hours and hours and she hated that they would be strangers the entire time. He kept his head down as she passed, keeping his eyes on his phone. As soon as she sat in her window seat further back, she glanced up just a little and saw his head up in the front. They were so close yet so far away. She suddenly felt her text message ringtone go off in her back pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Jiyong had just texted her.   
"This sucks." She read and it made her laugh a little. He sent another message which read, "How's it going back there?"  
She replied, "It's boring back here. How is it up there?"  
"It's very boring, I wish you were here next to me." He looked at his message before he sent it and decided to delete the last part. Instead he just sent, "Very boring."   
"Don't worry, Ji. We'll be together again soon! See you in seventeen hours!" No, she couldn't say that. It was too romantic. He'll hate that. She decided to delete the middle part and just sent, "Don't worry, Ji. See you in seventeen hours!"  
For the beginning of the flight, they had to shut off their phones to their dismay. Once they were allowed to turn them back on, they texted on and off throughout the flight, only doing so when they were really bored. Just as everyone on the plane was falling asleep, Jiyong thought about sending Victoria a goodnight text but decided not to and shut his phone off. She didn't need that from him, he was sure of it.  
__  
They were strangers for hours and hours. There was not a single glance or spoken word. It still didn't end once they got off the plane. Jiyong got off first and had to go straight to the hotel he made a reservation for, even though he was never going to stay in it. Victoria got a taxi to pick her up once Jiyong got back which was a street or so downward from the airport. He helped her put her suitcase into the trunk of the taxi and they rode together to her parent's house. They didn't say a single word along the way however they both remember the last time they rode a taxi together. It was the night they first met. They had driven to Victoria's apartment and had a one night stand that would eventually turn into what it is now.   
Once they pulled up to the house, Jiyong couldn't help but be a little amazed at how big it was. There were multiple cars in the driveway and going down the street of the neighborhood. He also heard lots of people and loud music coming from the backyard. The neighborhood looked like a rich one, and Victoria's house had to be one of if not the nicest house in the entire place. They told the taxi driver to pull over across the street by the curb where there were no cars. Jiyong paid him and helped Victoria pull her suitcase from the trunk.   
"How does it feel to be my boyfriend?" Victoria teased him and smirked a little as they walked across the street to her house.   
"It's only for two weeks." Jiyong playfully rolled his eyes, not wanting to truthfully answer her question.  
"You better fix that attitude, boyfriend." She continued to tease him and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.   
"I have a question of my own." Jiyong cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is this kind of thing, common here?"  
"What is?"  
"You know, the parents and everyone else wanting to meet your boyfriend." She saw his discomfort and couldn't understand why he was feeling that way. "How long did you tell them we were dating? This is a pretty big thing."  
"No it's not. They just want to meet you, that's all."  
"I know but, why?" She saw the confusion on his face. "How serious are we supposed to be right now?"  
"What like, us as a serious couple?"  
"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just having a small issue with understanding-"  
"Victoria!" Jiyong was suddenly interrupted by a girl running from the open backyard and up to them. "It's been so long!"  
"Nat!" Victoria dropped her suitcase and hugged her tightly. "Ji, this is Missy's cousin, Natalie. Me, her, and Missy were a big trio growing up."  
Jiyong didn't say anything. He only smiled politely and bowed his head to her. Natalie looked at him like he were a piece of meat, but quickly wiped it away and waved to him cutely. He caught the look though, it couldn't get past him. It unfortunately went right past Victoria's notice.  
"So this is the boyfriend you told us about?" Natalie laughed with Victoria. "Isn't this the same guy that used to be on the posters in your room?"  
"No!"  
"Really? Because I could've sworn-"  
"That's enough Natalie, you can go now." Victoria's eyes grew big in fear and embarrassment. Jiyong raised his eyebrows in confusion then found himself laughing. Victoria chased her off and ran back to Jiyong to pick up her suitcase.   
"What did she say?" Jiyong laughed, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.  
"Nothing." Victoria quickly replied.   
"Are there posters of me in your room?" He continued to tease her as they made their way into the backyard.  
"No, there are not." She denied it.   
"There must be! I remember you telling me that you used to be a big fan of me." He pointed his finger playfully at her. "You and your lies can't make it past me."  
"Okay so I was a fan of you, so what?" She tried to brush it off like it was nothing so she could shield her complete embarrassment.  
"I think it's safe to say that you've succeeded in the ultimate fan girl dream."  
"And what is that?"  
"Getting into an idol's pants." He smirked and pulled off her hat to ruffle her hair. She playfully hit his arm and they continued doing that back and forth until the reached the back door. They saw lots of people in the yard. They were eating, swimming, dancing, laughing. The music was loud but not too loud for comfort, and the smell of barbecue filled their noses in delight.  
"Okay, I'm going to put my stuff up in my room. You just wait here until I get back, okay?" Victoria patted his shoulder and opened the slide door, entering the house. He wanted to tell her not to go and to not leave him there alone, but it was too late. He took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto the front of his shirt. He put his hands in his front pockets, awkwardly rocking back and forth and looking around.   
"You must be the boyfriend." A woman approached him as did a man that looked around the same age. He tensed up a little, wishing he could remember how to act cool. "We're Victoria's parents."  
He suspected that. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He bit his lip, trying to think of the right thing to say to them. In the next moment, he just blurted out, "I have no intention of marrying your daughter right now."  
The both of them looked at him in complete confusion. Victoria's dad could only find himself replying with, "What?"   
Natalie saw Jiyong being eaten alive by Victoria's parents. It was incredibly funny to watch. A sudden tap on her shoulder took her attention away, and next to her she saw it was Victoria's ex boyfriend, Isaac Byun.  
"Who's that?" Isaac looked over at Jiyong across the way.  
"That's Victoria's new boyfriend." Natalie replied. "Doesn't he look familiar to you too?"  
"Yeah, he does." He remembered the posters on Victoria's wall that were there before she even started dying her hair red.   
"G Dragon! He's my future husband." Victoria giggled.  
"That's a nice thing to say in front of me." Isaac laughed, nudging her with his elbow. "I'm way better looking than him."  
"What?" Victoria gasped. "No! No one is better than GD."   
"Are you saying you like this guy more than me?"  
"Maybe." Victoria smirked.   
"That's not fair." He pouted in jealousy. "It's not like you're ever going to meet him."  
"I will one day! I will meet him and make sure you know about it. I will prove you wrong." Victoria nudged him with her own elbow like he had done to her.  
"Looks like you have proved me wrong." Isaac mumbled to himself, seeing Kwon Jiyong in front of him.   
Jiyong felt so awkward that he wanted to die. He was thankful Victoria's parents finally decided it was best to leave him alone. He felt like he was being stared at and turned his head a little to see the gorgeous Natalie standing next to this guy. Was there a reason they were watching him like that? Were they recognizing who he was?   
"Hey, sorry to leave you out here for so long." Victoria happily came outside again and stood next to Jiyong, making him feel like he could finally breathe again.  
"Who's that with Natalie?" Jiyong discreetly gestured over to them.  
"Oh. That's just my ex boyfriend, Isaac. He's a friend of the family." Victoria tried brushing off the discomfort and awkwardness she now felt. "We broke up before I moved to Korea, so it's okay."  
"Why did you guys break up?" He found himself asking. He couldn't help but be suddenly overly curious.  
"It's a long story. You don't want to hear."  
"I think I do."  
"Okay, fine. I thought we had a future together, but in the end he didn't want to move with me out of the country. He encouraged me to go after what I wanted, and I figured it wasn't worth it. He wanted to do long distance, but I didn't have moving back here on my list of things I wanted. Sungah moved back home, Missy needed me, and my dream job is there, not here. I didn't want a pointless long distance relationship, so I ended it. It was so long ago, it's not even worth talking about. Don't worry about it."  
He was going to worry about it though. They broke up only because she moved far away. This guy could very well still have feelings for her. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Isaac continuing to look in their direction, this time more at Victoria. Jiyong glared at him as he put his arm around Victoria's shoulders, his lips curving into a challenging smirk.   
"What are you doing?" Victoria didn't know how to feel about the sudden skin ship he was doing. Jiyong just smiled at her cutely.  
"I'm being your boyfriend."


	10. Exclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac warns Jiyong that he and Victoria will not last. Jiyong begins to feel like he is no longer pretending.

"Okay so upstairs we have my parent's room down the hall, our third bathroom, the guest bedroom, and my room." Victoria opened the door to her room for Jiyong.   
"I don't see any posters of me." Jiyong teased as he walked in looking at the now plain walls.  
"I took them all down before I moved, thank you very much." Victoria left the door open on a crack and moved over to her suitcase next to her bed. "Do you like bonfires?"  
"Never been to one." Jiyong replied as he continued looking around her room.  
"Well you're going to one in our backyard tonight."  
"Sounds good." He blankly replied as his eyes caught something interesting. "What's this?"  
Victoria looked over at him, seeing that he was picking up a small notebook that was hiding at the back of her desk.   
Her eyes widened, "That's nothing. You don't need to look at that."  
"Oh really, I don't?" Jiyong saw the look on her face, no not able to resist looking at it now. He opened it and scanned through some of the writings, reading what it said out loud. "I love G Dragon so much! Sometimes I hate how popular he is because it makes girls like me less and less worthy-"  
"Give it to me." Victoria rolled her eyes, trying to keep herself composed.   
"I've never seen someone as handsome and sexy as GD! He's literally a perfect human being!" Jiyong continued teasing her, laughing as he recited her diary. "He's handsome, cute, talented, charming, what more could anyone ask for in a man?"  
"Okay you had your laugh, now give it to me!" Victoria grumbled but that didn't stop him.   
"I had another dream about GD last night. I was hugging him and I didn't want to ever let go it just felt so good and right!"  
"I said give it to me!" Victoria had enough embarrassment and reached across her bed to pull him down onto it so she could grab the old diary from him. Her doing that only made him laugh more. He held the diary up away from her and nudged her hands away so she couldn't grab it and continued reading just to mess with her more.  
"I had another dream about GD, it was very dirty. My mom would be so mad at me if she knew I thought about such things sometimes, but I don't care! I think GD is the sexiest most handsome man in the world!"  
"Shut up!" She got on top of him and reached for the diary, but every time she got close he moved his arm so she couldn't have it.   
"I love GD so much!" He laughed then looked at her, smiling in the most teasing way possible. "Aww you love me?"  
"No! I haven't written in that thing for a long time. Now give that back before I hurt you."  
Jiyong instead tossed the diary behind them onto the floor. He moved so Victoria was the one beneath him.  
"I like what you said. It was all really cute." His smile changed from teasing to sincere. She rolled her eyes at his words which made him laugh and kiss her nose. "I mean it. It was cute."  
"Shut up." She grimaced and lightly hit his chest. He only kissed her nose again. "Stop that."  
"Make me." He kissed her nose again, then her eyes, her forehead, then her cheeks and repeat.   
She giggled, "Ji, what are you doing?"  
"I don't know, seemed like it would be a good idea." He replied before doing it more then moving his kisses to her lips.  
She didn't bother trying to fight that off. She kissed him back, making it deeper and more passionate. She put her arms around his neck to keep him there which he obviously didn't mind. They both suddenly heard the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat in her doorway. They broke the kiss and lifted their heads to see Isaac standing in the doorway looking rather uncomfortable.   
"I just...You're mom was asking for you." Isaac spoke awkwardly, his eyes not able to remain on them.  
"Oh, thanks." Victoria replied, feeling awkward herself since Jiyong was still on top of her. "I'll be right there."  
"Okay." Isaac replied back before quickly leaving. Jiyong didn't hesitate to laugh as soon as he was gone.  
"What's so funny?" Victoria looked up at him.  
"The look on his face." Jiyong laughed. The face Isaac had when he saw him with her like this was just so funny to him. That ought to show him not to try anything.   
"You're so weird today." Victoria pushed him off so she could stand up. "Come outside with me, let's go."  
Jiyong remembered what had just happened with her parents when she was gone. It was so awkward and embarrassing especially when he said what he said. He hoped her mom didn't want to talk about that. Victoria knowing about it would just make it worse.  
"Okay."  
Isaac walked down the stairs of the house and met up with Natalie who was waiting for him in the kitchen. He shook away the image he had just seen upstairs of Victoria, or at least he tried. He couldn't help that it was trying to burn itself into his memory.  
"Are you okay? Natalie laughed a little at him, seeing the look on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
"You don't seem fine. What, did you walk in on them doing something up there?" She laughed more.  
"They were kissing." Isaac said with a disgusted tone and cringed. "He was on top of her on her bed, and they were kissing."  
"So it's actually legit? They're dating?"   
"Yeah, I think they made that obvious." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know, deep down I guess I hoped she was lying. It's been a while since I've seen her, I shouldn't be surprised that she's moved on. Sucks for you, too."  
"Why does it suck for me?"  
"Because ever since that guy walked in here you've been looking at him like he was a piece of meat." Isaac held in a laugh. "Since they're actually together, looks like you won't be getting a piece of that. Unless you're daring enough."  
"Oh shut up. I wouldn't do that to Victoria." Natalie pouted. "Would Missy? Probably. But even I don't stoop that low."  
"You did with me."  
"That was a one time thing, and Victoria was gone by then. Don't think too much into it. Not my fault I've been single forever."  
"I don't know, I just don't think this guy is right for her. He seems so, opposite of the kind of guy she should have."  
"You don't even know him." Natalie laughed. "Or are you just jealous that she's dating a gorgeous idol that she's loved more than you now and is, well, not you?"  
"That's not funny." Isaac rolled his eyes. "I dated her for what, nearly four years? I know her better than anyone, and I know that this guy isn't for her. I know it. They're not gonna work out, and when it doesn't-"  
"You're going to be there to swoop in and be her shoulder to cry on?" Natalie made a fake sad pouty look and batted her eyelashes.   
"No. I'll be there and she'll realize us breaking up was silly and then we'll get back together again."  
"She doesn't exactly live here anymore, smart one. She lives on the other side of the world now in case you've forgotten. You could've gone with her, but no. You had to be stubborn and decide to stick around here."  
"I was an idiot for that, I admit it."  
"You can't expect everything to work out for you, it isn't that simple."  
"I know that, I'm just saying-"  
"Saying what?" The two heard Victoria's voice and turned to see her approaching.   
"Oh, nothing." Isaac tried keeping his cool. He pointed to the back slide door, "Your mom's outside."  
"Thanks." Victoria opened the door and left with Natalie deciding to go with her. Isaac thought about going after her so they could talk but before he could, Jiyong suddenly appeared behind him.  
"I heard almost everything you said." Jiyong said, grabbing his attention.  
"Oh hey, I didn't notice you there." Isaac jumped as he turned around. "What exactly did you hear me say?"  
"You said you are going to get her back together with you. That's not going to happen." Jiyong put the words together as best he could and said them like he meant it. He did mean it. "I had every reason to not come here, but I did. I came here for her, and she knows that. We won't break up easily, and if we do, she won't take you back."  
"You don't know that. How long have you been dating her? How did you end up dating her anyway?" Jiyong's sudden silence made him smirk because he knew it wasn't because he didn't understand him. It was because he didn't have an answer. "You're not really together are you? I knew it. I knew she wouldn't get together with someone who isn't good for her."  
"She's my friend, okay?" Jiyong had no idea what Isaac meant so he decided to ignore it. "We have a good relationship."  
"Oh, I see how it is. You're her 'friend'." Isaac scoffed at the realization. "Now I really know that it's not gonna work out. She's not like that. She's either going to get over it, or will end up asking you for something more. Either way she's gonna get hurt. That's something you can't avoid."  
"I would never hurt Victoria." Jiyong shook his head, trying to understand all of his words.  
"She is smart even though she's doing something very dumb right now. You're not the kind of guy she will stay with. I am and I was. I admitted that I should've gone with her to Korea. If I had, we would still be together." Isaac couldn't help but frown.  
Jiyong smirked, "I guess that makes you the dumb one, not her."  
"I'm the dumb one? For what? Letting her do what she wanted?"  
"No. For letting her go."  
Jiyong opened the slide door and stepped outside, leaving Isaac with his final word. He found Victoria, seeing that she was talking to her mother. When he went to go towards her, Natalie blocked his path.  
"I saw you talking to Isaac inside. What were you talking about?"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. You seemed upset."  
"I'm fine." He knew it didn't sound like he really meant it but there was nothing he could do to help that right now.   
"I'm not gonna lie, if you weren't dating Victoria I would've been determined to make a move on you. If you know what I mean." Natalie bit her lip a little. "But don't worry, I'm not that much like Missy."  
"You are Missy's cousin, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"No offense, but I really hate her." Jiyong laughed a little and Natalie laughed back.  
"I don't know a single person who doesn't." She laughed.  
"It's okay, she doesn't like me either." Jiyong smiled cutely.   
"You and Victoria must be pretty serious then. What would you say your relationship is?"  
Jiyong saw Victoria finish talking to her mom and approaching them with a beautiful smile on her face, her luscious red hair slightly blowing in the small cooling breeze. He couldn't help but sincerely smile to himself as he took the moment to admire her.  
"We're exclusive." He answered just before approaching Victoria himself and putting his arm around her shoulders.  
"What were you talking to Natalie about?" Victoria asked him as she tried to calm her sudden fluttering heart. He's never put his arm around her like this, now this is the second time in one day. She convinced herself that he was just trying to make their fake relationship look believable. He really was good at it.  
"Nothing really. What were you talking to your mom about?" He replied as they walked past the pool that had some of the party goers playing and swimming inside.  
"Nothing really." She mimicked him teasingly. "Okay, we just took a minute to catch up on some things. And she also told me that she's happy you don't intend on marrying me yet."  
"Oh my god." Jiyong couldn't help but blush and turn his head away from her. His reaction made her hysterically laugh. Her laughter didn't stop his blushing but it did make him start laughing a little in return. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that."  
"I'm sorry I left you alone. I didn't know you could embarrass yourself so easily like that." She said through her laughter.  
"You better stop laughing at me." He playfully warned her as he pointed his finger with his free hand.  
"I can't help it, it's funny." She continued anyway.  
"I'm warning you Tori baby, this is your last chance."  
"I'm so scared." She laughed harder at his seemingly empty threat.  
"Very well then." He confidently smiled and tightened his hold around her shoulders. He bent down and put his other arm underneath her knees and picked her up.   
"Ji, what are you doing?" Victoria yelped in surprise as he ran with her in his arms. She saw that he was running back towards the pool. "Kwon Jiyong! You better not!"  
"I warned you, Ri!" Jiyong kissed her cheek before tossing her into the water. He took it as his turn to hysterically laugh at her and clap his hands like a seal.   
"Kwon Jiyong! I'm going to kill you!" Victoria shook her soaked hair out of her face when she reached the surface.   
"Yeah right!" Jiyong was so distracted laughing that he was completely took off guard when someone came up behind him and pushed him into the pool. When he turned around after reaching the surface, he saw Natalie standing there laughing.  
"Now I don't like you either!" Jiyong shouted, splashing water at her. Victoria swam up behind him and put both her hands on his head to push him under. He fought his way to the surface again and splashed her. "Ri! You're dead for that!"  
He didn't even get a chance to do anything because Victoria dunked him under the water again. Once he came back up he splashed her over and over, and she splashed him back.   
"That's it! You know what I'm going to do now?" Jiyong stopped splashing.  
"What?" Victoria stopped splashing as well.  
Jiyong smiled cutely and swam closer to her. He sweetly kissed her lips. They didn't notice Natalie frowning at the sight of them, wishing she could have the same thing. Victoria pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
"Now you know what I'm going to do?" Victoria smirked.  
"What?" Before he could expect it, she dunked him under the water again, making her and Natalie laugh together.   
Jiyong couldn't remember a time where he felt so happy and cut off from everything else. He realized that this was what he loved most about Victoria. When he was with her, he wasn't G Dragon. He was more than just Kwon Jiyong. He was just some guy, and he liked that. He never thought he would, but he did. His head had never felt so clear and calm. Maybe it was time he made him and her what he said they were; what they were there pretending to be.   
Exclusive.  
__  
Hojoon couldn't stop thinking about what Missy had told him.   
"A secret. Do you want to know what it is?"  
"Sure."  
"It's about, G Dragon. He's having a big fling with his stylist who is my friend and roommate."  
He thought about it over and over and considered doing what she said.   
"You can't tell anyone. You got that?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
He felt like he had to at least tell the CEO. How could he just keep a secret like this? Something had to be done before G Dragon's reputation was ruined forever. He knocked on the door and got the okay to come in.   
"What is it?"  
"Yang Hyun-Suk," Hojoon stood in front of the CEO nervously, "I have something very important to tell you."


	11. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang Hyun-Suk questions Missy on her information of Jiyong and Victoria. Taeyang tries to make his relationship with Missy work, despite her distance.

"Are you sure about this?" Yang Hyun-Suk looked at HoJoon from behind his desk.   
"Positive. She told me everything." HoJoon nodded.   
"And you are absolutely sure it was Missy Wells who told you this?"  
"Yes, she has evidence of it on her cellphone."  
Yang Hyun-Suk told a deep breath as he thought. "If it gets out somehow, we'll just say the picture is photo shopped."  
"There's a video too. What if she releases that to prove it's real?"  
"That's even more difficult." Yang Hyun-Suk rubbed his chin with his fingers. "In that case it will be useless to deny that it is real, but we'll have to tweak the story. If the evidence is leaked then it will be posted saying that Kwon Jiyong is in a casual relationship with her. We will have to release a statement that he is seriously dating her, that will protect his image for the most part. I will have to discuss this more with Jiyong once he gets back from his vacation in the States."  
"She told me it was a secret, but I couldn't take knowing without telling you about it." HoJoon frowned.  
"Don't worry, you did the right thing Lee HoJoon. For right now I will talk to her and try to get her to delete the photos and videos from her phone." Yang Hyun-Suk then picked up the phone on his desk. "Yes, please send Missy Wells to my office please. Thank you."  
"What if she doesn't delete them?"  
"She will once I threaten to fire her for blackmail and give her a one-way ticket back to Phoenix."  
"I think I'll just go then." HoJoon laughed nervously. "I'd rather not be here when she comes in. I don't want her to know it was me who told you."  
Taeyang had just been making his way down the hall. Missy had not been texting him so he was going to take a minute to find her in the YG building and ask her nicely about it. It was then when he heard her name come up inside the CEO's office. Curious, he leaned against the wall and listened to one of the head composers, Lee HoJoon, tell Yang Hyun-Suk about Missy. Evidence on her phone? Of Jiyong? She told someone about Jiyong's relationship with Victoria? But wait, why would she tell him? He didn't think they knew each other that well.   
As he stood there thinking about it, he didn't even notice HoJoon exit the office and politely greet him as he passed by. Not too long after, he looked up and saw Missy approaching, which made him stop leaning on the wall and make his way to her before she could reach the door.  
"Missy-" Taeyang instinctively put his hands in hers and in return she gave him a confused glare then pulled her hands away.  
"Yes?" She asked as if looking for an explanation for his behavior.   
"What's wrong?" She was acting so distant. Was there something wrong? Did she suddenly not like him anymore?  
"Nothing. Is there something you need?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something. Did you by any chance tell Lee HoJoon about Jiyong and Victoria? Because he just told Yang Hyun-Suk."  
"He what?" Missy's eyes grew wide. "He wasn't supposed to tell anybody."  
"Why would you do that? Why did you tell him in the first place?"  
"I didn't mean to! It was a stupid drunk mistake, just like the rest of the night with him now." Missy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.   
"What do you mean by that?" Taeyang felt taken aback at her words. "Did you sleep with him?"  
"Well yeah." Missy replied like it was something to be expected which made Taeyang feel like his head was exploding.  
"Wha-Why?" Taeyang gasped. "You and I are the ones in a relationship! Did you somehow forget that?"  
"No, but I figured we could be done with that now. It wasn't going anywhere anyway." Missy simply shrugged.  
"What do you mean? We were just fine. I liked how things were going with us. Are you saying you're just simply bored of me now?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Why? What did I do?" Taeyang then realized what the problem was and shook his head in disappointment. "We date for seven weeks and you leave because I didn't want to go so fast so soon? So you just go sleep with someone else?"  
"What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Anything but that!" Taeyang gasped again. "Are you saying that's all you wanted me for? Say it now because if it is then at least I'll know you never liked me at all."  
"I do like you." Missy accidentally blurted then quickly put her fingers to her lips in shock. She has never said that to a guy before, especially after moving on from them. His words also made her sad for some reason. He was making it seem like she was just using him. Come to think of it, she just noticed that's what she always did with guys, only she never thought anything of it. So why was she feeling bad when Taeyang acknowledged it? Was he different somehow?  
"And I like you." Taeyang's eyes lit up. "We can still make this work, I know it. You're just going to have to try a little harder on your part. Promise me that from now on, you and I are exclusive. Promise me."  
Missy tried looking away from him as she pouted with all her stubbornness of not wanting to say it. He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him. He was so sweet and adorable. She couldn't help but feel getting involved with him was a big mistake since he was so different. But perhaps maybe different was good. He was only trying to help her and be with her the right way, and how could she argue with that?  
"I-" Missy struggled to say it since she wasn't sure if it was a promise she could keep. "-Promise.."  
"What was that? I couldn't understand you." Taeyang giggled cutely which made her laugh in return.  
"I promise." She repeated herself with a little more joy into it. She was going to try as hard as she could to keep her promise no matter how torturous it was going to be. Taeyang was a really good guy who she shouldn't let go of and she now knew that. But it wasn't going to be easy, not one bit.  
"Thank you." Taeyang patted her shoulder. "Now go into that office and fix what you did to my bestfriend."  
"Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Missy tried turning on her cute charm. Taeyang only chuckled and shook his head.  
"Nope." He smiled confidently and walked off, making her roll her eyes.  
"This is definitely not going to be easy." Missy mumbled to herself before blowing a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.   
Taeyang thought it would be best to call Jiyong and let him know what was going on. As soon as he pulled out his phone he remembered the time difference. It was the middle of the day here, which meant it was the middle of the night there. Jiyong was obviously sleeping right now. Taeyang then figured he should call anyway and leave a message. He had to let him know before he comes back. He pressed Jiyong's name and put the phone to his ear waiting for the voicemail to come up.  
"What's up?" He suddenly heard in his ear. Jiyong actually picked up? "Is there something important?"  
"I thought you were sleeping, I was gonna leave you a voicemail." Taeyang chuckled.  
"No, I'm wide awake right now. I'm having the best time here, I wish you could've came too." From the sound of Jiyong's voice, it sounded like he was smiling. It was like he was truly happy. "So what's up?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that Missy accidentally told someone about you and Victoria. One of YG's song writers. It's very complicated, but she told him and he just told the CEO. They're worried about this getting revealed to the public."  
"It's simple, just release a statement denying it."  
"That's what Yang Hyun-Suk is considering but if that doesn't work, he's also thinking of the idea of saying that you and Victoria are actually dating and not just, really really good friends if you know what I mean."  
"Well, maybe that's not a bad thing." Jiyong's response made Taeyang confused. Did he want that to happen? "I mean, it's not guaranteed that anyone else will know. It's still very under the radar right now which is good. But if it were to get out somehow and we were to have no other choice but to say it's a serious thing, I wouldn't mind it. I mean, it's for the best right?"  
"Kwon Jiyong do you have a crush on her?" Taeyang smiled big and Jiyong could tell just from hearing his teasing voice. "What's been going on over there with you two?"  
"Nothing." Jiyong laughed. "I'll talk to you later, I'm heading to bed."  
"All right. Goodnight and don't forget to call me and let me know what you want to do okay?"  
"Okay, bye."  
Missy gasped at Yang Hyun-Suk's request. "No I'm not giving you my phone!"  
"Missy, this is a business matter. I have been told that you have footage of Kwon Jiyong that was taken without his consent and I need to make sure. Hand it over."  
"No! I don't have anything like that on my phone." She lied straight through her teeth. She figured if she kept denying it then he would believe her.  
"If there's nothing on it then you wouldn't mind giving it to me."  
"I know who told you what I said. Lee HoJoon? I was very drunk and I say weird things when I'm drunk. I made it up because I thought it would make me sound more interesting so he would like me. Ask him if he saw any of this so called footage ask him right now. He didn't see anything because I never showed him anything. And that's because I have nothing like that to show him."  
"So you're saying he is lying?"  
"No, he thinks what I said is true and it's not."  
"Missy, this could be so simple. All you have to do is admit it and delete the footage from your phone, that's all."  
"I can't because there's nothing on my phone."  
"Then hand it over."  
"Or what?"  
"Excuse me?" Yang Hyun-Suk stood from his desk, getting angry from the tone she was giving him. "If you don't stop lying and do as I say then you can kiss your job goodbye and fly back to Arizona by tonight."  
Missy swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling herself getting nervous. She buried it deep down and kept herself looking not phased at all. She wasn't going to let him call her bluff.  
"I'm not going to admit to something I didn't do."  
"Yang Hyun-Suk, please." Missy suddenly heard Taeyang's voice behind her at the door. She looked at him with complete surprise. No, was he actually going to help her by lying with her? "If she says she didn't do it then she didn't."  
"Lee HoJoon says that she told him everything about Jiyong and his stylist."  
"And that's all this is isn't it? His word against hers?" Taeyang stood close to her. "He says that she has stuff on her phone and can't back it up. Instead of threatening her let's just wait for Jiyong to get back and we can hear what he has to say. If he says nothing is going on then nothing is going on."  
"Okay then. He's supposed to be back in two weeks. We'll discuss this again when he returns." Yang Hyun-Suk sat back down and let Taeyang leave with Missy.  
"Youngbae, why did you-"  
"You don't have to thank me." Taeyang put his hands on her shoulders. "I did it because even though you're a dirty little liar, I didn't want you to lose your job and have to go back to America. After all, how can I make things work with us when you're sent away, right?"  
Missy sweetly smiled then spontaneously threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. He adjusted his hold around her so that his arms were wrapped around her waist. She pulled him so he could put her against the wall. Taeyang pulled his lips away for air and they both panted on each other's faces.  
"What was that for?" He whispered with a smile on his face.  
"Consider that my thank you." Missy replied, pulling him in for another kiss and dragging her leg up to lock around his hip.  
"Not here." He pulled away again. "Not yet."  
"Well when then?"  
"I'll let you know." He pecked her lips before backing away and leaving her standing there alone.  
"Yeah," Missy mumbled to herself, "This is so not going to be easy."


	12. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong finally decides to confront his feelings.

"So you want me to throw this into the fire?" Jiyong looked at the t-shirt that Victoria was trying to hand to him. It was her old university shirt that had her school colors and logo. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the idea then look around at everyone else was throwing old mementos into the growing bonfire. "The fire is so big already."   
"The bigger the better!" Victoria laughed like a little dork which he loved. She always laughed like that when she was drunk. "Tonight is about letting go of something that contains old memories. Throw it into the fire and move on from them! It's like starting completely new!"  
Victoria tossed her university shirt into the bonfire, others throwing in their own mementos. He thought for a moment and new what he wanted to burn. He and Victoria had to change into dry clothes after being in the pool earlier when they got tossed in. His shirt was an expensive designer brand that was flashy and glittery. He immediately pulled it over his head leaving him shirtless. Victoria's eyes grew wide when he went to go throw that expensive piece of clothing into the fire.  
"What are you doing?" She found herself asking in surprise.  
"Letting go." He smiled sweetly in such a charming way that it made her want to swoon, but his eyes were so sincere. "Look at it this way. I've always thought the flashier the better. My image is all that matters and what makes me important. But it's not. There's so much more than just some image that always causes me stress, isn't there?"  
"Well in that case, toss away!" Victoria grabbed a portion of the expensive designer shirt and assisted him in throwing it into the fire. The flames suddenly grew bigger making them jump in surprise then hysterically laugh since they were both pretty drunk now. She wrapped her arms around his now bare shoulders and he spun her around a little before stopping to cutely rub his nose against hers.   
Isaac was on the other side of the fire but he could see everything clearly. It wasn't fair. He had let her go so she could go pursue her dreams and this is what he gets for being the good guy? He thought over and over again for a while about following her to Korea so they could be together and so he could be there for her. Instead he stupidly said he would be here waiting in case something were to not work out, and she would have to come back home. He also stupidly slept with Natalie that one time a month or so after she was gone just because. He still couldn't figure out the real reason for that.  
"Oh get over it." He suddenly heard Natalie next to him. She saw the depressed and jealous look on his face as he stared in deep thought at Victoria and Jiyong together. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, breaking his stare casually so he could act like he wasn't looking at them at all.   
"What? It's not like I'm wrong." Natalie pouted her lip. "You can either stand here feeling jealous and sorry for yourself, or you can build a pretty little bridge and get over it."  
"It's not that. Look at her. Look how happy she is."  
"I'm looking." Natalie crossed her arms over her chest, frowning as she too looked at Victoria and Jiyong. "And this is significant because?"  
"Because I can see what she can't." Isaac explained to her. "She's happy in some fantasy land with him right now, but it won't stay that way."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"They're not really dating, Nat." Isaac turned to her for a moment before continuing. "But she has feelings for him. I know. I know because when we were together, she would smile at me like that."  
"Wow you're pathetic." Natalie held in a laugh.  
"This is gonna blow up in her face. He's gonna get bored with her and do the same thing with some other girl, and she is gonna be heartbroken. A relationship like theirs always end in nothing but disaster."  
"I love how you can see that she is really into him and all because what girl wouldn't be, right?" Natalie grinned slightly, trying to hide her frown. "But your lingering feelings for her only make you stupid."  
"Why?"  
"Because you can't see that he likes her too." Natalie patted his shoulder before walking off to leave him with that thought.  
The sound of Jiyong's phone ringing in his pocket made him whine in annoyance. He reached his arm out to shut it off but when he saw that it was Taeyang, he felt like he should just answer it to remind him of the time difference and to go away since it was ruining his current moment.   
"What's up?" He put the phone to his ear, "Is there something important?"  
"I thought you were sleeping, I was gonna leave you a voicemail." Taeyang chuckled.   
"No, I'm wide awake right now." He knew Taeyang could hear the sincere joy in his voice. "I'm having the best time here, I wish you could've came too. I'm happy I decided to do this, I needed it. So what's up?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that Missy accidentally told someone about you and Victoria. One of YG's song writers. It's very complicated but she told him and he just told the CEO. They're worried about this getting revealed to the public."  
"It's simple, just release a statement denying it."  
"That's what Yang Hyun-Suk is considering. If that doesn't work, he's also thinking of the idea of saying that you and Victoria are actually dating and not just, really really good friends if you know what I mean."  
"Well, maybe hat's not a bad thing. I mean, it's not guaranteed that anyone else will know. It's still very under the radar right now which is good I suppose. But if it were to get out somehow, and we were to have no other choice but to say it's a serious thing, I wouldn't mind it. I mean, it's for the best right?"  
"Kwon Jiyong do you have a crush on her?" He could tell Taeyang was smiling as he said that in the most teasing way possible. It wasn't a crush, not anymore. It was something much more now. "What's been going on over there with you two?"  
"Nothing." Jiyong chuckled, suddenly feeling shy. Was that a blush he felt his cheeks? "I'll talk you later. I'm heading to bed."  
"All right. Goodnight and don't forget to call me and let me know what you want to do okay?"  
"Okay, bye." Jiyong hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He chuckled, "Missy's a bitch you know that?"  
Victoria laughed. What kind of phone call was he just having? "Yeah, I know."  
"I bet she has even worse words for me."  
"For my sake can you guys at least try to hate each other a little less?"  
Jiyong looked down at her and shook his head while cutely pouting his lip. "Nope."  
Victoria and Jiyong ended up chasing each other around the huge yard. He was so drunk that when she playfully pushed him he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Victoria laughed at his sudden clumsiness.   
"Yeah, just being lazy!" He joked, his beautiful white teeth making his smile sparkle. "Come lay on top of me."  
"Why?"   
He shrugged, "Sounds like it could be a fun time."  
"Sorry, I can't understand Korean when I'm super drunk!" Victoria swayed a little. Music was still playing so she sloppily danced to it which was mostly her just jumping and spinning around in circles which made him laugh at her dorky cuteness.  
"Come here, damn you." Jiyong held his hand out to her in an overly dramatic way as if he were desperate. "Stop embarrassing yourself."  
"I'm not embarrassing myself! You're the embarrassing one, mister shirtless man!" She pointed down at him, pretending to be angry. Her words began to slur, "You think you're not embarrassing with your sexy shirtless body in front of my parents? And my friends? And whoever the hell else is here? Who is here anyway?"  
"I don't think they mind." He winked. He pushed himself up off the ground. "Hey. All that chlorine messed up my hair. Care to join me in cleaning it up?"  
"Oh you naughty, naughty dragon you." Victoria smirked, putting the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose. "You're a big boy, do it yourself."  
"You're no fun." He scrunched his face cutely before giving her a quick kiss on her lips. He trotted off to the house to go shower in her bathroom. It was already super late, he couldn't believe how quickly the time passed by. It was difficult for him to find his way again through the house. His drunkenness made his memories of the recent house tour a blur and Victoria was just starting to catch up to him so she wasn't any help. By the time he found the right way to the stairs, Victoria finally made it to the slide door and stumbled in to follow him. No one else was inside, everyone was enjoying the bonfire outside. Jiyong didn't even have a chance to check the time until he found his phone in Victoria's room. It took opening at least five wrong doors until he found the right one, giving Victoria enough time to point out the right door.  
"Don't use all my hot water." She slurred as she followed him into the room.   
"Are you sure you don't wanna join me?" He smirked. All the lights were off but the moonlight shining through the window made his playful face visible enough.  
"Now what would my parents think?" By the way she said it, it almost sounded like she were actually thinking about like she didn't already know the answer. She even scratched her head in confused thought. "Whatever, just don't drown."  
"I'll try my best, okay?" He laughed before entering the bathroom, not locking the door just in case she were to change her mind. To his disappointment she didn't, leaving him to shower alone at what he now knew was about one in the morning. He knew his now clean hair was going to pay for when he wakes up. It was also supposed to be very hot (like always here) for the rest of his time here, a complete heat wave. He knew his hair was going to pay for that too, what luck.  
He turned the shower off and stepped out, squeezing out the water in his hair and shaking it a little. He wrapped a towel around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom to see Victoria gone. His eyes wandered to her desk, seeing her old diary placed in the same spot as where he originally found it. He felt like he could use another good laugh and see if there was anything else he could use to tease her with, and her not being in the room made now the perfect opportunity. He shook his hair again as he approached the desk. He touched the diary carefully, humorously looking around as if Victoria were going to magically sense him touching it somehow and freak out. He chuckled to himself and reread the entries he saw earlier that day, her cute words making him smile.   
He meant it when he told her he liked what she said. It was cute and sweet, and it really did mean a lot to him. It also made him wonder if she still thought of him this way. Was he still some perfect human being that was rich, talented, a gorgeous angel, and good at everything? Or did she realize none of that was real? He saw some more entries as he scanned through, ones that he had not yet read. He read her words of her wanting to become a big designer and styling for celebrities. Her dream was already half completed. She had some pictures she drew on some pages that were pretty good. The styles that she made he found were quite similar to his, she even mentioned on another page that he was her fashion idol. That made his heart flutter in the strangest way. One particular entry caught his eye as he flipped through. He read,  
"G Dragon has been sad lately, I can tell. With some of the recent scandals I can hardly blame him. The fact that he's able to pull through and continue working so hard makes me feel happy for him. It must be hard being put on such a high pedestal like he has. The slightest mistake and he is shamed for it, like he is supposed to be perfect or something. I know I have written in here a bunch of times about how perfect he is and all that, mostly just to give myself a laugh since I'm his fan and all, but I know he's not perfect. A lot of the time I just want to scream at people saying he's only human because it seems like everyone always forgets that he is. He is a man, and that's how I see him. I got the job at YG which I'm super excited for, maybe, well more like hopefully, I'll get to meet the famous G Dragon. If I do get that chance of a lifetime, I think I would want to tell him thank you for helping realize what I am meant to do with my boring ass life. Who knows, maybe I'll make his day. I hope I do. Guess I'll have to wait until I get there to find out. Until then!"  
Jiyong saw a drop of water drip onto the paper. He realized it wasn't from his hair, but from his eyes that were now wet. He then noticed his lip slightly trembling. He wanted to tell himself that the alcohol was making him overly emotional, but he knew that wasn't true. What had he been doing all this time? Was he really that much of an idiot? This entire time they had been just using each other for no reason other than to suppress their actual feelings. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She deserved so much more than this, more than what he had been giving her. If he had realized before how much she actually cared about him, he would never have given her such a sleazy offer. Why hadn't he offered his whole heart in the first place? He wasn't now only just realizing his deeper feelings for her, he was now finally realizing what he's had all along. He had someone amazing and was treating her wrong. He was finally going to start treating her right, it was what someone as perfect as her deserved.  
"Oh Jiyong! I decided I also need a shower to, so I took one in my parents room. My mom's shampoo smells so nice." Victoria stumbled back into the room and slammed the door shut, her red hair now a red velvet color with a towel wrapped around her slender body. She then noticed him placing the diary back on her desk. "Ji, why were you reading that again?"  
Jiyong didn't reply as he stood from sitting on her bed. He was happy she didn't notice he was crying a little since his hair was still dripping a little onto his face. Her laughing mood faded when he approached her, his face unreadable. He looked so serious and she couldn't understand why. She kept as silent as him since she couldn't seem to find the words to ask him if there was something wrong with him.   
He got as close as he could to her and softly put his hands on either side of her face, making her look up at him. He felt his heart pounding as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't know what motivated him to kiss her so tenderly, but it didn't stop her own heart from wanting to burst out of her chest from the electric sparks that made the butterflies grow in her stomach. His hands moved down to caress her bare shoulders as he deepened the kiss. He's kissed her many times before of course, but this one was different. As her hands touched his chest, she felt his heart racing just as fast as hers. He was nervous too? His nonbreaking kiss wasn't filled with senseless passion or lust. She could've sworn she felt the intimate feelings she had for him that she didn't think he felt in return for her. She had been wrong this whole time and she knew that now. His feelings reciprocated hers.  
She felt his hands undo the towel around her body, letting it drop to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his fingertips brush her curves. He snaked his arms around her waist and carefully hoisted her up, her legs tying themselves around him. He only broke their kiss for a moment so he could put his forehead against hers and catch his breath, his eyes not opening. He felt his heart flutter again. He had butterflies in his own gut but the feeling made him happy. He felt so happy right now and it made him happier that he was finally sharing his heart with her. It made him nervous but not one inch of fear could bury the joy he felt right now in this moment. She didn't have to thank him for anything. He felt like he was the one who should be thanking her.  
He kissed her again, this one more passionate than the last. He carried her to her bed and rested her down with him barely hovering over her. At this point he felt as if the raging butterflies were going to make his stomach burst. As he lifted a hand to brush her wet hair out of her face he could've sworn he felt himself trembling. Why was he like this right now? What was there to be nervous about? It wasn't like they've never done this before. But this time felt so different. He was nervous, more nervous than he has ever been for anything, and he could feel her heart beating just as fast when his hand traveled down her body to touch her in her most vulnerable place. Her legs tensed around him and he pulled his lips away from hers to let her pant softly moan in his ear.   
His lips touched the soft-sensitive skin of her neck, his hot breath sending chills down the core of her spine. He kissed her here and there, down to the place where her neck met her shoulder, gently taking the skin between his teeth. Victoria gasped, making his own arousal increase. His lips traveled back to her neck. He kissed the place where he felt her racing pulse once then twice before finding her lips again in the moonlit darkness. He gulped as he pulled his working hand away so he could finally pull his own towel away and flick it to the floor.  
Jiyong kissed down her chest to her stomach, his cold and wet hair lightly brushing her skin as he continued to trail down. She gasped once she felt his lips kissing her burning core, gasping again when he opened his mouth a began swirling his tongue. He's never done it so softly and gently before, and he wasn't doing anything to himself as he pleasured her this time either. It was because he just wanted it to be about her right now. For the first time he could care less about himself getting taken care of. He just wanted it to be about her.  
He continued, letting her angelic sounds become less spaced. She bit her lip as she felt her toes curling on either side of him. He usually stopped around this point but he wasn't this time. He kept going, letting her know that it was okay and that it was what he wanted. The room flashed with colored lights for a few moments and she released a single cry, her high coming and leaving all too quickly. He began kissing up her body again and she felt his pulsing and aching erection brush against her. It had to be torturing him by now but he wasn't showing it. It was almost if he hardly cared at the moment. She momentarily pushed up her hips to grind against him, making him uncontrollably moan above her. He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. He wanted to make love to her for the first time, like he should've done a long time ago. That thought made him fully realize that he didn't only care about her or like her. He was in love with her.  
Jiyong licked his lips nervously, his throat feeling suddenly dry from nerves. He wondered if she felt the same. He slowly put his lips to her ear and heard himself whisper to her, "I love you." He then pushed himself inside her, the heat and tightness making him shudder and moan into her ear. Victoria put her legs around his waist once again, helping him go deeper. His pelvis now touching hers, he pulled out then back in again. He did it again, increasing his pace as he continued, thrusting himself harder so she could press her nails into his back.  
All the others times felt like nothing compared to now. All those other times were so meaningless and were easily forgotten in this moment. If he could stay in this moment forever he would. It was as if all the pleasure and love he has ever felt was multiplied by a million, making this the most intense but most beautiful and treasured moment of his life. He felt his eyes squeezed shut as his moans grew louder, his thrusts becoming faster as if on their own, like his body knew exactly what it wanted. Her nails weren't in his back anymore, her arms were now actually embracing him to hold him close. He could feel her heart beating against his own chest, her feeling the same from his own against her.   
Everything else had melted away. All he cared about right now was completing this moment with her, but at the same time he wished it could last forever. Victoria buried her face in his neck, feeling herself tighten around him, making him gasp. Her loudest cry vibrated against his skin, which was enough to make him reach his own high with her. Once it was over, he was happy she didn't let go of him. He kissed her tenderly before pulling himself out and shifting over to the other side of her bed. She adjusted her arms so he could now embrace her as well while he caught his breath.  
"I meant it, I hope you know that."  
"Meant what?"  
"When I said I love you." He looked up at the ceiling again. "I think I have for a long time."  
"Are you sure it's not the alcohol talking?" He heard a slight joking tone in her voice.  
He smiled again. "I'm sure."  
"You didn't give me a chance to say it back." Victoria grinned as she snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest.   
"Then say it." His lips formed a small smile as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind repeating all the recent events and feelings over and over again.  
"I love you." Her almost whisper made it sound like she were beginning to drift off to sleep. It was still enough to make his smile grow bigger.  
"I forgot to tell you something else. Something important."  
"What is it?"  
He put his hand on her cheek, making her lift herself up so her face was level with his. His thumb stroked her soft cheek as he looked seriously into her eyes. Before leaning in to kiss her, he was sure to tell her what it was he wanted to say.  
"Thank you."


	13. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie makes a decision that makes Victoria fear for her relationship with Jiyong. Isaac and Jiyong's feud escalates.

"Wait, the current relationship will be short?" Victoria's head spun, everything seemed to echo.  
"He's a talented person who thrives on sharing his creativity with the world. A tough ending is near."  
"Jiyong?" Victoria turned and saw Jiyong's beautiful face smiling. He pouted his lip and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Ji, what's happening?"  
To her surprise, he laughed. "What do you think is happening? I'm leaving you."  
"What?" A tear trickled down her cheek. "You can't mean that! You just told me you love me. The night we just shared together, you can't throw all that away!"  
"Don't you remember? We are different, and new people will be coming to separate us, people that are better for us."  
"No! None of that was real, you can't believe any of that!" Victoria went to throw her arms around him, to never let him go, but he vanished before she could touch him and made her hug air. "Ji! Jiyong!"  
"Don't worry, I'm still here. For now." He reappeared behind her, making her jump. "There will be betrayal."  
"No there won't."  
"Lots of betrayal."  
"Stop it!"  
"I won't love you forever." Jiyong's voice became venomous and his grin turned evil. "It's too late to just leave me now. It's only a matter of time until I hurt you."  
"You would never do that, I know you!" Victoria reached for him again but he stepped back. "I love you, Jiyong. Whatever is supposed to happen, I won't let it. I won't let it happen! I won't let you leave me!"  
"Betrayal." He spat, his eyes turning dark.  
"What kind of betrayal?"  
"You know," Jiyong suddenly pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, "The kind of betrayal that hurts a human heart the most."  
"I would never do that to you." Victoria mumbled as she cried, clutching onto his shirt.   
"I know." He cooed her, but his hold didn't feel like it should. It felt like she were touching someone completely different, someone who cared nothing for her. "But that doesn't mean I won't."  
"No! You wouldn't!" Victoria pulled away and shook his shoulders but his expression was completely blank and emotionless. "You're not like that. The Jiyong I know wouldn't."  
He tucked a piece of her suddenly black hair behind her ear. She looked at it, why was it black? Why was it black? He kissed her forehead then looked down with his face now level with hers and said cheerfully, "A tough ending is near."  
"No, there's not."  
"A tough ending is near." He repeated.  
"No there's not!" Fear struck the pit of her stomach as she backed away from him.   
"A tough ending is near."  
"Stop it, Jiyong." Her hand clutched her stomach and she fell to her knees, tears flooding her eyes.  
"A tough ending is near." He continued to taunt her. He was standing over her now, repeating the same words over and over, his voice growing louder and meaner. It was as if he were deliberately making her pain worse and wanted it even worse. She broke down crying, making him continue until she was curled up in a ball at his feet. "A tough ending is near."  
"Ji would never say that to me!" Her conscious mind suddenly began to click. She looked up at this fake Jiyong. "You're not Jiyong. You're not the Jiyong I know!"  
"I am still the Jiyong you fear is real. All hidden beneath him." He flashed his teeth. "You and I both know I won't want you forever. I'll get bored with you, I'll move on from you, I will stop loving you!"  
"You're not Jiyong." All Victoria wanted to do now was wake up. That thought made her mind tell herself that's all this was, a dream. None of this was real. All she had to do was wake up. "You're not Jiyong!"  
A tough ending is near. A tough ending is near... A tough ending... A tough ending...  
__  
Victoria's eyes shot open to see her bedroom ceiling. She grabbed a piece of her hair and saw it was red like it should be. She felt herself panting and forced herself to relax, reminding herself that everything was okay. There was nothing to worry about, nothing bad happened. In fact, something amazing happened. She looked beside her and saw Jiyong still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. His platinum blonde hair was dry now as was her own. She brushed it out of his eyes and forehead so she could see all of his beyond perfect face. She reminded herself of what he said last night. "I love you" was what he said. And he made love to her, which had to be the best night of her life. She nudged herself close to him, the groggy and painful hangover feeling going numb the moment she felt her skin touch his. He was always so warm. This was the Jiyong she knew.  
"Good morning to you too." She heard his sleepy voice. She looked at him and saw his eyes halfway open. He looked down at her and felt his lips automatically curving into a small and sweet smile. "I had this amazing dream."  
"What was it?"  
"I dreamt that I finally showed you how much I love you. I even said it. It was the best experience of my life."   
"That wasn't a dream. It was real." Victoria placed a hand on his bare chest and made her face level with his.   
"Even better." He snaked his arms around her and kissed her lips.   
"I bet my family thinks you kidnapped me or something." She giggled, getting off of him to reach for her phone that she was expecting to be blown up with messages asking where she had disappeared to last night.   
"No, don't get it." Jiyong playfully whined. "Just lay here with me."  
She couldn't help but blush at how cute he was. "Okay, fine."  
"Thank you." Jiyong rolled on top of her and rested his head on her chest. "You're comfy. I should buy you roses."  
"I do have a question for you, mister Kwon Jiyong."  
"What is it?"  
"I saw you looking in that old diary of mine when I came in here. What did you see in there that made you like me so much?"  
"Just stuff." He teased her a little. He exhaled in relaxation and shut his eyes when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, one hand reaching to play a little with his hair.  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Just stuff that made me realize that I care about you as much as you care about me." He smiled a little, staring at the wall across from him.  
"I'm guessing that's a lot, right?" She giggled.  
"Yes." She heard his soft velvet voice blissfully say in English. "A lot."  
They both suddenly heard Victoria's bedroom door open, making Jiyong move to his side of the bed again and sit up.   
"Rise and shine!" Natalie strutted in. Once she noticed Victoria shyly trying to pull the sheet up to her collarbones and Jiyong sitting up with the sheet only covering his lap leaving his tattooed torso exposed, she let a smirk form on her lips in the most teasing way. Jiyong embarrassingly crossed his arms over himself and cutely pouted with big round eyes as if it were helping make him less exposed. "Well something good was going on in here! So this is where you guys disappeared to last night?"  
"What are you doing here?" Victoria tried to tame the hot-red blush on her cheeks but tried to make her voice not sound embarrassed.   
"Isaac and I spent the night in your guest bedroom." Natalie leaned against the wall across from them then rolled her eyes. "You would think drunk pity sex would cheer him up at least a little bit, you know?"  
Natalie's eyes sudden widened at the realization of what she just said as did Victoria's.   
Natalie laughed as if she were the embarrassed one, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you that."   
"You slept with my ex boyfriend? In my house?" Victoria glared at her with disbelief.   
"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"  
Jiyong looked over at Victoria and saw that she looked angry. Why would she feel angry about it? She didn't love that guy anymore, at least he didn't think she did.  
"Where's Issac now?"  
"He's still sleeping it off in the guest room down the hall. Oh, and our mom told me to come wake you guys up so I'm gonna go slap Isaac awake now." Natalie went to exit the room but paused so she could say something to Jiyong. "You look way better than I thought."  
"That's just great. She sleeps with my ex boyfriend and is now trying to flirt with you? She can be just as bad as Missy I swear." Victoria rubbed her head before getting out of bed to get dressed, Jiyong doing the same. Once she had on a decent pair of jeans and t-shirt, she quickly went to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jiyong called after her, still putting on his pants.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Isaac. I'll be right back."  
"Talk to him about what?" What was there to talk about anyway? She couldn't keep letting him off so nicely and pitying him. It was only encouraging him to continue with his feelings for her. Plus, he sleeps with her friend twice, the second time just down the hall from her. He wasn't worth talking to.   
"I'm going to tell him to stop being stupid because that's what he's doing right now. I need to talk to him so he stops making mistakes like this."  
"He only wants you to get back with him. You know that, right? Don't lead him on."  
"I'm not, so don't worry." She approached him so she could kiss him. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."  
"Let's just be clear with him on something." Jiyong snaked his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. "I'm your boyfriend now."  
"I will." She giggled and kissed him again. "I'll be right back."  
Jiyong threw his shirt on then followed her out into the hall. He watched her make her way down the hall and disappear into the guest room. He wanted to run in and pull her out. He wanted to passionately kiss her right in front of that guy to make it clear that she was not his anymore and never will be. Instead, he forced himself to hold his tongue and go downstairs to wait for her.   
"Hey." He ran into Natalie as soon as he got to the bottom of the steps, making him jump. Was she waiting for him? "Come on, I need you to go do an errand with me."  
"No thank you." He wanted to laugh but didn't. He knew she had some sort of thing for him and wasn't the least bit interested. There was no way he was gonna be alone with her and he was also not going anywhere until Victoria was securely at his side again.  
"Fine, be a jerk. Where's Victoria?"  
"She's still upstairs. She wanted to go let Isaac down easy." Just saying his name was enough to make him feel like pure vinegar was filling his mouth.   
"All alone?"  
"Yeah, she won't be that long."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What do you mean?" Her words confused him. His mind at the moment couldn't figure out what she was talking about.   
"Well it's obvious he is still super into her, and who's to say she doesn't feel the same way?"  
"She does not, and you know that." It was obvious that she had feelings for him, Kwon Jiyong. He knew she felt nothing for that other guy.   
"I do know she likes you and I want Isaac to get over it just like you do. But if he pulls a move, there's no saying what would happen."   
"What could happen?"  
Upstairs, Victoria knocked twice on the door then walked in, seeing Isaac now awake, not looking well rested. He was fully dressed but was sitting at the end of the bed slouching with a sad look on his face.   
"Hey." Victoria sweetly greeted him as she shut the door. "It's me."  
"Hey." His tired voice replied flatly. "You have barely said a word to me. Why are you deciding to talk to me now?"  
"Nat told me everything. I thought I should talk to you." Victoria sat next to him.   
"So you know everything?" Isaac still hadn't even lifted his head to look at her. "Even the now two mistakes I made with her?"  
"Yes, I know about that too. It wasn't hard to figure out."  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking." He frowned, rubbing his forehead in stress. "Same as you."  
"What do you mean?" His words confused her.  
"I know about your fling with that guy. You know, the friends with benefits thing. You don't know what you're thinking either." He finally raised his head and looked into her eyes. Her expression looked slightly offended, but she buried it down so she could respond.  
"It's not like that, at least not anymore." She told him sternly. "I moved on, you should too."  
"But I can't. I should have gone with you when you left. I knew something like this would happen. We both made mistakes, but that doesn't mean we can't work past them." He suddenly grabbed her hands and she was so shocked that she couldn't pull away immediately. He then leaned in to try kissing her. She noticed and backed away, finally able to pull her hands away as well. He frowned again, knowing her feelings were in deep with Jiyong now. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Victoria looked away from him. "Just don't do it again."   
"I was being too impulsive. Sorry."  
"Really, it's okay." Victoria stood up, feeling an awkward atmosphere forming in the room. "I'm gonna go downstairs now. You should leave."  
"Yeah, I probably should." Isaac stood up as well. "So you and him are in an actual relationship now?"  
"Yeah." Victoria nodded as they left the room together.  
"Well if you're happy then I'm happy too, I guess." Isaac nodded back, trying not to make his voice sound sad. As they went down the stairs, he stared at his feet. She didn't answer him, making him look up at her. "Victoria?"  
She was frozen at the bottom of the steps. He saw her staring in shock. He followed her sight to see what she could be looking at. It was Jiyong who had his hands on Natalie's wrists, pulling away from a kiss and looking back at Victoria in the same shock.  
"Well it's obvious he is still super into her, and who's to say she doesn't feel the same way?"  
"She does not and you know that." It was obvious that she had feelings for him, Kwon Jiyong. He knew she felt nothing for that other guy.   
"I do know she likes you and I want Isaac to get over it just like you do. But if he pulls a move, there's no saying what would happen."   
"What could happen?"  
He could see the hesitation in her eyes. She saw how he made Victoria feel. Why couldn't she have that, too? Giving into her desire, she quickly leaned in and kissed him. He was so shocked that he couldn't tell his hands to push her away. That encouraged her to deepen the kiss. No, he couldn't do this. He didn't like her, he loved Victoria. He put his hands on her wrists since she had her hands on his face and tried pushing her off.   
"Victoria?" He heard Isaac's voice near him. He opened his eyes and saw Victoria standing there with so much hurt in her eyes. He tightened his grip on Natalie's wrists and forced her off of him.   
"This-this isn't what it looks like."  
She saw him kissing her. Natatlie was the one who kissed him, but he didn't pull away. He was kissing her back. He didn't even pull away until he saw her standing there.   
"Ri, I swear it's not-"  
"You dare call her some nickname like you're close with her?" Isaac suddenly snapped at him. "Don't stand in front of her and act like you're innocent. You didn't even try pulling away until you saw you were caught."  
"I did try!" Jiyong snapped back.  
"That's not what it felt like to me." Natalie said as she backed up, making Jiyong want to throw her out. He wanted to yell horrible things at her to shut her mouth, but he held his tongue with all the self control he had.   
"Nat's right, you weren't trying." Isaac kept butting in, making Jiyong's self control lower with every word he uttered. "If you're willing to stoop to levels like this then you don't deserve Victoria."  
"Shut up. Right now." Jiyong spoke through his teeth, his anger obviously starting to fully surface.  
"Stop, you guys." Jiyong could swear he's never heard Victoria's voice speak so shaken. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She held it in as much as she could. She didn't want to cry in front of them. "Just stop."  
"Tori baby, I really am sorry. I swear, she kissed me first and I tried pushing her off." Jiyong softened his tone and tried to make her look at him but she didn't want to.  
"So, I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" She glanced up at him. Her eyes were red and a single tear spilled down her cheek. "Was all that just a big joke you were playing?"  
"No-"  
"You say you love me as a way to get me to sleep with you and now some other girl kisses you and you do nothing?"  
"No! I-"  
"Why should I be surprised? We're not even in a real relationship. We're just friends." Her words felt like she were punching him in his gut. "We're just friends who can't have bigger feelings for the other."  
"No don't say that." He said quickly so she couldn't interrupt him again. "This was just a stupid mistake. I'll take all the blame if that's what you want. I'll say I'm a stupid jerk a million times if you want. You can hate me all you want right now, but please don't think I didn't mean it when I said I love you."  
"It was a mistake to bring you here." Victoria's small voice shook, her tears starting to fall but she was still trying to hold it in. She remembered her nightmare again. It was all happening, wasn't it? The betrayal.The kind of betrayal that hurts the human heart the most... It wasn't until now when she realized what that really meant.  
"Don't say that-"  
"She's right, it was a mistake to bring someone like you here." Isaac had enough and decided to tell him off. "You never respected Victoria. Not even enough to treat her and her feelings for you right."  
"What did you say to me?" Jiyong took a dangerous step toward him. Both Natalie and Victoria were nervous now.  
"You heard me." Isaac also took a step forward. "You're a pathetic player."  
"You better shut up." Jiyong's jaw clenched. He's had enough with this guy. First he still likes Victoia and wants her back, then he keeps butting into her business. This was their relationship, not his.  
"Why don't you make me?" Isaac taunted him. He wasn't scared of him, so he kept pushing his anger further and further. "I guess there's always a disgusting, narcissistic playboy somewhere no matter where you're from."  
That was the last straw. Jiyong struck Isaac in the face, starting a fight that had a scared Natalie and Victoria backing up.  
"You guys are acting like a bunch of idiots!" Natalie shouted at them, pressing herself against the wall so she was out of harms way. Isaac punched Jiyong in his stomach, and Jiyong got him into a headlock.   
"Victoria! What happened?" Victoria's mom rushed over once she heard the boys start fighting. She pulled Victoria away and held her since she started crying. Victoria's dad rushed in and put himself in the fight to break the two up. Victoria's dad shoved Isaac to one side and Jiyong on the other, making himself stand in between them. They both looked as if they would lunge at each other as soon as her dad was out of the way.  
"Calm down!" He yelled, looking at the both of them. "What's going on?"  
Natalie stepped forward. "I-I kissed Jiyong. It's all my fault I'm sorry."  
"Isaac, go sit in the kitchen and cool down." Victoria's mother ordered and he listened. She then turned her attention to Natalie. "You, too. We have to talk about this."  
"I'm sorry." Natalie frowned to Jiyong then Victoria, and followed Isaac to the kitchen.   
"I'm out of here." Jiyong couldn't think clearly due to his rage. All he wanted was to be alone.  
"Ji-" Victoria spoke up to stop him, but he already stormed out the front door, making it slam and shake the house.   
"Victoria," Her mom's voice stayed stern, "Don't you ever let that boy back here."


	14. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong decides to go home and finds comfort in a new friend. An annual club night ends up not going as planned.

"I want to know how this happened and I want to know right now." Victoria's father said sternly. Victoria along with Natalie, Isaac, and her mom and dad, all gathered in the kitchen. Victoria felt the most attacked of all.   
She wished Jiyong hadn't stormed out like he did, but she still couldn't blame him. He must've felt the exact same way she was feeling right now. With that thought in her head now, she couldn't help but feel stupid for being angry with him at this point.  
"I said what happened!" Isaac rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I came downstairs with Victoria and saw that jerk cheating on her with Nat. I was putting him in his place then out of no where he punched me."  
"Let me get you some ice." Victoria's mother frowned and immediately went to the freezer, acting as if he were her son or some cute-lost puppy.  
"It was my fault, I had a moment of weakness." Natalie was clearly crying but was trying to just sniffle and stop so she could speak confidently. "I did kiss Jiyong, and I don't even know why."  
"I want to talk to you alone, if you don't mind." Victoria finally spoke up. Giving Natalie a slight glare. Natalie nodded and sat up across from her and followed her back to the staircase where everything happened. "Tell me right now. Why did you kiss him?"  
"Like I said, I don't know." Natalie sighed. "I saw how happy he made you."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah. I just wanted what you had."  
"Why? Isn't stealing my last boyfriend enough?"  
"I was determined to be better than Missy. I feel like I've done that. And instead of getting to be the one with the good and long-lasting relationship, I'm rewarded with being alone. Isaac doesn't want me, he wants you. I'm sorry to you and Jiyong. It was my mistake. It's not his fault."  
Victoria now really hated herself for being upset with Jiyong. She should've been able to trust him. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jiyong's number, only to ring and eventually go to voicemail. "He's not answering."  
"When you are able to reach him, tell him I'm sorry."   
"Saying sorry doesn't change the fact that I want to rip your hair out of your head."   
"Where are you going?" Natalie called after her, seeing her starting to rush up the stairs. Victoria looked down at her phone halfway up the steps when she saw a text message appear. She was just going to get money for a taxi to go see if Jiyong was at the hotel he had a fake reservation for, but now she had to go into her room and pack her stuff.  
"Jiyong texted me. He's on his way back to Korea already. I have to go get him." Victoria felt herself going into a panic. When she attempted to call him again, it went straight to voicemail without a single ring. Was his phone shut off because of the plane? Or was he avoiding her? She tried again, straight to voicemail. "I can't take my stuff and his stuff back with me all by myself. Would you be able to ship my stuff and I can get it then?"  
"Sure." Natalie nodded.   
"Thanks. If my mom or dad ask where I went just tell them I had to go home, thanks. If you didn't kiss Jiyong then I would say I owe you." Victoria tried to remain non-sarcastic. She darted up the rest of the stairs and found her room. She made sure she had all of Jiyong's stuff before running back down the stars with his suitcase. She looked at Jiyong's text again as she ran outside.  
"Super stressed and need some space for a bit. I know I'm not wanted there so I'll see you back in Seoul. Sorry." ~Jiyong  
__  
Jiyong did fly back to Seoul as quickly as he could. He needed to be in a familiar place where he could clear his head. No one wanted him back there anyway so he wasn't hurting anyone. He couldn't have hurt Victoria more than he already has anyway. Should he just punch himself over and over and tell himself he was the stupidest most worthless guy on earth? Would that make her happy?  
Jiyong got one of his cars driven over to the airport once he got there. He was happy he decided to do that since it was currently pouring rain in the middle of the afternoon. He drove from Incheon into Seoul, purely focused on just going home and getting some rest so he could relax and completely calm himself. During the flight and right now, all he could think about was the events that happened just before he left, making him angry about it all over again. Natalie kissing him, Victoria seeing it, seeing her cry, Isaac's words that pissed him off to the point where he could no longer hold back his urges to punch the life out of him. He looked in the mirror for a moment as he drove, thankful no marks were left on his face. While he drove, he heard his phone begin to ring. He expected it to be Victoria again, but when he glanced down at the caller ID, he saw that it was Yang Hyun-Suk.  
"Hello?" He immediately answered.  
"Jiyong, I heard you just got back. Why are you home so early? Weren't you supposed to be gone two weeks?"  
"I had a change of plans." Jiyong bluntly answered.  
"Well in any event, some rumor started lurking around when you left, saying you are having an affair or serious relationship with one of your stylists, Victoria Light."  
"No." Jiyong gritted his teeth but then relaxed himself. "Nothing's going on."  
"Are you telling me the truth? Someone claims to have seen evidence, and we don't want it getting leaked to the public at least not without a proper story."  
"There is no evidence, it's just a rumor. I don't even know her that well." Jiyong said with the slightest attitude in his voice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just tired from the flight back."  
"Okay, then go get rest. We'll talk more later."  
"Okay. Bye."  
Jiyong hung up his phone, wanting to just toss it out the window and run over it. He hated saying that about Victoria. He was angry and hurt just like she was, but he still loved her. Maybe if Natalie didn't do what she did then he would have told Yang Hyun-Suk that he was in a serious relationship with Victoria and if that were to get out somehow then he wouldn't care. That was what he was planning on doing in the first place, but Natalie just had to mess it all up.   
Continuing down the road, his gaze traveled to across the street and saw a familiar figure. She was standing in front of a coffee shop with her bag over her head so she wouldn't get too wet in the rain. Looking a little more closely through his rain-stained window, he saw that it was one of his other stylists, MiKyung.  
He sharply turned the car around as quickly as he could so he could get to the other side of the road. He sped all the way down the street until he got closer to MiKyung then he slowed down so he wouldn't accidentally splash water on her from the curb. MiKyung certainly looked surprised to see a Lamborghini stopping in front of her.  
"MiKyung!" Jiyong waved once he rolled down the window. "Do you need a ride?"  
"G Dragon-" MiKyung gasped a little at seeing him. She never saw him outside of work.   
"You can call me Jiyong."  
"Jiyong." It felt good to say his first name, "It's okay. I'm just waiting for a taxi."  
"Come on, it's pouring and I don't see any taxis on their way here to get you. Let me give you a lift. And hurry since rain is starting to get into my car."  
"Okay." MiKyung could feel her cheeks flushing and hoped he couldn't see it through the rain. She quickly got into the passenger seat and Jiyong rolled up the window. Her bag hadn't done super well on keeping her dry. Jiyong saw that she was wet but not completely soaked, he figured she was lucky he found her just in time. MiKyung tried to pull the seatbelt over herself but it suddenly locked, making her tug on it over and over to try getting it to lengthen.   
"Here, let me get that." Jiyong leaned over her and gave the seatbelt a good tug. He easily pulled it over her and buckled it in, a huge blush appearing on her cheeks when his face got much too close to hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat when he finally sat back in the drivers seat. "You need some tissue?"  
Jiyong didn't wait for an answer and immediately pulled out a few tissues for her to dry off her wet skin.   
"Thank you." MiKyung gently took the tissues and Jiyong took off down the road.   
As Jiyong drove, he couldn't help but steal a few discreet glances at MiKyung. He looked at her legs that had raindrops scattered across her skin. Her shorts were higher up her thighs now that she was sitting, and they looked tastefully muscular and long. His eyes moved up and saw her patting the tissue he gave her on her glistening chest. Her collarbones were well defined and the neckline of her shirt was a little low, he couldn't help but gulp. Once he realized what he was doing, he awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away. He suddenly saw that a car was pulling out in front of him which made him panic and swerve to the side so he could avoid it. The car beeped at him when he swerved around it, making MiKyung jump and look up from what she was doing.   
"What was that?" MiKyung gasped, looking back at the car that beeped while Jiyong continued speeding down the road, his fists tight around the wheel.  
"Nothing. I, I just got a little distracted." Jiyong hoped over and over that she didn't notice what was distracting him. She seemed oblivious to it, so he sighed in relief. He just realized now that he didn't even know where he was driving to. "Anyways, where am I going?"  
"Oh. You can just turn right on the next street." MiKyung awkwardly pointed. Another moment or so of awkward silence passed. "I heard you went on vacation."  
"Yeah." Jiyong answered, thinking about it again. "There was a complication so I came back early. I have a lot to do here anyway, so it's okay."  
"You always work so hard. You deserve a rest."   
"Thanks." He smiled sweetly at her. "I can't afford a rest though. I have to keep working hard."  
"You're G Dragon, I think you can afford anything if you wanted to." Her cute and funny response made him laugh. That was the first time he's laughed in what, two days? A day and a half? He couldn't remember due to how stressed out he's been since that afternoon when Natalie decided to put her disgusting lips on him. Laughing like this helped him forget all that.  
"I certainly could!" He chuckled, playfully slapping the steering wheel.   
"Oh! Ji, can you stop here for a second?" MiKyung pointed to the window, gesturing to a convenience store. Just when he nodded and pulled over, she put her fingers to her lips as if she said something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, I should be calling you by your full name."  
"No, don't worry about it! You can call me whatever you want." He poked her blushing cheek before running out of the car with his umbrella so he could get to the other side and open the door for her. The only girl who called him "Ji" like that was Victoria, but he wasn't thinking about that right now.   
"My lady." He opened the door for her and held out his hand to help her out.  
"Thanks." MiKyung thanked him for his sudden gentlemanly act. "You don't have to be so, what is the word? Oh yes, noble."  
"I have my moments." He smiled confidently and put his arm around her waist so he could pull her under the umbrella with him. He could've sworn he's had a similar conversation with someone else before..  
Jiyong opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get in. "My lady."  
Victoria threw her head back in laughter. "Oh now you're choosing to be a gentleman?"  
"I have my moments." He laughed. "Now get in."  
MiKyung felt as if she had forgotten how to breathe. She was now so close to him. She had been close before but in a totally different way. Before it was just work. Now it felt so different.   
"I just-I just have to get a couple things. I'm having a get-together with my friends tonight." She did her best not to sound nervous or awkward but it was so difficult. She looked up at him with shy eyes. He really was breathtakingly handsome. How could any girl resist him?   
"No problem. How about I go in with you? I am your ride home after all and I would like to keep my umbrella if you don't mind." He removed his hand from her waist, allowing her to just stand there close to him. He noticed her shy stillness and a chuckle escaped his throat. "Planning on going in today? I don't really enjoy standing in the rain very much."   
"Oh, yeah! Of course!" MiKyung laughed it off and turned her head away from him so she could mentally slap herself for suddenly being so awkward. At this rate, why not just hand him chocolate and confess right here? "Let's go."  
"Last one in has to pay for everything!" Jiyong shouted before running off to the automatic opening doors.   
"Hey! That's not fair!" MiKyung ran after him. He purposely slowed down so she would win, then pretended to be upset he lost.  
"Oh no. I guess you won." He shrugged his shoulders, closing his umbrella. "That means I have to pay for everything you buy."  
"You don't have to-"  
"Park MiKyung, I appreciate your humbleness but you won and I lost so therefore yes, I do have to." His smile was so charming, no one could say no to it when it showed.   
"Okay." She smiled in return and inside they went.   
With each moment that passed, he forgot more and more about why he was so upset earlier, as if it didn't even matter.  
__  
Victoria couldn't sleep a wink on the plane. She was too anxious. The minute she was able to turn her phone back on, she felt as if she were checking every second to see if Jiyong had texted her or called. He had to be cooled down by now, right? If he was then why wouldn't he call to let her know he was okay? He was so angry and upset when he left, he couldn't still be like that now. He should be okay enough to where she could talk to him and apologize about what happened. He couldn't still be mad. If that was so, then why wouldn't he call?  
She left the airport to see it was raining. The weather report said it would be raining for the entire week, that's just great. She got a taxi to Jiyong's place, hoping he was there. Even if he wasn't, she still had to drop his stuff off since she had brought it back with her. She heard laughter the moment she opened the door; Jiyong's laughter. Fully entering, she turned the corner and saw him sitting on his fine black leather couch with his phone to his ear. Well at least she knew his phone was indeed working.  
"No! The funniest part was when that guy threatened to kick us out of the store until he saw who I was!" He laughed so hard his eyes shut. Well at least she knew he wasn't mad anymore. "The look on his face was priceless!"  
Victoria cleared her throat loudly to alert him of her presence. He jumped in fear, not expecting anyone to be there since he was alone. He turned his head, surprised to see Victoria standing there.   
"Hey, I'll call you back later. Something just came up." Jiyong quickly hung up the phone and dropped it on the couch then stood up. "Victoria, what are you doing here?"  
"You left in such a hurry you forgot your stuff." Her voice was monotone. She wanted an explanation for the ignoring he had been doing the past couple of days. His phone was working, so he got the texts and calls. And he seemed cooled down enough to laugh his butt off with someone else, so why couldn't he send one text or call just to say he was okay? Anything would have sufficed.  
"You could've just shipped it back." He carefully reached over to take his suitcase back, acting like if he moved too fast then she would snap at him like a mad dog.   
"I was worried about you and I figured you would want your stuff back. It was supposed to go with me saying sorry for getting so upset with you when you didn't intentionally do anything wrong and my family and friends all turned against you to make you look like the asshole so I'm sorry for putting your needs before mine." That had to be the fastest he's ever heard her speak. He could also hear the hidden anger slowly boiling to the surface.   
"I'm sorry, I really am. I was pissed, got into a fight, hurt you, and I just really didn't want to be there. I'm sorry for leaving, but I had my reasons at the time. And I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble." He reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.   
"You could have at least called me. I've been going crazy thinking you were still mad at me or about what happened."  
"I was never mad at you, I could never be mad at you." He got close and brushed her red hair behind her ear. "Everyone was mad at me and so was I. I needed to come back here. I needed to distract myself so I could forget about it."  
"Why didn't you answer me when I texted or called for the past couple of days? Was ignoring me part of your distraction?"  
"It's because I'm too much of a coward to face you." Jiyong leaned in, realizing how much he missed being close to her. "I'm sorry for being a big fat idiot."  
His words made her uncontrollably tear up and laugh. "You're forgiven."  
She let him kiss her, those lips she's been yearning for what seems like forever finally back on hers where they belonged. It felt good holding her again, he could never forget how much he loved her.   
"Damn I love you." He mumbled against her lips. He picked her up so he could take her to his room. However, as soon as he opened his bedroom door, his jaw dropped at a sight he never thought he would see. "What the hell!"  
Victoria saw it too. Just how and when did it happen?  
"Hey guys." Taeyang awkwardly waved to them. "We can totally explain this."  
The sight that Jiyong and Victoria had stumbled upon was Missy and Taeyang shirtless with her straddling his lap on Jiyong's bed.   
"How did you get in here?" Jiyong set Victoria down, the moment obviously ruined. Would it be crazy if he vocalized his wanting to now gouge his eyes out and throw up at the same time?  
"We heard that you came home early," Taeyang awkwardly explained, Missy getting off of him and putting her shirt back on, "We wanted to surprise you so we were waiting in here, but you stayed out there talking on the phone and we got bored."  
"Yeah, this is certainly a good way to pass the time." Victoria sarcastically replied. "Missy, were you violating him?"  
"No!" Missy pouted in offense. "He finally gave in while we were waiting for Jiyong to stop flirting with you and stuff on his phone. Thanks for ruining it. I waited two months for nothing."  
"Just get off my bed so I can have it sterilized, thank you." Jiyong made it obvious that he was holding in his vomit. Seriously, what did Taeyang see in her anyway? There was literally nothing appealing about her. She was stuck up, manipulative, a bitch, annoying, couldn't keep a secret to save her life, and was what he liked to call, a giant whore. It took him a minute to realize that Victoria was glaring at him. "What?"   
"They think you were flirting with me on your phone earlier." She paused for a moment so it could dawn on him, "It wasn't me. You were flirting?"  
"Oops, busted." Missy chuckled, grabbing Taeyang's hand. "Let's go wait out there."  
"I was not flirting." Jiyong said in defense. "I wasn't."  
"Then who were you talking to?"  
"No one."  
"Yes you were, I saw you when I walked in."  
"I don't want to say it." Jiyong shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'll hate me."  
"Just tell me, I won't hate you."  
"Okay fine." Jiyong hesitated, "It was MiKyung."  
"What?" Victoria's eyes grew big and her tone hardened with her anger.  
"Please don't hurt me." He looked at her like he was an innocent child. "It wasn't flirting or anything like that, I swear."  
"Yes it was!" They heard Missy out in the living room.  
"No it wasn't!" Jiyong desperately prayed that she would shut up and stay out of it.  
"I know flirting when I hear it!"   
"Shut up, Missy!" Torturing him was something she must enjoy so much.  
"It's okay, I get it. That's just something you have to do sometimes to avoid suspicion. Right?"  
"Baby no, it wasn't like that I swear." Jiyong pleaded, grabbing both of her hands. "I may have been upset but what happened never made me doubt my feelings for you. Now it's out in the open for us, why would I need to flirt with anyone else?"  
"Because you're a jerk." Victoria nudged his shoulder before leaving the room. First he kisses Natalie, now he might be flirting with MiKyung again?   
"I think we all need to let off a little steam." Missy said cheerfully when Victoria reentered the living room with Jiyong right behind her. "How about we all change into something nice and sexy and we go clubbing like the good old days?"  
"Sounds fun." Taeyang put his arm around her waist, not wanting to do too much skin-ship around Jiyong at the moment. He was still recovering from what he saw earlier.   
"Fine." Victoria gave a single nod and grabbed Missy's hand on her way out.  
"You seem just as annoyed as I am right now." Missy pouted while they paced down the street.   
"And what are you so annoyed about?"  
"Taeyang finally wanted to have sex and you just had to walk in and ruin it."  
"Sorry, Jiyong and I were too busy not knowing you were on his bed."  
"You can stay mad or we can get home faster so we can sexy ourselves up and leave to go have some actual fun."  
"I hate when you're right." Victoria grumbled.  
Missy decided to wear a new dress she bought, hoping it would drive Taeyang crazy. It was short, light blue with floral pattern for her chest with no straps.   
"Which heels should I go with?" Missy held up two pairs of heels, one in each hand.   
"Well the white ones are mine, but I think they'll look better on you. Hand me your black pair." Victoria was wearing a tight pink dress which had black crisscrossed straps that also wrapped around her waist line, sculpting her figure perfectly. It would make Jiyong crazy. She wanted to make him crazy. That'll teach him to flirt with someone else. Missy nodded and handed Victoria her black and sparkling heels. "When did you get these?"  
"Taeyang got them for me. Aren't they gorgeous?" Missy grinned as she watched her put them on her feet. The two scurried out of their apartment complex to see Jiyong's Lamborghini waiting for them.   
Taeyang got out of the backseat and immediately greeted Missy with a kiss then allowed her to get in the car first. Jiyong kept his place in the drivers seat and Victoria climbed into the passenger seat. As he sped off, Victoria tugged on the seat belt, but it locked. Figures.   
"Just tug on it harder." Jiyong said in an annoyed tone. Victoria rolled her eyes and gave it a good tug which released the lock, allowing her to pull it over herself.   
Victoria could remember when outgoings like this were not her thing. Now it seemed all too familiar when she stepped into it again. The dim but colorful lights, dubstep and hip-hop blasting into her ears, sweat dripping down her neck, aching feet from dancing nonstop in high heels, and not to mention the drinking.   
"Oh! I love this song!" Victoria downed a fruity mixed drink with a severe tang.  
"Me too!" Taeyang giggled with her, chugging down his own drink. All four of them had to be severely drunk at this point. They hardly even noticed the time passing by; the minutes turning into hours. "Let's go!"   
Taeyang grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor so they could dance like crazy people.  
"Look at her," Jiyong's words slurred and his body was slightly swaying from his drunkenness, "She knows how to make me go from annoyed to jealous in two seconds flat."  
"Why do you let her?" Missy shoved his shoulder lightly. "If you're jealous then go in there and make a scene!"  
"No! Youngbae is my best friend, he knows not to try anything. He's not like that."  
"You got that right. He's like, so perfect. He's too righteous for his own good." Missy nodded, her words just as slurred as his was. She leaned in so she could act like she were whispering some secret to him, "If she wants to make you jealous or whatever, then you do it right back. Find some girl in here and that good sir will make her putty in your mind."  
"What?" Jiyong looked at her confused.   
"I don't know." Missy laughed, a hiccup following soon after. "I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this."  
"Neither do I." Jiyong laughed in return, finishing his drink. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
Jiyong set down his glass at the bar table and shuffled his way to the dance floor. He was brought back to when he first saw her in this very club. For a split second he was thinking of eyeing Missy since she was pretty, but she just wasn't his type, and her picking up some random stranger wasn't really appealing either. Victoria on the other hand, he found her to be unbelievably beautiful. She also seemed like such a misfit in a place like this. She had looked so awkward and lonely yet so tempting at the same time. He found her drinking ability amusing and attractive at the same time. But when he saw her moving on the dance floor in that black dress of hers, he couldn't hold back anymore. He stepped in, making sure no one else could have her.   
He approached her once again, his hands on her waist, pulling her close so she could move smoothly against him. She was too drunk to stay mad at him, and she couldn't resist how sexy he looked with his now black hair slicked back and his sparkling blue shirt glistening in the low light.   
Some time later, he felt as if his drunkenness was getting to him. It felt as if the room was spinning, nothing was clear. It all felt like some blur. All he cared about was the slim body he was holding onto. One of the red lights shined on her, making her skin and hair looking as if she were glowing. It was still blurry to him, but he loved it. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Let's get out of here."  
"You sure are demanding." She chuckled, giving into him. She felt as if she suddenly needed him so badly now.  
He didn't think he could actually drive, but he decided to anyway. It wasn't like he cared at the moment. Plus he couldn't leave his car there. Maybe they all should've taken a cab instead. He drove as carefully as he could, her helping by adjusting the steering wheel whenever he swerved to the side too much.  
"That's the last time I ever get into a car with you." She boasted as she stumbled out of the car, almost tripping over her foot the moment she took a step. "Whoops!"  
"Your first language is so sexy." He swooned, walking in a zigzagged pattern to the door. He slammed his hands on the door to catch himself. "Key! Where's your key?"  
"Right here, stupid." She pulled out the key and opened the front door to her complex. "We just abandoned our friends thanks to your urges."  
"Don't act like your urges aren't as strong as mine, babe!" Jiyong pointed his finger at her while they made their journey to the elevator.   
"You're right." They stepped into the elevator and hit the button for her floor. She immediately pulled him in for a hot kiss. His hands gripped her slim waist and turned to pin her against the wall.   
"You have no idea how much I love you." Jiyong's words mumbled lazily against her. They left the elevator and stumbled into her apartment, quickly heading to her bedroom. The room kept spinning, his vision kept blurring. He couldn't think clearly, see clearly, move clearly, nothing was clear at all too him. He felt as if he were going to pass out in any moment.  
His kisses were wet and sloppy. He felt so out of it that he let her pin his sudden weak body onto the bed with her above him. It was okay though because she did everything to make him feel good. She licked him from base to tip, eventually putting him inside of her. He figured his drunkenness made his clouded mind feel as if it weren't the same. His high was enough to make him finally black out..  
__  
The sunlight burst into through the window, alerting his tired eyes that it was morning. His mind went back to the night before, remembering how amazing it was. He knew Victoria couldn't stay mad at him forever. He looked down at the floor, seeing their clothes scattered on the floor. Something in particular caught his eye, and it made his heart stop. A light blue dress with the floral pattern on top. He sat up in the bed, never hating himself more than right now.  
"I hope you know that, this doesn't make me hate you any less." Missy sat up next to him, her blonde hair a wreck from the night before. Jiyong glared at her before grabbing a pillow and hitting her in the face with it, knocking her back down on the bed. "Oww! Well it's true!"  
What was he gonna do now?  
__  
Thanks to Jiyong, Taeyang had to take a taxi the night before, but maybe it was for the best since all of them were incredibly drunk anyway. He woke up, not surprised to find himself in a hotel since that's where he requested to go because he couldn't find the key to his house.   
"Housekeeping!" He heard a knock at the door and grew incredibly anxious.   
"Uh, now's not a good time!" He called back, the realization dawning on him. Once he was sure she was gone, he looked down at the floor to see the black sparkling heels he had bought for Missy.  
"She didn't come in right?" Victoria poked her head out from under the sheets and covered herself with them.   
"No." Taeyang answered, doing everything in his power to not look at her.  
"We're still so screwed, aren't we?" Victoria slapped her palm to her forehead. He nodded.  
"That would be a yes."


	15. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong attempts to get out of the apartment without being seen. Victoria feels obligated to tell Jiyong important news.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? Jiyong repeated in his head over and over again. It didn't seem real, how could a mix up like this happen? One minute he was with Victoria, the next he's with Missy?   
"I know you've been thirsty for me all this time." Missy somehow still managed to find time to joke around.   
"I thought you were Victoria." Jiyong growled through his teeth, not wanting to look at her.   
"I figured that when you said 'I love you!' like a whiny little boy." Missy ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair then laughed. "Does she have your little dragon by the throat or something?"  
"Shut up." He whipped a pillow at her face again, knocking her down. His drunken state had tricked him multiple times the night before. The blurriness, the dizziness, the red lights, the shoes, his thoughts of Victoria, coming back here. How was he supposed to know he was making a mistake? Why didn't Missy stop him? During it all, something in the far back of his clouded mind was telling him something was different, but he didn't listen. Her kisses, her touch, her voice, everything wasn't at all the same. Why couldn't he realize it sooner? "She's your friend too. Obviously it was stupid to think you could have some sort of heart at least for that."  
"I do, which is why I'm going to propose exactly what we should do about this." Missy sat back up and put her hand on his bare shoulder as he sat hunched in shame in the bed. He shoved her hand away with his own, not wanting to feel her icky hands on him ever again. She proceeded anyway to say, "She doesn't ever have to know this happened."  
"I can't do that." He couldn't keep something like this from her. But then again, he just got her forgiveness for kissing Natalie. If Victoria were to find out about this, she'll never forgive him. He would lose her forever. And if he were to try explaining he didn't know what he was doing and mixed them up, she wouldn't believe him. So what was the point in saying anything if it would just hurt the both of them?  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"No." He mumbled into his frown. "I can't hurt her again."  
"Then it's settled. This never happened. Sound good?"  
"I would prefer that statement to be true." If he could rewind time to make it so this mistake hadn't happened, he would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to take it back.  
__  
Victoria smacked her head multiple times, trying to think back at what could've possibly went wrong last night. One minute she was with Jiyong, the next she was with Taeyang. Thinking hard, she remembered dancing with Jiyong. She had decided to forgive him and they were having fun. He had ended up stumbling and due to the big crowd, it made them separate. Taeyang could remember seeing the shoes he had bought Missy and found himself clinging to Victoria like glue. He was touchy and even kissed her. He remembered saying something along the lines of them finally able to have their first time together and eventually left the place, ending up at the hotel. It wasn't until he was too far gone when he realized he had made a mistake.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Victoria smacked herself again.  
"Don't say that, it's more my fault than yours. I wasn't thinking clearly." Taeyang comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's both our faults. How's that?"   
"That works too." Taeyang frowned, taking his hand away. "What am I gonna tell Missy? What are you gonna tell Jiyong?"  
"We are not going to say anything." Victoria shook her head. "They don't know this happened, so there's nothing to tell."  
"But Vic-"  
"Do you know how mad I was at Ji for kissing another girl? For flirting with another girl?" Victoria turned to face him, seeing that he was also holding up the sheets so his body was covered. "I'll look like the biggest hypocrite in the world. And you guys are best friends. I don't want to be responsible for hurting that."  
"Fair enough." Taeyang nodded. "So, we just forget about all of this?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, deal. It never happened." It however didn't feel like it was a promise he could keep for long.  
__  
Jiyong threw the covers off and picked his pants up from the floor. As he put them on then his shirt, Missy tied her robe around herself and left the room to go see if Victoria was in her room.  
"I don't think she's here." Missy stepped back in. "Shouldn't be too hard for you to sneak out of here."  
"In the middle of the day? Yeah, I'm sure it'll be cake." Jiyong tucked in his shirt as he rolled his eyes.   
"Stop being fresh and get out."   
Jiyong made an annoyed face and pushed past her through the doorway. He walked casually down the hall with his hands in his back pockets. He guessed once he got out of here he could call Victoria and ask to meet up for a date or something. That thought was quickly cut short when he heard the front door start opening. He froze on the spot, knowing he had to hide. Missy helped shove him into the bathroom which was open right next to him then shut the door.  
"Morning." Missy happily greeted Victoria as she entered the apartment.  
"It's two in the afternoon." Victoria chuckled slightly as she shut the door.  
"Oh right! That hangover of mine had me sleeping in." Missy giggled in such a guilty way that it made Victoria raise her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, me too."   
"So, what time did you come last night?"  
"Excuse me?" Victoria knew it was her guilt made her hear the question in a wrong way. She shook her head and drop her jacket. "Oh, I just-I got in real late. I left early this morning to go get something."  
"What did you need to get?"  
"Some hangover stuff." Victoria dropped the little shopping bag on the couch. "I need the bathroom."  
"Sure, go right on ahead." Missy knowingly teased Jiyong who on the other side of the door was wishing he could spit on her grave. Missy stopped guarding the bathroom door and hoped Jiyong found a spot to hide in there.  
He went with standing behind the door, since it was the only spot that had any coverage. The door opened and he stiffened his body like a statue, wishing he had the ability to turn invisible. Victoria walked in and he made his move the moment her back was to him. He tiptoed very quickly out the door, Missy pulling on his arm to get him out of the doorway faster. She gave him a good shove down the hall then shut the bathroom door.  
"You need to get out of here!" Missy whispered in a panic.  
"You think I don't realize that?" Jiyong whispered back. "If she sees me trying to sneak out of here, we're both dead. Especially me!"  
"Wait!" Missy follow him into the living room as he tried to sprint and tiptoe at the same time towards the front door. "Your jacket is in my room, she can't see it there."  
"Then go get it!"  
"Hey, Missy? I want to ask you something." Victoria exited the bathroom, making Jiyong dive over the couch, landing hard on the floor. Victoria seemed to have heard the noise once she stepped out. "What was that?"  
"I-I stubbed my toe." Missy quickly said then pretended to clutch her foot in pain. "It really hurt."  
"You want ice?"  
"No, I'll be fine. Here, let's talk in your room. You really need to change your clothes." Missy grabbed her shoulders and eagerly brought Victoria to her room. "What was your question?"  
Jiyong heard their voices become faint as they entered the other room, a mentioning of being late for something. Late for what? He had no idea. She never mentioned anything to him. He poked his head up from behind the couch and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He creeped his way out from behind the couch and made his way to the front door. Missy will just have to hide his jacket and give it back some other time because he was not going to stay here and risk getting caught.   
Just when he began to take a step towards the door, he heard footsteps again. He almost froze in the middle of the room but made himself sprint into the kitchen since it was close. He crouched behind the counter, hoping Victoria wouldn't come in there.  
"I'm gonna put that stuff in the fridge and drink one." Victoria's voice got close. He peeked, seeing her grab the bag from the couch. Missy's eyes wandered to the counter and she saw Jiyong waving his hand towards the hall, trying to tell her to get Victoria back into her room.  
"Want me to do it for you?" Missy offered, blocking Victoria from entering the kitchen.   
"Missy, you never ask to do anything for me." Victoria gave her a suspicious glare. She stepped to the side so she could get around Missy but Missy stepped in front of her again. "Okay, what is your problem?"  
"Nothing. What? I can't try being a better friend?" Missy smiled innocently then snatched the bag from her. "I need one too."  
"Do you have something you need to tell me?"  
"No, why? Do you have something you need to tell me? You know, besides the shocker you just told me a minute ago?" Missy reversed the question back to her, resulting in Victoria stiffening and putting on a guilty face.   
"No!" Victoria thought back to what happened with Taeyang once again. Was Missy acting weird because she knew? Did she figure it out somehow?   
"Okay, chill." Missy chuckled. She glanced down, seeing Jiyong quietly army crawling to the other side of the counter. "Never mind, I think you can manage." Missy gave Victoria back the bag and nudged her to the fridge.   
"Okay. Quick question, did you see where Jiyong went last night?"  
"No. Why would I know where he is?" Missy lied as best she could but saw Jiyong standing up to tiptoe towards the door. "I thought he was with you."  
"He was but he ended up wandering off. I'm worried that he was drunk driving again, he needs to stop doing that. I also really need to talk to him for obvious reasons."   
"Did you happen to see Youngbae?"  
Oh I saw him all right... "Yeah. He-He took a taxi home." Victoria put the small bottles in the fridge then threw the small shopping bag in the garbage. Once she went to lift her head, Jiyong threw his hands up in surrender, looking like a deer in headlights.  
"Victoria!" Missy screamed, making Victoria turn her back to Jiyong.  
"What!" Victoria screamed back in a panic, Missy's yell scaring her. Jiyong was almost right behind her. He gulped, thankful she didn't see him.  
"I-I thought I saw a spider on you." Missy awkwardly picked a piece of black lint off Victoria's shoulder. She awkwardly laughed, "It's just lint."  
Jiyong took the opportunity to open the door as quietly as he could then quietly shutting it as he left.  
"Anyway, come on, we really should go get this thing. You need to know as soon as possible, right?" Missy immediately returned to her normal self and left Victoria standing there dumbfounded.  
"I really hope she doesn't know." Victoria mumbled to herself, rubbing her shoulders anxiously. Her mind returned to what was more important at the moment; Jiyong. It involved him at least. She called out to Missy, "How long would it take for us to get there?"  
"Not long. Five minutes or so?" Missy called back. "You gonna call GD before or after you get it?"  
"I don't know. Wouldn't it be considerate to tell him now, just in case?"   
"Yeah, but then if it's a false alarm then you might have just scared him so bad that he'll never sleep with you again."   
"Thanks for those amazing words of comfort." Victoria said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.   
"Okay, as a friend I will say that I am honestly sorry for you." Missy came back into the room and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've been with a million more guys than you and I still never had a knock up."  
"You are not making me feel any better." Missy was never the comforting type. She was hardly ever truly nice to begin with. Whenever she tried it just came out in the worst way, making her words sound more insulting than comforting.   
"Sorry." Missy giggled, taking her hand away. "Now where is my wallet?" She muttered to herself as she looked around the living room, "Wallet wallet wallet-"  
"I'm calling Jiyong." Victoria pulled out her phone.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"   
"What else am I supposed to do?"  
"How about not telling him anything?"  
I'm already keeping one secret from him, I don't need to add another. "That's the last thing I'm gonna do."  
Jiyong didn't feel like he could take in a proper breath of air until he was outside. Part of him wished Victoria had caught him. Maybe it would've made everything so much easier. Or maybe he could've made up some other lie saying that he and Missy did come back there together but they slept in separate rooms. No, Victoria was too smart for a lie like that. She would never believe it. It was better that he was able to successfully sneak out of there. Any other scenario would most likely have ended with him losing her which was what he feared the most. That's what made him decide to keep this mistake from her in the first place.  
He stopped at a store to buy some vitamin water since his mouth felt so suddenly dry. He thought about what she said while he was hiding. She thought he just wandered off, which he kind of did, only he ended up wandering off with Missy thinking she was Victoria and then sleeping with her. Why couldn't keeping this a secret be easy? Why couldn't he just shake his guilt away. He shouldn't feel guilty because it doesn't count as cheating, right?   
His phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Victoria. Of course it was her, who else would decide to call him while he was in a predicament like this? He told himself to be cool, take deep breaths, and talk to her like nothing is wrong. He answered, "H-Hey babe."  
"Hey." He heard her voice, making his heart sink. He wanted to say it right then and there, just confess what he did. But instead he held his tongue. "Where are you right now?"  
"I'm, at the studio." He lied. She couldn't know he was right across the street, he couldn't think of a lie fast enough to explain why he would be across the street from her complex in the first place so he of course had to avoid suspicion. He ended up blurting out, "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
I'm sorry for betraying you, for lying to you, for being no good for you, for loving you...  
"I'm sorry for wandering off last night. I was pretty drunk." He laughed it off, telling himself it was a good save.  
"It's okay." She paused, "Hey listen. There's something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
I slept with your best friend. I slept with Youngbae! I'm a hypocrite. I'm sorry, Ji... She forced herself to hold her tongue about that. She couldn't tell him that, it would hurt him too much. She made herself even more anxious when she thought about the real reason she was calling him.   
"Don't freak out because it's not for sure."  
"I won't freak out I swear." He smiled as he sipped his vitamin water. A few moments passed before she spoke again. For a second he thought she hung up the phone.  
"I-" She paused again, "I might be pregnant."  
Those words had him half-spitting out his water and him half-choking on it.   
"Hello?" She said into the phone, hearing him choke and cough in the background.   
"Y-Y-You-You're what now? You're pregnant?" He struggled to get out through his coughing.  
"Might! I said I might be pregnant! My god, you don't listen well."  
"It's still a fifty-fifty chance, Ri!" He said once he composed himself. "I of all people are not ready for this at the moment!"  
"You think I don't know that? That's why I knew I had to tell you just in case. I'll be finding out today."  
"When? I want to be there."  
"Maybe fifteen minutes?"  
"Good, stay right where you are. I'm coming over there." Before Jiyong crossed the street, he froze and thought about it all. She was very honest with him just now about something very serious. If something this big were to be happening, the least he could do was be honest with her. "Ri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When I get there," He stared at the building. "I have something I need to tell you too."  
"What is it?"  
Jiyong frowned, "You'll find out."


	16. Mistake After Mistake, and Even More Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong grows closer with MiKyung without Victoria's knowing. Missy attempts to take matters into her own hands.

Jiyong hung up the phone then stood in the same spot for minute after minute, trying to comprehend what was happening. If God was trying to make him feel even more guilty for cheating then he was certainly doing a hell of a job. Jiyong ran his fingers through his hair as he took deep breaths to keep himself composed. If Victoria really was pregnant, what in the world was he going to do? If the circumstances were any different then he would actually feel thrilled right now.   
"Wow you're still here." He heard Missy's voice and looked up to see her standing next to him. "I figured you would be back in the building by the time I got back."  
"How-How long have I been standing here?"  
"I don't know. I walked out the building just when you were hanging up with Victoria then I went down the street to go buy this thing," Missy showed him the bag that contained the pregnancy test, "Victoria's too scared to go buy it herself. Then I came back and saw that you were still here. So I'm guessing about ten minutes?"  
"I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of it." Jiyong put his hands on his hips then tilted his head back, showing how stressed he was thinking about it.  
"Well get your good-looking butt in there. You've done enough thinking." Missy pouted at him, making him gather the courage to follow her back into the apartment building.  
"Missy? Did you get it?" Just hearing Victoria's voice as he stepped in made his heart race and sink into his stomach. The moment she spotted him, she didn't greet him with a hug or a kiss, but a few shoves and slaps on the arm and his head. "You jerk!"  
"What did I do?" Jiyong wrapped his arms around his chest to protect himself.   
"This is all your fault!"   
"Great, the hormones are already kicking in." Jiyong rolled his eyes, making Victoria hit him again.   
"Missy, can I kill him?"   
"Go ahead, I don't care." Missy scoffed, handing Victoria the test.  
"And here I am thinking you wanted my support." Jiyong crossed his arms across his chest like a pouting child.   
"You're just eager to find out as she is so shut up." Missy took her own turn at hitting him.   
"Well we'll all find out in about five minutes." Victoria took the test and slammed the door to the bathroom, making Jiyong flinch.   
A minute or so of silence passed before Missy awkwardly broke it, "This really is all your fault you know."  
"Shut up." Jiyong glared, taking a seat on the couch. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw it was MiKyung.  
"Are you free? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up."  
At the moment he sure wasn't. He wasn't going to reply until Victoria came out to reveal if this was a false alarm or if it so wasn't. Her answer will affect his.   
"It's done." Victoria said before opening the door, stepping back out. She stood at the end of the hall, her stiff form scaring him to high heaven.   
"So what is it?" Jiyong blurted out, his worry and curiosity spilling out of him. Why wasn't she answering yet? It was positive wasn't it? That's why she was so quiet, so still, so hesitant. She was obviously worried about what he would say. If it really was positive then he decided he in return would tell her about his mistake with Missy. Everything would need to be out in the open if that was the case. If this was really happening then he couldn't hide something like that from her. It was a mistake, it was done and would never happen again so she would just have to forgive him under these circumstances, especially since he just might have to ask her to marry him.   
"False alarm." Victoria forced a small smile. Jiyong couldn't help but sigh loudly in relief.  
"Oh thank god." Jiyong ran his fingers through his hair. He stood to immediately hug her. "You scared the hell out of me."  
"I'm relieved too." Jiyong was surprised to feel her hug him back. It didn't last long since she soon slapped the back of his head. "If this happens again then I'm killing you."  
"I believe you." Jiyong rubbed the back of his head. A thought occurred to him. He's never been on a real date with her before. Sure they've spent so much time together, but a real date? No, it's never happened. He couldn't even stop himself from blurting out, "Wanna go out tonight?"  
"Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, it just came to me." Jiyong shrugged. "We should go out."  
"You really want to?"  
"Of course I do. I, I love you." For a second he couldn't understand why it felt so wrong saying it. He knew he loved her more than anything, but didn't she deserve someone so much better to say those words to her? He betrayed her and was now keeping it a secret. Was that love? But he was protecting her from any more pain, so keeping it from her was okay. He was only protecting her, which proved himself of his love for her. He smiled sincerely, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Her saying that made him hug her again, never wanting to let her go.  
"Get a room." They both heard Missy groan in the background. Just when Victoria was laughing it off, Jiyong felt his phone vibrate again. He let go of Victoria to look at it, seeing it was MiKyung again.  
"Are you there? It's okay if you don't want to."  
"I have to be somewhere." Jiyong said as he replied to MiKyung, telling her he would love to meet up. "Emergency recording."   
"Have fun." Missy called out but knew he could care less what she said.  
"I'll be back in time for us to go out together, okay? I love you." Jiyong gave Victoria a quick kiss on the cheek and left, only leaving her enough time to barely say an 'okay, bye'.   
Jiyong happily went to his car, looking in the rearview mirror to check his hair and fix the collar of his shirt. He wanted to look presentable so he sprayed on some cologne he kept in the glove compartment, sweet smelling hand lotion, and some chap stick. Looking at his hair again, it still didn't look right. Did it look weird? He didn't want to look weird. He fixed it again, training some of it to the right side. That looked so much better. Why did he feel so eager? That was certainly strange.  
"Hey MiKyung." Jiyong called her, happy she answered so quickly. "I'm in the car, where are you? I can come right over and get you."  
She giggled cutely, making him smile like an idiot, "I'm sitting at home all bored."  
"Sit tight, I'll be right over. Five minutes tops."  
"I'll be waiting."  
Once he hung up, he was sure to delete the texts, to delete the calls. If Victoria were to see he was still talking to MiKyung and hanging out with her, she would get the wrong idea. He and MiKyung were just friends and nothing more, at least that what he figured. If that was the case, then why did he lie? Why did he delete the messages? There was nothing wrong with talking to another girl, or embracing another girl, or looking at another girl. This was harmless, wasn't it?  
They were just friends after all.  
__  
Missy didn't want to waste time at home. The issue with Victoria had been solved, everything was fine so there was nothing there to concern her. She called Taeyang, telling him they were going to meet up, not caring if he was busy at the moment.  
Taeyang however was currently a complete mess. The guilt was eating him alive. He just betrayed his girlfriend and his best friend at the same time. How could he possibly face Jiyong or Missy ever again? How did he know he wouldn't just spill everything as soon as looking at either of them? All he could remember doing all day was pacing his floor and biting his nails. He was already at the last pinky finger, leaving no other nail to chew on.  
His doorbell ringing made him jump. It was too soon for Missy to come see him. He wasn't ready yet. How was he supposed to act like nothing ever happened? It was all he could think about and it was killing him. The truth was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't take it. He forced himself to stop chewing on his nail so he could open the door.  
"Missy, I don't think this is a good time-"  
"Shut up." Missy interrupted him as she slammed the door shut. Before he could speak again, she gripped his shirt and pulled him close to her so she could passionately kiss him. She couldn't take waiting anymore. This whole time she thought she just needed sex, but doing so with other guys wasn't fulfilling. Even Jiyong wasn't enough. She wanted Taeyang, no one but Taeyang; only Taeyang. She needed him, she craved him. She liked him, she liked him so much.  
He couldn't resist when she kissed him. Her lips were so soft and her aura was just so tempting to devour. He wanted to be done waiting to. Too bad when he thought the wait was finally over he actually slept with Victoria. And there it was popping into his head again. He broke the kiss, much to Missy's dismay.   
"I-I don't think I can-" He stuttered, looking into her blue eyes. Her eyes and her smile were what attracted him to her. She had her problems, but she changed since he had been with her. Was it all for nothing just for it to end here? He liked her so much, one mistake couldn't ruin that, right?  
He found himself kissing her again. His hands gripped her waist, her throwing herself into his arms. He picked her up, her legs locking around him so he could carry her to his couch, their kiss only getting sloppier and wetter. They fell onto the couch with him on top of her, desire taking over all his thoughts and actions.  
She helped him pull his shirt off, her hands immediately touching every amount of skin she could reach. He immediately locked lips with her again, his molding with hers in the most intimate way. His hand squeezed her thigh through her jeans, making her gasp, letting him slip his tongue inside her mouth, hungry to taste every inch of her.   
Suddenly in his mind, touching Missy made his memories go back to the night before. Touching Missy for a momet felt like he was touching Victoria instead which made it feel wrong. He couldn't forget it. The guilt was boiling in him again, threatening to burst. He knew there was no way he could go through with this and not be reminded of what he did during and after it all. He would be reminded now and tomorrow then the next day and the day after that, until the guilt eats him alive. Flash memories of his mistake went through his mind again, making him once again pull away from Missy.  
"What's wrong?" Missy looked up at him.  
"Nothing." He shook his head and kissed her again, trying to force himself to forget about it and focus on the current moment. He couldn't do it though. It wasn't right to keep a secret, a mistake like this from her. How could he simply forget about it and make love to her like nothing happened? That wasn't fair to do. He just couldn't bring himself to go through with something like that. He pulled away from her again and brought himself off the couch completely, pulling his shirt back on. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."  
"What do you mean you can't?" Missy looked at him confused. What could possibly be his problem now?   
"I have something I need to tell you." He couldn't keep it a secret. He didn't want this guilt inside him for another second. He knew if he were to try ignoring it and go through with sleeping with Missy now, he would quickly regret it and end up telling her anyway. It was better to tell her now. "I know you'll hate me for it."   
"Youngbae, I could never hate you. Just tell me, it can't be that bad." Missy chuckled, sitting up on the couch.   
"Okay, here it goes." Taeyang took a deep breath, every negative reaction running through his brain, "I made a terrible mistake last night and I am so sorry. I...I cheated on you."  
"You what?" Those words couldn't have possibly been said by Taeyang. He wouldn't cheat, it wasn't in his nature to do such a thing. She had to be hearing him wrong. He didn't cheat, he just couldn't.  
"I slept with Victoria by mistake." That was enough to make her jump from the couch in a shock, not expecting Victoria to be the one he cheated with. He quickly broke down confessing in desperation, his words coming out so quickly, "I don't know what happened! I was drunk and so confused. I thought she was you and I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late and we both hate ourselves for it. I tried to swear acting like it never happened since it was just a stupid mistake but I can't do it I feel to guilty about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
Once the shock wore off, Missy found herself laughing at the situation. "That's okay! I did the same thing and slept with Jiyong last night, so I guess we made each other even!"  
"Wait what?" Taeyang's eyes widened in shock. So she cheated too? And on the same night? Here he was letting his guilt eat him alive while she so easily behaved like it never happened. Why was she so good at it and he wasn't? Maybe it was because sex never meant anything to her. He knew it would've been different with him, it would've definitely meant something with him. Right?  
"Yeah! Jiyong thought I was Victoria and we ended up back at my place." Missy laughed, making Taeyang feel like flipping out like a spaz.   
"What!" Taeyang ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, "Does Victoria know?"  
"Of course not. We agreed not to say anything."  
"And, do you regret it? Are you not affected at all?"  
"Not really. I mean, I could see that moment coming a mile away, but I wanted to at least wait until he and Victoria were broken up."  
Taeyang was willing to admit to himself that her words hurt him. Turns out he wasn't able to change her after all.   
"So you can sweep this all under the rug without a care in the world?"  
"Well yeah. It was a mistake, it happened, and that's it." Missy shrugged. "Since it was a one time thing, why bother saying anything and regretting it, right?"  
"But this isn't some random guy, this is my best friend. We all betrayed each other, we slept with the wrong people. We can't just act like it never happened and see each other like everything is normal."  
"This is the difference between you and me, I can actually do that."  
"You're right, we are different." Taeyang's voice croaked, feeling like he was trying not to tear up. "Maybe a little too different."  
"What are you saying?"   
"I'm saying we both made mistakes. We probably just ruined our relationships with our best friends forever. I can't just move on so easily from that. And the fact that you can, is really disappointing. I like you, but the moral line has to be drawn somewhere. Don't you think so, too?"  
"Are you saying we should break up?" She didn't want to ask if he was breaking up with her. No one ever broke up with her. She was always the one who initiated the ending of a relationship, never the guy.   
"I don't want to, but I think that's what's best for us right now." Taeyang frowned.   
Hurt and anger suddenly took over her. This couldn't be happening. She finally likes a good guy just to get dumped?   
"I'm gonna hate doing it, but since I've told you I'll have to talk to Jiyong. Him and Victoria are bound to find out about it sooner or later." Taeyang continued, worried about Jiyong's reaction. He couldn't get too mad since he made the same mistake, but there was no doubt it would hurt his and Victoria's relationship. He already hurt his relationship with Missy.   
Maybe he should talk to Victoria and tell her he told Missy, then she could tell Jiyong. That would leave them to work some of it out themselves. He could only hope his friendship wouldn't be too hurt over this or Jiyong's relationship with Victoria. He knew how much Jiyong cared for her, they were obviously in love, they should be able to get past this. As for Missy and himself, she didn't seem to care, it was like it was no big deal. She wasn't even phased. She didn't even think there would be consequences for the mistake until it was hitting her in the face. The consequence was losing him, and she didn't like that. He didn't think he could be with someone who didn't care for him nearly as much as he cared for her. It was supposed to be push and pull, and all that's been happening was him pulling and getting nothing in return.   
"Missy, I really am sorry-"  
"You want to break up? Fine, then let's break up!" Missy stood from the couch and childishly stomped towards the door. "I didn't like you that much anyway!"  
She didn't let him get another word out. She left and slammed the door shut hard enough to make the entire building shake. Her ego was hurt more so than her feelings. She still really liked him and they would still be together right now if it weren't for Jiyong and Victoria. Where was their comeuppance? Taeyang expected them to just get through it so easily. That wasn't fair. Why does their relationship get to work out and hers does not? It wasn't fair. If they were so in love then why not just let the whole world know?  
She looked at her phone, seeing she still had the picture and the video. She could post it right now, and she should. But that wasn't enough. They made the same mistake so they should suffer just the same.   
__  
"Okay, your favorite baseball team."   
"Eagles?"  
"What?" Jiyong laughed, "MiKyung you make me want to cry."  
"Okay then who's your favorite?" MiKyung pouted. He had spent much more time with her then he had expected. Now he was walking her home. They've been exchanging likes and dislikes the entire time and he felt like he couldn't get enough with talking to her. He couldn't help it since she was so easy to talk to. He felt like he could tell her anything, he felt so on top of the world.  
"Tigers obviously! They've only won the most championships ever so they are the best."  
"No, I hate their lead pitcher so much." MiKyung giggled, making Jiyong playfully roll his eyes.   
"How can someone as girly and cute as you be into this stuff?" Jiyong laughed, MiKyung trying not to faint at the fact Kwon Jiyong just called her cute.   
"Girly girls can't like sports?" MiKyung teased him.  
"Of course they can. I'm just saying I would've never expected you to since you're so timid. I could never talk to Victoria about this stuff."  
"Victoria?" Jiyong couldn't understand but he hated having that name slip. No one was supposed to know he was close with her. "Are you close with her, too?"  
"Not really. I mean, we chat sometimes backstage and stuff, but that's it." That reminded him that he was supposed to go on a date with her tonight.   
"We made it." Jiyong's thoughts faded when MiKyung spoke again. He noticed they had stopped walking and were standing in front of her apartment complex. She wondered if she should ask him to come up with her. She stood there awkwardly and rocked back and forth which took Jiyong a moment or so to notice. He wasn't sure of the reason, maybe she was waiting for him to say goodbye?  
"I had a nice time with you." He smiled, making her blush. "Let's do it again sometime."  
"Yeah, sounds great." She decided maybe it was too soon to ask, maybe it was better to save it for another time. She settled with gathering enough courage to give him a super quick and soft peck on the cheek then shyly run inside. He was surprised at first then laughed it off afterwards. She really was nice.   
Just when he got into his car that was waiting for him in the parking lot (since he had left it there when he picked her up so they could walk everywhere), he heard his phone start ringing. Missy? What could she possibly want from him right now?  
"What?" Jiyong groaned into the phone as he answered it, driving off onto the road to head over to get Victoria.  
"You're a jerk."  
"And you're a bitch, this isn't news to me."  
"This is all your fault!" Jiyong could tell she was heavily drunk just by the slurs of her words.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Yes, I am very drunk, I am so drunk right now."  
"I see, and what exactly is my fault again?"  
"I need a ride, can you come get me?"  
"Get a cab."  
"No, I have a few things I need to tell you. Important things."  
"Fine, where are you?"  
"That cool bar near your house." Missy hiccupped. "I needed a lot of alcohol for my broken heart."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Me and Youngbae broke up."  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that." He felt more sorry for Taeyang since he knew Taeyang really liked her. At the same time he was relieved since he knew that relationship was doomed from the start of it. She was no good for his best friend and that was a fact. Jiyong continued driving until he found the bar Missy was talking about. He guessed this was okay since he could just drop Missy off when he picks up Victoria. "I'm out front."  
"Me and Youngbae broke up and it's all your fault!" Missy whined, still not hanging up the phone as she stumbled outside. Her body hit the passenger side door and she slammed her fist on the window, making him roll his eyes and groan.  
"Will you just get in the car?" Jiyong snapped before he hung up the phone. She got in, and before he could drive off again, she put his hand on top of his when his hand went for the gear shift.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I said I have some things I need to tell you. And I'm gonna tell you right now!" Jiyong could see she must've been crying a little while she was in there drinking. Did she actually like Taeyang that much? "You and Victoria are the reason we broke up."  
"What did Victoria ever do to you?"  
"You and I aren't the only one's who hooked up last night. Her and Youngbae did too!"  
"Shut up, you liar." Jiyong didn't believe her for a second. She was drunk and already a compulsive liar. He also knew for sure Victoria would never ever do something like that, same with Taeyang. They were both too righteous for their own good.  
"They did."  
"If you're gonna talk that way about her then get out. I don't need this."  
"Youngbae told me. It's why we broke up." She explained but Jiyong wasn't looking at her. His jaw was tensed, his chest was heaving, his lips were in a tight line. "Fine! You don't want to believe me? Then go ask her yourself! Or Youngbae! He already planned on telling you!"  
"I hate you, get out." Jiyong snapped.   
He now wished he never came here, he should've left her here. He didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't want to hear her lies.  
"Fine! Then I guess I'll just go ahead and post these." Missy showed him the photo and video she had of him and Victoria sleeping in her bed.  
"You better not. Delete it right now." Jiyong sharply turned his head to her, anger filling his dark eyes. It didn't phase her for a second. She had him right where she wanted him.  
"Okay I will, if-"  
"If what?"  
"If you help me get back at Youngbae and Victoria."  
"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Jiyong got his answer when she threw herself at him, her lips on his. He pulled away and pushed her off immediately, the taste of alcohol already rubbed off on him. "What was that?"  
"They cheated on us. Don't they deserve it?"  
"No, they don't."  
"Fine. Then I'll just post these saying you casually sleep around with your co workers, one after the other. Think I won't?" She smirked, he thumb hovering over the post button. "Come near me to get this phone, my hand might just slip and post it by accident."  
She definitely would do it. Either way would be on purpose. He knew that. This won't only give him hell with press and netizens, but Victoria too and possibly even MiKyung. He couldn't risk it. Her eyes were fierce and controlling, showing she was definitely not bluffing. She had the footage ready to upload with the caption right in her hand reading, "G Dragon Enjoys Having Casual and Brief Affairs With Members of YG Staff".  
What else could he do? She could see how defeated he looked. He reluctantly let her kiss him again, letting her pull him into the backseat of his car.  
I'm doing this for you Victoria, just remember that. I'm doing this for you...


	17. It All Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy tells Victoria crucial information. Jiyong and Victoria try to figure out what to do about their current circumstances.

We both lie close together but we feel miles apart inside. I tried not to hurt you, I tried.. But I guess that's why they say, every rose has its thorn...  
__  
Jiyong couldn't bring himself to find sleep for the entire night. He's had many moments throughout his life where he hated himself but this moment topped them all.   
"It's done then?" Jiyong sat in the drivers seat, seeing the sun rise but he stared more through it than at it. He felt numbing rage in a way where he couldn't even explain it to himself.   
"Yes, I deleted everything as promised." Missy climbed her way back into the passenger seat from the back. She tried showing him her phone for him to see she deleted all the footage she threatened to post but he didn't move a muscle to look at it.   
"Good." He nodded slightly. His voice then turned into a cold and hissed whisper, his fist gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles went white, "Now get out."  
"You still want me out of your car?"  
"No, I want you to get out of Korea." Jiyong growled, tears threating to burst out of him due to his hurt and rage. He didn't think he ever heard himself sound so dark and serious. "I never want to see you again."  
"Okay. I'll go then. After breaking up with Youngbae I figured I should." Missy shrugged. "I didn't like it here that much anyway."  
Missy left to go get a taxi home, leaving Jiyong alone to break down. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. He took the time to scream and groan, punch and slam his head on the steering wheel, grip his hair and even rip some of it out as he cried and screamed. He slammed his head onto the steering wheel over and over, hoping it could knock him out then he could wake up and be relieved to find out this was all a dream; but it wasn't. He messed up so bad this time and he knew that. Why didn't he snatch the phone from her? Why did he let her manipulate him and blackmail him? What in the world was he thinking? Why did he let this happen? The answer was that he was stupid. He was stupid, an idiot, the stupidest guy on the planet. Why was he so stupid?  
Once he felt like he could compose himself, he wiped his tears and took deep breath after deep breath. He pulled out his phone and called MiKyung, not feeling ready to face Victoria.   
"Ji? Why are you calling so early?" MiKyung's sleepy voice indicated she had just woken up.   
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, it's okay. I was already awake." He actually did wake her up but she didn't want to make him feel bad.   
"I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. I just really need someone to talk to." Jiyong wiped his sniffled nose. "You wouldn't mind if I stopped over there for a minute or so, would you?"  
"Oh it's completely fine. Come right over."  
"Thank you." Jiyong immediately took off to her place. When he got there she didn't let him wait a moment outside, she immediately granted him entrance which he was grateful for since he didn't have to stand there and risk someone snapping pictures of him. He knocked on her apartment door and it took a minute for her to answer since she had been taking the time to freshen herself up to look presentable and to also try cleaning up the place a little so he could have a good first impression.   
"Hey, Ji." She greeted him with that adorable smile of hers.   
"Hey." He greeted back as she let him come inside.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why? Do I look bad?" He chuckled, discreetly trying to sniff himself to make sure he didn't smell bad. He shouldn't since he sprayed on fresh cologne in the parking lot.   
"No, you always look good." MiKyung blushed, wanting to slap herself at that comment. Wasn't that too flirtatious to say? He didn't seem to notice or mind. "I mean you just look stressed."  
"I am stressed. I had a really rough night." Jiyong took a seat on her couch and slouched, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. The sight honestly made him look incredibly attractive and MiKyung couldn't help but gulp a little and blush more.   
"Oh. What happened?" MiKyung carefully sat next to him, close enough to where their knees touched. She wondered if that was okay but he didn't seem to notice or mind that either.  
"I betrayed my friends, over and over. I made so many mistakes and I don't know how it keeps happening." Jiyong sighed. "I'm just a huge idiot."  
"No you're not. You're G Dragon, you're a genius, you're anything but an idiot."  
"Well, I'm just Kwon Jiyong at the moment. And I'm really hating him right now."   
"It's not like you're a bad person, you're amazing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." MiKyung smiled a little, seeing his eyes finally open but staring at the ceiling. "Everyone makes mistakes and it's nothing to be proud of, but you should never hate yourself because of them. You know you made a mistake, so instead of being miserable about it, you can fix it instead."  
"To be honest, I don't think there's anything I can do to fix it. Maybe before, but now, no. Not after this. I can't fix this."  
"If you can't fix it, then all you can do is learn from it and, " MiKyung gulped nervously, "move on."  
"I don't think I want to move on yet." He didn't want to leave Victoria, he loved her. Moving on only felt wrong. But then again, so did staying.  
"You'll get there. Sometimes it's a lot easier than you think."   
"Is it?"  
"Yeah." MiKyung decided to go for it and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head and looked at her in confusion.  
"What was that for?"   
She didn't answer since she had no idea what to say. She decided to respond by taking the full leap and kiss his lips. Jiyong froze in shock, trying to process what was happening right now. Was MiKyung kissing him? Why? As he got his mind together, he felt her trying to deepen the kiss and lean in more but he refused. He couldn't keep making mistakes like this, especially with MiKyung. He pulled away and pushed her from him slightly by her shoulders.   
"I'm sorry, I can't do this." He sincerely apologized. "It's not you, it's me. I have a girlfriend."  
"You do?" He saw that her eyes were hurt. Did she like him this entire time? If so, did that mean he was leading her on the entire time too? No, it couldn't be. He acted like nothing more than a friend to her, at least that's what he thought.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"No, no, it's okay." MiKyung pulled her wrists away and adjusted herself so she was sitting further away from him now. "It shouldn't be surprising, you are G Dragon after all."  
"No, I'm still just Kwon Jiyong." He patted her thigh and stood up. "I have to be somewhere so I'll call you later okay?"  
"Sure." MiKyung replied and he smiled, gesturing for her to stand. She did and he pulled her in for a hug just to assure her that she was forgiven and he still cared for her.  
"Bye for now."   
Jiyong was off to Victoria, not sure about what he was going to say. He knew he had to tell her everything, it was never right to keep it all a secret in the first place. He was going to tell her, then beg to the almighty that she would find it in her heart and in her love for him to forgive him for mistakes he swore to never make again.   
__  
Victoria had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Jiyong to come back. She was awoken by a hand nudging her shoulder and a voice telling her to wake up. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw it was Missy.  
"Hey." Victoria rubbed her eyes in tiredness. "What time is it?"  
"About seven thirty." Missy went to the kitchen to drink a quick glass of water then made her way to her room.  
"Shouldn't you be going to YG right about now?" Victoria sat up on the couch, raking her fingers through her red hair to smooth it out.  
"I quit my job." Missy's tone was nonchalant. "I'll be out of here by the end of the week."  
"What? Why?"  
"It was just time. This place was never right for me anyway." Missy shrugged, coming out of her room with a jacket on her arm. "You remember when I first left to come here?"  
"Yeah." Victoria nodded. "You followed a boyfriend here only for it to end so you decided to get a job so you wouldn't hear all the I-told-you-so's at home."  
Missy chuckled, her next question making Victoria know there was something very wrong somehow, "And you remember how we became friends?"  
"No, because we were pretty much forced to be friends from birth." That was the truth since their mothers were best friends so their own friendship was there from the start no matter how opposite they were, even though Victoria hardly liked her at all through most of her childhood. Missy was always mean and controlling but as they got older she was able to see the good things about Missy. She never forgot Victoria's birthday and would always be the one who planned a party for her, she's the one who set her up with her first boyfriend, and was always there for a laugh. She even offered Victoria to come live with her here. Victoria supposed it was because she didn't have any other friends. She wasn't all bad, but did those positives outweigh all the negatives?  
"Do you think that kind of friendship can survive anything?"  
"Okay, what is going on with you?" Victoria stood. That was when she noticed the jacket on Missy's arm. It looked so familiar. It was black leather with a sharp collar and cuffed up sleeves. It was Jiyong's jacket. "Where did you get that?"  
Missy looked her dead in the eye. "Jiyong left it in my room two nights ago, on my floor."  
"Why would he leave it in there?" Victoria grew nervous. Was Missy trying to imply something? "He wasn't even here two nights ago."  
"Yes he was. While you were with Youngbae, Jiyong was with me, here."  
Victoria immediately knew Taeyang must've told Missy about what happened, and she felt absolutely terrible about it, but how could she say Jiyong was here that same night? She's trying to say she slept with him?   
"That's a sick joke." Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her heart beginning to race in rage.   
"I'm not joking and I'm not lying." Missy smiled devilishly, her revenge finally complete. "Jiyong hooked up with me here, the same time you were hooking up with Youngbae!"  
"Missy, we didn't mean for that to happen! It was a huge mistake and we regret it so much! I know Taeyang told you so you should know we were too drunk to realize what we were doing!"  
"He told me enough about it. And thanks to you we're now broken up." Victoria could actually see hurt for the first time in Missy's eyes. She actually really did like him.   
"You're saying it's my fault?"   
"Yeah, I am. I was so mad I was gonna post that old footage of you and Jiyong."  
"Oh my god, you didn't did you?"   
"No. Knowing me, you should know I'm able to stoop even lower than that." Missy tossed the jacket to the couch. "I slept with him again last night."  
"No, you didn't."  
"I did. And this time he was sober as Kwon Jiyong could be."  
"Jiyong wouldn't do that." Victoria felt herself tearing up but she fought it, not wanting Missy to see her tears. It was what she wanted.  
"Well he did! In the back of his car last night after he picked me up from a bar."  
"You're lying." This had to be another nightmare, this couldn't be real. Jiyong couldn't have cheated on her twice with Missy, he couldn't have. He wasn't like that, it was all a lie. Even if he did he had to have had his reasons for doing it at the time. This had to be a nightmare she could wake up from. She could wake up and see she was still happily in love with Jiyong and no mistakes were ever made. But the look on Missy's face told Victoria she was telling the truth. "You're not lying."  
"That's right. I slept with him twice and I bet what I gave him the first time was so good he just couldn't resist coming back for more, since it's obviously way better than anything you've ever done with him."  
Victoria immediately slapped Missy across her face as hard as she possibly could. The sound echoed throughout the entire apartment and Missy covered her cheek with her hand in shock that Victoria actually struck her for that. Missy didn't hit her back, instead she composed herself and brought her hand away from her face, revealing her cheek to be completely red. They were both silent for a while, just staring at each other for a minute or two.   
"You are a compulsive lying manipulative whore and I wish I never knew you." Victoria hissed, "We're not friends anymore."   
Missy nodded, feeling a sudden punch of guilt in her gut. Was this the consequence of what she did? To lose her best friend? Her only friend? "We weren't even good friends anyway."  
There she was doing that again; saying she never really cared about something or someone or liked them or felt anything just to hide her disappointment. Missy stormed out, leaving Victoria alone to cry.  
"Yes we were."  
__  
It took a little longer for Jiyong to get there than he had planned. He remembered when Victoria came back from Arizona to apologize to him about something that was now ancient history and the least of their worries. He went to the airport and picked up her stuff Natalie had shipped there, surprised she actually did it.   
It was the afternoon by the time he got to Victoria's place. He hoped to God Missy wasn't there. He didn't want to see her face ever again for as long as he lived. What Taeyang saw in her, he'll never know.  
Jiyong knocked on the door to Victoria's apartment. She didn't answer so he knocked again. He heard her voice telling him to hold on for a moment so he did. His heart was racing with anxiety. He was about to confess everything to her and he was afraid. Would she hate him? Would she end their relationship?   
Victoria was sure to hide any evidence of her crying. When she felt like she looked decent enough, she opened the door to see Jiyong standing there.   
"Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you like I said I would." Jiyong smiled apologetically. "Something came up."  
"It's fine." She replied. It sure didn't seem like it was fine.   
"I brought your stuff back that got shipped to the airport." Jiyong handed her the suitcase and she took it, putting it to the side.   
"Thanks."   
Jiyong took a deep breath. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Victoria moved to the side so he could enter.  
"Listen, Victoria. There's something I need to tell you." He began but she didn't let him finish. When he turned to face her and continue, she passionately kissed him. His mind went cloudy for a moment. Hers were the only lips he wanted to feel against his. He kissed her back, forgetting what it was he was going to say. When he remembered, he pulled away, his guilt overtaking him again. "I really need to tell you this."  
Looking into his beautiful eyes, she felt like she were going to cry again. She knew exactly what he wanted to say. Maybe if he didn't say it then it wasn't true. Once he says it, it would be real and she didn't know if she could handle that yet.   
"Save it." She replied, kissing him again. For some reason, didn't feel everything that was there before, but something was still there. It was like their love was hanging by a thread and it could just slip away completely in any moment. He accepted her kiss again then picked her up, bringing her into her room. He laid her down and they stripped themselves bare, both feeling like they could just break down crying but they didn't yet. He kissed down her body then back up again, resting his forehead against hers. He said the words he wanted to say over and over again.   
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. She didn't want to hear it, not yet. She kissed him again, him giving in and making love to her for what he felt like was the last time.   
They were so close yet felt so far apart. It felt like there was no meaning to it anymore, which was something neither of them thought would ever happen. He couldn't hide what he did anymore. They laid in bed next to each other, staring at the ceiling.  
"I slept with Missy." He just came out and said it. Why not? It was already obvious she knew.  
"I know." Victoria replied. "And I slept with Taeyang."  
"We both made the same mistake. But I've been worse. I can forgive you for what you did, but can you forgive me for what I have done?"  
She knew he was talking about the second time with Missy. She didn't respond.  
"I screwed up, I screwed up so bad and I know that." Jiyong continued. "Can you forgive me?"  
"Why did you sleep with her again?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you sleep with her again?" Victoria repeated.   
"Because she blackmailed me." Jiyong sat up, his tone no longer calm but stern. "She showed me the stuff she had on her phone and threatened to post it. She gave me no other choice."  
"So, you figured leaving me here alone waiting for you all night and cheating on me again was better than everyone finding out we were together?" Victoria sat up too.  
"Don't say it like that. I was trying to protect you."  
"Good job." Victoria said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She got out of the bed and put on her shirt and shorts, Jiyong doing the same by putting on his shirt and jeans. "I don't understand you. First you don't want anyone to know. Then you want everyone to know. Now you're back to not wanting anyone to know? You can't make up your mind on what you want?"  
"I don't know what I want, okay? Keeping it a secret was supposed to be for your benefit."   
"Was it? Seems like it was always more for yours." Victoria snapped at him. He was quiet for a moment, thinking about what she said. Was it true? "G Dragon can't afford to have another scandal and get his reputation ruined because we were never really together, right? We were just friends screwing around because you didn't have time for a real relationship."  
"Don't you start with that." Jiyong snapped back. "I didn't mean any of it. All I wanted was an excuse to be with you."  
"You say you're nothing but friends with MiKyung yet you purposely flirted with her. You didn't think that counted as leading her on?"  
"I thought we really were just friends, but then she kissed me and now I have no idea what to do."  
"Wait, she kissed you? When?" Jiyong froze, wanting to punch himself for telling her that.   
"This morning." He told her truthfully. "I needed someone to talk to and she was there. She made a move on me. I turned her down, I swear."  
"Give me one reason why I should believe that." Victoria walked out, going into the living room with Jiyong following after her. "You kissed Nat, you slept with Missy over and over, and now you kiss MiKyung. You feel more for her and you know it."  
"No I don't!" Saying that felt like a lie. "Okay, maybe I was a little attracted to her, but I never once made a move on her or cheated on you with her."  
"Again, give me one reason why I should believe you."  
"Because you love me." Jiyong got close and held one of her hands but she wasn't looking at him. "You, you do still love me, right?"  
"I do, but that's what's wrong. That is what makes all of this hurt so bad."  
His heart felt like it was breaking when he thought of what he was about to say. He didn't want to say it but it was what was best for her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.  
"I think we should end this for a little while." He hated having those words leave his mouth. "We need to stop torturing each other like this."  
"What did you just say?" Victoria felt tears welling up again but she refused to let them fall.  
"I keep screwing up and I keep hurting you. I can't keep doing this to you. I'm sorry."  
When Victoria closed her eyes, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. This wasn't really happening, it was all just a nightmare she would soon wake up from. Maybe she could forget Korean so when he spoke, he could say anything she imagined, which were his loving words from the past and not what he was saying right now.   
Jiyong continued, "We don't have to break up for good. We could just take a break and get past everything that happened and forget about it. Then maybe when we see each other in the future, none of this will matter."  
Victoria looked up at him, her eyes watering, "Yeah, maybe it won't matter. Maybe it won't matter in a year, or two years. Maybe it won't matter in thirty years. Maybe you won't even remember my name. But right now, in this very moment, it matters. It all matters, and it hurts so bad. And I'm still trying to be okay with that." Another tear fell. "And in saying that, breaking up and hoping for a future where we get back together some how isn't worth it. It'll only be more torture for us. So if we end it now, then that's it."  
"I'm saying we just need some time apart. You're saying we're over for good." Jiyong's heart sank. "Is that really what you want?"  
No, it wasn't. She wanted to hold onto him and never let go. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and hear him say it back. But she couldn't do that. She didn't say anything which made him nod his head.   
"Okay." Jiyong nodded. "I'll just go then."  
She didn't move as he left. He slowly walked to the door, hoping she would tell him to stop and ask him to stay. She hoped he would change his mind and tell her he didn't really want to break up and would take her into his arms again. Instead he reluctantly opened the door and walked out. It wasn't until he shut the door when reality hit him. He just lost her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to forgive each other and get past this because they loved each other.   
Jiyong suddenly felt himself crying. He turned back towards the door and knocked on it over and over. "Victoria? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"  
Victoria slowly stepped towards the door, putting her hands against it. She thought about opening the door and letting him back in. But letting him back in also meant forgiving him for everything he did. She wanted to so badly but she couldn't. She wasn't ready to yet, because it all still mattered.   
He heard her lock the door, making him fall to his knees. He cried harder, running a hand through his hair. "Please, Ri. Open the door. Please. I love you."  
She sat on the other side of the door and cried. He could faintly hear her. She still didn't say anything, which told him it was time to go.  
"Okay, I'll go if that's what you want." Jiyong wiped his tears as he stood up. "I won't give up on us. I'll come everyday if that's what it takes. I'll come everyday until you forgive me. I love you."  
Everything went silent after that, indicating he finally left. All Victoria could do was sit there and cry as much as she possibly could, not caring how swollen her eyes were going to get in the aftermath. She didn't want to be here anymore, she had to leave. In that moment she decided to run away. it wouldn't matter if he came here everyday. She wasn't going to be here to forgive him.   
She fell asleep crying on the floor, her last memory of the night being her saying,   
"I love you too."


	18. Tonight, I'll Be Crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not hearing from Victoria, Jiyong learns she has left the country, leaving Jiyong to make a difficult decision. Missy makes plans to move to Japan, despite wanting to reconcile with Taeyang.

A week. An entire week of suffering. Jiyong kept his promise that he would stop by everyday until Victoria was ready to talk and forgive him, but he wasn't able to get into the building. Every time he showed up, he would buzz her apartment once or twice, receive no answer, then go home. He would call her phone before he went to sleep and leave her a voicemail saying he's sorry. Then he would send a goodnight text and tell her he loves her, then repeat the next day. The calls always said her phone wasn't able to be reached. Did she leave Korea or did she simply block his number? She had every right to not want to speak to him. He figured he would try one last time and if she ignored him again then he would leave her alone, at least until she was ready to talk to him. His only worry was that he was afraid that day would never come.  
On his way home from the studio, he stopped at Victoria's apartment building and received no answer, once again. When he decided to turn around and go home, the front door opened to reveal someone leaving and walking to their car. On an impulse, he saw the open door and entered the building before it could shut. If Victoria didn't want to see him again then he wanted her to say it to his face. He regretted being the one to offer breaking up in the first place. But all he suggested was that they take a break and give each other time to sort things out. She suggested they break up for good. A week should've been long enough for her to at least consider forgiving him, right? Or at least sit and discuss with him about what they should do?   
He didn't bother taking the elevator, he jogged up the stairs to her floor. He felt so nervous as he approached her door. Would she answer this time? Would she tell him to go away? He knocked on the door and waited. His heart jolted when the door actually opened. To his disappointment though, it wasn't Victoria who answered.   
"Oh, it's you." Missy grimaced but allowed him to walk in anyway. He saw she was packing some of her stuff on the couch.   
"Yeah, it's me. Where's Victoria?" Jiyong snapped back, still hating to even look at her face, hear her voice, or even be in her presence.   
"She's not here."  
"Where is she then?"  
"I don't know." Missy folded a shirt and put it into the suitcase.   
"Did she go somewhere?"  
"I guess."  
"What do you mean, you guess?" Jiyong snapped again, feeling himself become extremely anxious. "Are you saying she ran away?"  
"Yeah. She left like a week ago." Missy folded another shirt then zipped the suitcase close. "I came back the day after our fight and she was gone. She packed up some of her stuff and left."  
"So she just took off without telling anyone?" Jiyong found himself yelling a little. "She didn't tell anybody where she was going or nothing?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what else to tell you." Missy grabbed the suitcase and went to walk past him, but he stopped her.  
"I can't believe this," Jiyong gripped his hair, "We only had a fight. We weren't supposed to break up, she can't just leave like this. Is she alright? Something could've happened to her. She had to have told you where she was going."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but she didn't." Missy spat. "We're not friends anymore. Does that make you happy?"  
"That has to be the best news I've heard all week." Jiyong glared at her. "You don't deserve her as your friend."  
"You're right, I don't. Just like how I don't deserve Youngbae, right?" He could see a hint of hurting in her eyes but he could care less. She ruined her friendship with Victoria, she ruined her relationship with Taeyang. After everything she has done, she deserved to suffer. "Whatever, I'm out of here."  
Missy pushed past him and stomped out the door with her suitcase.   
So Victoria was just gone? She just packed up and left without telling anyone? He knew she was hurt, but he had no idea he had hurt her to the point where she would just run away without saying a word. She didn't even say goodbye..  
Jiyong felt a tear slip its way down his cheek, "What have I done?"  
__  
Taeyang had offered to drive Missy to the airport. He hated breaking up with her, but it was the right thing to do. It wasn't even right to stay friends with her after what she did. Jiyong told him about the blackmail incident which hurt him to the core. He didn't think Missy could ever be like that, but he was wrong.   
"You didn't have to do this." Missy commented as he escorted her to the gate. "I could've taken myself."  
"It's okay, I wanted to." Taeyang forced a smile. "I also didn't want to miss the chance to say goodbye."  
"Whatever." Missy attempted to keep herself emotionally distant from him, which he could clearly see through. "It wouldn't have ever worked out for us anyway."  
"Yeah, I know. But it's okay." It didn't feel okay at the moment, but he knew he will be able to fully see it one day. One day he will regret nothing about ending it with her. However, that day wasn't even close to coming yet. "Where will you be going off to anyway?"  
"Japan. I'll be starting over, again, once I get there." Missy replied.  
"Good luck to you then."  
Missy held her head up, "It was nice knowing you."   
"It was nice knowing you too." Taeyang's smile faded. Even after everything that's happened, he wasn't able to get over her yet. He didn't want her to leave like this.  
"Goodbye then." Sharply turned to make her way towards the gate since it already started to board. If she was going to feel bad about one thing, it was leaving Taeyang. He was so innocent in the entire situation and didn't deserve any of this. She couldn't leave on these kinds of terms. She wanted, more like needed, to give him a proper goodbye.   
Turning around, she could see Taeyang was thinking the same thing. As she began walking towards him, he did the same and approached her too. Once he got close enough, she threw her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and kissed they kissed each other as passionately as they possibly could. Pulling away from his lips, he moved his hands to hold her face so he could kiss her forehead sweetly.   
"Goodbye." He whispered.  
Missy felt as if she were about to break down. She didn't want to say goodbye, she regretted everything, but there was nothing she could do to take it all back now.  
"I'm sorry." She apologized then quickly tore herself away from him, running the rest of the way to the boarding plane.   
The day will come when he will be over her, but that day was not today.   
__  
Two more weeks passed. Jiyong was ready to completely give up at this point. No one at YG, not even Yang Hyun-Suk himself, knew anything about where Victoria could have gone. Yang Hyun-Suk suggested that she most likely would've gone back to her hometown if she were to have left Korea altogether. The only problem was he didn't want to go unless he was absolutely sure she was there. There was more person he needed to ask; MiKyung.  
"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Jiyong asked her as they walked together down the street.  
"No. But if I may ask, why do you care so much?" MiKyung looked at him with a sympathetic look. "I'm only asking because it seems like you're really tired and stressed out. So I figure you must care about her a lot."  
It didn't take long for MiKyung to put two and two together in that moment. "She's the girlfriend you told me you have, isn't she?"  
"Had." Jiyong emphasized. "We broke up."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Are you? Of course you are, you're Park MiKyung, a girl who can do no wrong. "How long were you guys going out for?"  
Weird, when he actually thought about it. It wasn't that long at all. It was weird because it felt so much longer than that. "About half a year."  
"I guess that's a long time. She was really nice, I feel bad she left so suddenly."   
"Me too." Jiyong felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest at what he was about to do. He was nervous and could feel the guilt wanting to burst out of him. He wanted to change his mind but he couldn't back out of it now. This was something he had to do, and should've done a long time ago. "Hey, can I confess something?"  
"Sure." She noticed he stopped walking. She could sense it was something important just by seeing the look of indecisiveness in his eyes. What did he want to say that was making him so nervous?  
"There's something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're gonna take it." He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.   
"What is it?"  
He looked into her eyes, "We can't be friends anymore."  
She looked at him completely surprised, "What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"The way we have been seeing each other isn't right. I didn't understand it before, but I do now. Victoria wasn't comfortable with it and I didn't listen. I was feeling attracted towards you and she realized it way before I did. I should've distanced myself and I didn't, because I didn't realize you had a crush on me." MiKyung blushed in shyness at the fact that Jiyong was acknowledging her feelings towards him. He continued, "The moment Victoria got jealous I should've stopped seeing you. I'm sorry I led you on for so long, I really am."  
"No, it's okay." MiKyung accepted everything he was saying even though the rejection hurt.  
Jiyong tried smiling, "We'll still be co-workers. I hope nothing will be weird between us."  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. It won't be weird." MiKyung tried smiling back so she would look okay. "You must really like her. I hope you get back together."  
Jiyong nodded his head, "Me too."  
He bowed a little to her then walked off on his own to go home. As he walked, he pulled out a cigarette, taking puff after puff, hoping it will help relieve his stress. He jumped a little when he suddenly heard his phone ringing. It was Taeyang.  
"Yeah?" Jiyong answered.  
"Hey, how you holding up?" Taeyang spoke into his ear. He and the others could see Jiyong was not doing okay at all. He's been a complete stressed out wreck ever since he found out Victoria had gone.   
"I'm fine." Jiyong bluntly answered, taking another puff of the cigarette then coughing a little since he took too much at one time. "I'm just having a smoke. I'm on my way home."  
"I thought you quit."  
"Well now I'm un-quitting." He did quit a couple of times, but the longest was when he started to really like Victoria. The more he was with her, he didn't feel like he needed them or even wanted them anymore. It wasn't even something he was consciously thinking about. He just stopped and he didn't even realize it until just now.   
"Missy's gone. She just left." Taeyang's voice faded a little due to his sadness, "I dropped her off at the airport and saw her off."  
"I guess I can sleep a little easier now that I know that bitch is gone."  
"Ji-"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I understand you really liked her. I'm sorry." Jiyong took one last puff of the cigarette then threw it on the tar road.   
"It's okay. I can't say I blame you for hating her. What she did to you isn't forgivable. I choose you and our friendship over her any day." Jiyong could tell Taeyang was smiling a little as he said that.  
"Thanks, buddy."  
"And in saying that, there's something else I think I should tell you."  
"What is it?"  
Taeyang took a deep breath, "After you and Victoria had your fight and broke up, she called me."  
"What?" Jiyong gasped, "She called you?"  
"Yeah. She was really upset and told me to tell you she's sorry for everything."  
"Did she tell you where she was going?" Taeyang's silence answered Jiyong's question. She did tell him. "Where did she go? Tell me."  
"She told me not to tell you."  
"Is she at least still in Korea?"  
"No. She left the country." Taeyang frowned. Jiyong was his best friend, he couldn't take seeing him this way anymore. He needed the peace of mind, he needed to see Victoria and talk to her. He knew they had to work things out, they just had to. "She went back to the states."  
Jiyong stopped walking, standing absolutely still. "She went back to her hometown, didn't she?"  
"Yeah, but she didn't go back to her parents house. She told me she was going to ask a friend if she could stay with them or something like that."  
Jiyong felt like he could finally breathe. She's okay, nothing bad happened to her, she's safe, she's back home. He finally knew where she was. He had to go see her and tell her how sorry he was for ruining everything they had together. He wouldn't be able to let her go until she told him to go away and never speak to her again. But she still loved him, something inside told him so. She was running away because she still loved him.   
Jiyong hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He paced down the street, feeling his thoughts racing. Soon enough, his pace turned into a run. His next move was obvious. Jiyong was going back to where everything changed. He was going back to America, for her. Just to see her one more time. Just to say he was sorry.  
Just one more day of grief.  
Just one more night of despair.  
We'll be together again, but tonight   
I'll be crooked...


	19. Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong returns to Phoenix in desperation to find Victoria.

He saw her beautiful face in front of him. She was taunting and taunting, looking at him with a grin as if she were happy he was like this. He reached out to her, just wanting to feel her in his arms again. But she turned away and waved to him concededly, loving the torment she was giving him. She was reminding him of what he lost.   
Jiyong tossed and turned in his sleep, the image of her never able to leave his mind. She felt so close yet so far. He ached to have it be real even though it hurt. He didn't want her image to become fuzzy or disappear. It was still clear as day now, but that could change at any given day. He had to get her back before it was too late. She drove him crazy in so many ways, he didn't deserve her, but he loved her.   
She waved at him again like she were saying goodbye. He fell to his knees and reached out to her, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. She walked away, laughing at how pathetic he looked. The great G Dragon was now nothing but a desperate and pathetic mess, obsessed with loving this one girl he couldn't take letting go.   
He gathered the will to pick himself up and chase after her. She couldn't leave him like this. Why did she enjoy torturing him this way? He regretted all the mistakes, wished he could undo them and start over, he wanted to work it out, he said he was sorry over and over. Why was none of it good enough? Why did he let her go?  
It was like playing hide and seek. He saw her in one place but then she was gone and in another. He was turning his head left and right in search for her so he could go to her and ask for forgiveness. She was enjoying his torment. Once he found her again, he rushed over to her. Just when his hand was about to touch her face, she disappeared once again. Turning around, she was there.   
"Victoria..." Jiyong muttered, turning onto his back in his bed. The sheets were all kicked to the foot of the bed, his hair was a mess from tossing and turning. In his sleep, he mumbled her name again, "Victoria, please."  
He reached out to touch her face again. She took a step back, not letting him touch her. He clenched his fist and brought it down slowly, knowing what he had to say now.  
"It doesn't matter how sorry I am or how many times I say it. I'll never deserve your forgiveness." He sighed in defeat and dropped to his knees in front of her. "If I could undo all of the wrongs I did, I would, but I can't. But I can forgive you. What you did to me, I don't even care. I deserve it. I deserve it because I'm nothing but a loser who's in love with you."  
Victoria got down to his level and put her fingers under his chin so he could look at her. She smiled sincerely at first then leaned in to kiss him. He completely lost himself in the kiss, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around her to hold her close to him. He wasted no time deepening the kiss which she obliged to by putting her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair. All he wanted was to have her again, now here she was. His lips were so desperate to mold perfectly with hers again. Now it was finally happening.  
If he could, he would kiss her for all eternity. Just when he thought this long make out was going to be the start of them to be together again and turn into something more, or to at least hear her say she loves him or forgives him, she pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"You're right," She hissed into his ear, "You'll never deserve my forgiveness."  
She was gone again. Jiyong stood up and took a moment to stomp his feet and whine in agony.   
"Victoria!" He called out but saw no sign of her anywhere.   
"Victoria..." Jiyong mumbled in reality, turning again in his bed and hugging one of his pillows. A tear fell while his fist gripped the pillow tightly then down came another tear, as if losing her physically hurt.   
He ran and ran, looking around frantically so he could find her. It couldn't end like this, it should never have ended at all. Why was he so stupid? Why did he let her go? Why did he drive her to this point? She ran away and it was all his fault.   
Turning to run down another direction, his surroundings going from nothing but red to nothing but black. Where was the light? Where was she? He could hear her laughing. Was she laughing at him? At his misery? His pointless guilt? Why was she being this way?  
Looking in the darkness, she suddenly appeared in front of him again, making him stop his running. This time, she wasn't alone. The sight made him sick to his stomach. She was happy, laughing, hugging, and kissing, someone else. It was Isaac.   
"Why do you always have to get in the way of everything?" Jiyong growled. They kissed each other right in front of him, breaking Jiyong's heart to a million pieces. Jiyong pointed his finger at him, "It was you guys who started it! As soon as we went there, that was the beginning of the end. It's all your fault!"  
His angry words went ignored, making him even more angry.  
"Stop touching her!" Jiyong couldn't take being forced to watch this anymore. He lunged forward and threw his fist to punch Isaac like he did back on the day everything changed for the worse. All he ended up hitting was air because both he and Victoria suddenly vanished once again.   
He sat on the ground to cry, her taunting laughter forever pulsing into his ears...  
Jiyong's eyes opened, finding himself clenching his tear stained pillow with his chest heaving while he panted and his forehead and neck damp with sweat. None of it was real, it was just a dream. Even though it was just a dream, it sure felt real. Maybe that was because in a way it was. Here in the reality, she did run away. Now here he was trying to find her and get her back. Even if he couldn't get her to forgive him and love him again, at least she would know how sorry he truly was.   
He turned onto his back, trying to relax himself. His shut his eyes again and slowed his breathing, reminding himself it was still just a dream. He took a few deep breaths, finally feeling himself relax. It was a new day and the current jet lag obviously didn't have him sleeping well. He had just arrived back into the states two days earlier and was currently staying in his hotel room. He was taking the time to get himself together and think about what he was going to say if and when he finds her. Of course he'll have to explain how he got here and hope it didn't sound too weird.   
His biggest problem was that he had no idea where to start looking. He didn't know the address of her parent's place. Even though Taeyang told him she didn't go to stay there, that didn't mean she wasn't going to go there at all. And perhaps they knew where she was staying anyway, so it was his best chance. He didn't care if he had to wander the entire city until he found her, he just wanted to let her know he was sorry. He wanted nothing but to have her forgive him and take him back.   
He imagined seeing her again and pouring his heart out to her, then she would forgive him and they would be together again. He didn't want to think of the other possibility, it hurt too much. Even though he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he still wanted it. However, if someway somehow she were to turn him down, he was willing to force himself to walk away and never bother her again. Even though he didn't want to and was willing to try forever, the only reason he would consider giving up for her sake, was of course because he loved her.  
He got out of the hotel bed and got dressed, being sure to put on a hat, sunglasses, and a mask just to be safe just like when he arrived her. He left the hotel for the first time in those two days, ready to continue doing whatever it took just to see her again.  
__  
Victoria rolled out of bed and shuffled her feet into the kitchen so she could make her needed cup of coffee. Her eyes still felt a little puffy from crying most of the night until she fell asleep. It's been over a week and yet she was still crying every night since it happened. Why couldn't she just forget him and move on?  
"Good morning." She heard Isaac say as he entered while he ruffled his messy hair. "How's my bed working out for you?"  
"Still firm. How's the couch?" Victoria sat at the table and sipped her coffee.   
"It's good enough. It's still messing my back up though." Isaac chuckled a little. He got himself a cup of coffee and sat next to her at the table.   
"I told you I would take the couch until I find my own place."   
"Relax, Ri. It's okay. What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep on a couch that's bound to give you scoliosis?" He pouted cutely and put his hand to his heart.  
"I said I was completely fine with it. Who told you to be so damn nice?" Victoria pretended to grimace.   
"Sorry that I'm such a nice guy." Isaac laughed, making her laugh too. If the circumstances were different he would joke that they could just share the bed, but he didn't want to be so forward too soon. She told him everything the moment she got there and he didn't hesitate to ask her to stay with him, just as a friend helping another friend of course. He felt so bad for her, he knew Jiyong was going to break her heart one way or another. Now he was the one who was going to happily pick up the pieces until she felt ready to finally move on from that jerk, then they could be together again. Right now the best thing to do was be her friend.  
"Well, nice guy, I'm going to be out all day. Since I'm back here now for who knows how long, I'm going to try finding a job."  
"Finally. You really need to get out of this house." He joked even though it was true. She hadn't left the house since she got there. She either slept, cried thinking he couldn't hear, watched tv, or occasionally ate. While around him, she acted as if she were taking it all just fine, but he knew she really wasn't. Victoria's phone was on the table. It lit up with a sound effect, letting her know she had a text message.  
"Who is it?" Isaac asked, taking another sip of his coffee.  
"Just Nat. She wants to know if I want to go out with her to the club tonight." Victoria said as she replied to Natalie with a yes.   
"I didn't know you were talking to her again."  
Victoria casually shrugged, "Whatever happened is all water under the bridge now."  
"And you hate going out to clubs." Isaac sat there confused as she got up to put her coffee mug into the sink and make her way to the bathroom. "You always complain saying they're suffocating, loud, and getting drunk was a waste of time."  
Victoria laughed in the hall, "Since when?"  
He shook his head, sighing a little. He rubbed the side of his head with his fingers, not knowing what to make of it. When she left, he knew her. When she came back, it's like he never knew her at all.  
He mumbled to himself, "What has that guy done to you?"  
__  
She didn't want to be the one to find him, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try. They had someplace to be, and he couldn't just wander off like this. She thought about where he would go during the day. The sad thing was, she didn't know him. She didn't know at all where he could be, where he would go. She didn't know his likes or dislikes, or anything else about him, and yet she got with him. She didn't know where to start. Did he like coffee? Could he be casually hanging out by himself in a coffee shop? Where would he go?  
"Victoria? It's Victoria, right?" She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Kwon Jiyong. He found her.  
Jiyong was right about the fact that he would have to wander the city. He had no idea where to go. He didn't know at all were she could be, where she would go. He didn't know where to start. Could she be casually hanging out by herself in a coffee shop? Where would she go? He couldn't remember her parent's address to save his life. He knew it was in some rich neighborhood but he didn't know where that was either. At this point he was relying on just randomly bumping into her on the street. Like that was really going to happen.   
The day was already coming to an end and he was exhausted. Even though he was tired and wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep, he didn't feel like he would be able to sleep if he tried. He did go back to the hotel, but it was only to change his clothes. He changed into something that was more for going out.   
He now wore his sparkling black and green shirt with black skinny jeans. He slicked his black hair back and put multiple rings on his fingers. In the back of his mind, he knew he really wanted to go because he was hoping she would be there (besides the fact he just really wanted to get drunk and forget everything right now). They always went out together like this, he hoped the chances of seeing her here were high. If she was still the same, then she would go. He just knew it; more like hoped.   
He remembered when she would say clubs weren't her thing. The longer they were together, the more they went, she eventually stopped saying it. Eventually, she grew to like it as much as he did. The dim lights and blasting music loosened him. He fell into such a haze that he didn't realize the amount of drinks he was consuming. He looked around to see if there was any sign of Victoria, but it was too dark and there were far too many people. Every time he saw a girl with red hair he thought it was her, but of course he ended up being wrong. There was one girl who he could've sworn was Victoria, but at this point he was sure it was just the alcohol making him see things. It wasn't her, why would it be?  
He downed more drinks then smoked a few cigarettes, imagining Victoria approaching him and scolding him for it. Why couldn't she see what he was doing? Why wasn't she coming to stop him?   
He downed another drink then put his lit cigarette into the glass. He lost himself on the dance floor, ignoring and turning away from any girls who tried dancing with him. He was going overboard, he knew he was, but at this point he didn't care anymore. He was mourning, he needed to. He even went as far as getting on top of the bar counter and dancing like a nut. He earned a lot of cheers but he wasn't listening. He didn't even hear the bartender telling him to get down.  
Due to his clumsy steps, he ended up tripping and nearly falling off. It was okay since there were two security guards there to catch him. Once he realized what was happening, he put up a fight. He struggled even though his strength wasn't even close to matching theirs. They told him to calm down, which didn't stop him from whining to let him go and struggle to get out of their grips. They took him straight to the door and let go once they threw him out. He glared at the now closed door and gave them the middle finger once they were back inside.   
He whined to himself as he wandered off down the street. He made it into an alleyway and sloppily sat down, leaning his back against the wall of the club building. He felt himself beginning to pass out now. His eyes became half lidded and everything was blurry. He could hear footsteps approaching him, sounding like heels clicking against the ground. They got closer. He couldn't stay awake anymore. He felt his mind starting to black out.   
The last thing he remembered seeing was a blurry image of a girl, with red velvet hair...  
__  
Jiyong woke up to his head pounding from the morning sunlight. Where was he? Looking around, it seemed like he was in a hotel but it wasn't the same one he was already staying in. He figured this one was closer to the club.   
What even happened last night? He sat up in bed as he tried to get his hungover brain to remember what occurred the nigh before. It was fuzzy. He remembered drinking a lot and also dancing like a crazy heartbroken drunk on top of the bar. Everything was black after that. He could somewhat remember an alleyway he somehow ended up wandering into. Then he remembered red. He remembered seeing red hair.  
Jiyong quickly forgot about his hangover and jumped out of the bed. He was still dressed in the outfit he was in the night before. There wasn't evidence of anyone else being here with him but someone had to be with him. He blacked out when someone found him. That someone had to have brought him here. He hoped it was who he thought it was. He left the room and rushed downstairs to the front desk. He handed the girl behind the desk his room key and she thanked him.   
"How much?" Jiyong asked, feeling anxious.  
"You've already been paid for." Jackpot. He knew she brought him here for sure now.  
"Who paid for the room?" Jiyong asked, hoping to hear Victoria's name.  
"I'm sorry, before they left they asked me to keep them anonymous."   
He wasn't taking that for an answer. He pulled out his wallet and slid her a hundred dollar bill. The girl took it and handed him the check in and check out list that was on her clipboard. He looked down the list until he finally saw the name he recognized. He was right, it was her. "Victoria Light".   
He frowned and put the clipboard back on the desk. He thanked her and left to go find his way back to the other hotel. Along the way, he put his hands in his pockets as he walked. He noticed he felt something strange. Grabbing something in his right pocket, he pulled out his hand to see what he was in fact holding. A diamond and sapphire tennis bracelet.  
_  
"Well, I feel bad about last night. I made everything a big mess. The guys told me that I should try fixing it, and it's your birthday, so." His voice trailed off as he lifted a small bag. "I thought I should give you something."  
"What is it?"  
Jiyong pulled a small but long box from the small plastic bag, and opened it to reveal a gorgeous tennis bracelet that was encrusted with sparkling diamonds and sapphires.   
"Do you like it?" He smiled.  
_  
He felt strangely sad, more with himself. She found him, helped him, but didn't want him to know. She was giving his gift back from so long ago. Why? He knew why. She didn't want him to find her. It was obvious he went serious lengths to try getting her back, she saw that he actually came here. If she was going to forgive him and take him back, or at least talk to him about it, she wouldn't have left. She didn't even leave a note. It became clear to him in that moment that she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.   
It was time to stop chasing.   
It was time to let her go.   
He didn't want to, but that's what she obviously wanted. He deserved it. He hurt her. He didn't even know why he bothered getting his hopes up in the first place. She wasn't ready yet, and being a man of his word, he was going to give her what she wanted, and that was to leave her alone. When she's ready, he'll come back. But for right now, it was time to say goodbye. He would be gone by tomorrow and she won't have to worry about running into him ever again. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and he had to force himself to be okay with it.  
"It doesn't matter how sorry I am or how many times I say it. I'll never deserve your forgiveness." Jiyong mumbled to himself, not wanting to cry anymore. He had to be okay now and not regret this. "Because I'm nothing but a loser who's in love with you.."


	20. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria attempts to move on in her life without Jiyong. Taeyang and Jiyong both run into a familiar face.

Victoria couldn't believe she saw him but there he was, drinking and dancing his like there was no tomorrow. She had entered the club with Natalie and a few of her friends, this kind of thing still feeling like second nature to her. She only had Jiyong to thank for that. There he was entering her mind again. Well, he never left.   
She was in the crowd on the dance floor. While he was at the bar, he saw her, but he convinced himself that he was too drunk to know for sure. Victoria had to do a double then triple take when she saw him. It was him, Jiyong. No, it couldn't be him, how could it? When did he get here and why? There was only one explanation; Taeyang spilled the beans and now Jiyong was here looking for her. But still, she didn't think he cared enough to go this far.   
She thought about approaching him but would it be right? His state didn't look good but it was most likely her fault anyway. He also most likely won't remember a thing in the morning, so what would the point be? They had ended it, why couldn't they both just accept that?  
She kept her distance when he was on the dance floor dancing like a drunk would. She thought he would have accepted the other girls trying to dance against him but he ended up turning his back and ignoring them. How could he still care that much?  
Even though no one else in the room (besides Natalie) would know about them, she couldn't help but still feel second hand embarrassment when he got on top of the bar and started dancing and screaming like a nutcase. Victoria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked up at him. He didn't seem to be aware of anything else that was going on around him, so she didn't waste anymore time and made her way to the front of the crowd.   
"Oh no." Victoria sighed at the sight. The bartender was yelling at Jiyong to get down but he didn't seem to hear.  
"Oh wow." Natalie said surprised but then laughed. "When did he get here?"  
"I have no idea." Victoria replied before approaching the bar and attempting to shout as loud as she could over the music and everyone else yelling and cheering, "Ji! Jiyong get down from there! You're making an ass out of yourself!"  
It was no use, he didn't hear her. He ended up tripping and falling off the bar counter. He was caught by two security guards who immediately began escorting him out.   
"Oh don't do that," Victoria whined as she watched the guards take Jiyong to the door, "Don't kick him out."  
Jiyong realized what was happening and tried to get out of their grips but he was no where near as strong as those guys were. He kept slurring his words, demanding that they put him down. They tossed him out the door and shut it, leaving him outside.   
"I, I have something I have to do." Victoria went back to Natalie, "I'll try to be back as soon as I can, okay?"  
"Okay," Natalie nodded, "Try not to be gone all night."   
"Don't worry, I won't." Victoria assured her with a grin then left the club. She looked around, not seeing any sign of Jiyong. Where could he have possibly gone to so fast?  
Looking from left to right, she decided to go left. She kept a sharp eye out for him, trying to keep her worried feelings to a minimum. She shouldn't have to feel worried for him anymore, but then if she didn't, she wouldn't be looking for him right now.   
Just when she was about to pass the club building, she heard a stressed and agonized moan. Turning her head, she saw Jiyong sitting on the ground in the alleyway with his back against the wall. His eyes were shut but he was obviously still awake. His head kept tilting in all directions until he finally tilted his head back against the wall.   
She took a deep breath of courage and walked towards him. His eyes fluttered open barely halfway and looked right at her but in the next moment he blacked out and his body fell to the side unconscious. Victoria sighed in stress.  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Victoria shook her head. She definitely couldn't leave him here, but she wasn't sure if she could carry him. She kneeled down and grabbed one of his arms, draping it over her shoulder, "Okay, we can do this. In three, two one," Victoria then tried to stand up and lift him but he was complete deadweight so she fell down with him. She tried again, attempting to use the leg strength he always said she had. She pushed as hard as she could and was finally able to stand while holding Jiyong. As she made her way slowly out of the alley and to the sidewalk, she grimaced at him while she breathed heavily, "I'll tell you one thing. You definitely weigh more than you look."  
Victoria managed to get a taxi and go to a nearby hotel. The driver was nice enough to help her carry Jiyong into the hotel lobby. After thanking him, she booked a room and used the god-sent elevator to take Jiyong up to the second floor. She had to limp a little in order to carry him to the room since the taxi driver had to leave of course. She had both arms wrapped around his waist to support him but had to release one arm so she could take the room card key out of her mouth and put it into the lock.   
She pulled Jiyong inside, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally got him onto the bed. She decided to do the nice thing and take his shoes off for him and put the covers over his body. He looked so peaceful now, like he always did while he was asleep. She tried to push those kinds of thoughts out of her mind and just leave. She helped him, she did all she could do for him. There was no reason for her to still be there. However, she couldn't fight the aching in her heart when she looked at him.  
She missed him, she missed him so much. She regretted everything and wished she could take it all back, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't think their breakup was hurting him this badly. She was wrong to run away like she did, it wasn't fair. She thought she didn't want to see his face anymore and be reminded of the betrayal and the pain, but she was wrong. She was surprised to see him actually here, but she had never felt so thankful. The fact that he was willing to this far was enough to let her know how much he really cared. Why did she doubt him?  
She made up her mind in that moment. She removed her own shoes and placed them next to his. She crawled into the bed right next to him and put herself close to him just like how they always used to. She nuzzled her face into his neck and linked an arm over his chest. This was how it was supposed to be. She didn't want to leave him ever again, she wanted to forgive him and tell him she was sorry for running away and for saying they should break up for good.   
She closed her eyes and took in his scent, savoring it since it would be the last time she'll be able to for a long time. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to stay with him and forget all he mistakes, but that was just it. She couldn't forget. The way they started was just writing the path to an end like this. If only they had started the right way, maybe all this wouldn't have happened. With that said, she knew all they needed was time. They needed time apart. They needed to be apart for a while and take the time to move on from the mistakes so it didn't hurt anymore. They could be together again, but not now. They weren't ready before and they weren't ready now. They needed to grow up, they needed to learn and forget.  
"You look familiar."  
"I think names can be saved for now." Jiyong whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but feel like his voice was a little familiar, like she had definitely heard it before. "Tonight, I'm just some guy."  
_  
"I've never seen someone as handsome and sexy as GD! He's literally a perfect human being!" Jiyong teased her, laughing as he recited her diary. "He's handsome, cute, talented, charming, what more could anyone ask for in a man?"  
"Okay you had your laugh, now give it to me!" Victoria grumbled but that didn't stop him.   
"I had another dream about GD last night. I was hugging him and I didn't want to ever let go it just felt so good and right!"  
"I said give it to me!" Victoria had enough embarrassment and reached across her bed to pull him down onto it so she could grab the old diary from him. Her doing that only made him laugh more. He held the diary up away from her and nudged her hands away so she couldn't grab it and continued reading just to mess with her more.  
"I had another dream about GD, it was very dirty. My mom would be so mad at me if she knew I thought about such things sometimes, but I don't care! I think GD is the sexiest most handsome man in the world!"  
"Shut up!" She got on top of him and reached for the diary, but every time she got close he moved his arm so she couldn't have it.   
"I love GD so much!" He laughed then looked at her, smiling in the most teasing way possible. "Aww you love me?"  
"No! I haven't written in that thing for a long time. Now give that back before I hurt you."  
_  
"You didn't give me a chance to say it back." Victoria grinned as she snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest.   
"Then say it." His lips formed a small smile as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind repeating all the recent events and feelings over and over again.  
"I love you."  
Those were the good times. Remembering them only made her feel sad. Why did things have to go wrong? Victoria whispered as she fell asleep, feeling a tear fall from her cheek, "I hate that I love you."  
Time. Time was all they needed. Hopefully after that, they could be together again...  
By morning Victoria was gone. She awoke early and was thankful Jiyong was still asleep. She slipped her shoes back on and left the room key for him to return. Before leaving, she looked down at her left wrist, seeing the beautiful bracelet he had bought for her birthday so long ago. Hesitating a little, she unclipped it from her wrist and placed it in his jacket pocket.  
"I'm sorry."  
She forced herself to turn away and walk out the door, knowing if she looked back she would change her mind and stay. She couldn't though, seeing her would only get his hopes up, hurt him more, and force something that was no longer there. She understood that he came all the way here to tell her he was sorry for everything, and she wanted to say the same, but there's just some things that sorry can't fix.   
She walked the entire way back to Isaac's house, not caring about the pain in her feet from walking the distance in heels, or the fact that her hair and makeup looked slept in and was out in public, or even though she slept next to Jiyong the entire night she still felt as if she got no sleep at all.   
Victoria's phone ringing brought her mind back to reality since it was wandering while she walked like a zombie down the street. Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Natalie.  
"So much for not being gone all night."   
"I'm sorry, there was just something I had to do." Victoria replied, her voice sounding tired and sad.  
"What happened?"  
"Jiyong passed out so I took him to a hotel. I stayed to keep an eye on him."  
"But you guys broke up."  
"So?"  
"So, are you guys like, back together now?" Victoria could've sworn Natalie's voice sounded more hopeful than confused.  
Victoria frowned. She made herself keep the tears in until she was alone back in bed. "No, we're not."  
"I'm sorry." Natalie's voice now sounded sincere. "This is all my fault."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"If I hadn't kissed Jiyong that day then he wouldn't have left, you wouldn't have gotten upset with him, those incidents with Missy would've never happened, and you guys would still be together right now."  
"Nat, it's not your fault so quit blaming yourself." Victoria assured her, "It was Missy's fault, and Jiyong's stupid guy brain doing stupid guy things."  
Natalie laughed a little, "Yeah, that's true too. Which reminds me, if I ever see that cousin of mine again I am slapping her across her prissy little face."  
"I already did that." Victoria smirked, knowing Natalie would get a kick out of that visual.  
"And this is why I love you." Natalie laughed, "And I already disowned her so I guess that's good enough don't you think?"  
"I think so."  
Natalie's voice suddenly became sincere again, "I really am sorry, Victoria."  
"Don't dwell on it."  
"Okay."  
Victoria had hung up the phone by the time she got to Isaac's house. There wasn't any sign of him so she quickly made her way to his room and shut the door. She changed into shorts and a t-shirt, then climbed into bed, ready to lay there and hate everything. Shortly after, the door opened and Isaac walked in.  
"You're back." He commented, "Nat called me a few times last night worried about you."  
"What are you doing in here?" Victoria said with the covers pulled up to her nose. She was sure to wipe the tear she let slip down before he walked in.  
"This is still my room." He chuckled, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm still granted full access. You're just a squatter, remember?"  
"Shut up." Victoria tried to hold in the giggle that threatened to come out and failed.   
"So what are you doing in bed in the middle of the afternoon?"  
"I'm tired."   
"Tired from what? Staying out all night?"  
"None of your business." Victoria turned and pouted then turned her back to him once again.   
"Ri, I know you saw that Jiyong guy last night. Nat told me all about what happened at the club." Isaac said as he came over and sat at the edge of the bed.   
"You here to laugh about it?"  
"Of course not. I feel bad for the guy actually."   
Victoria sat up, "You feel sorry for him?"  
Isaac nodded, "Yeah. He's going crazy because he realized what he lost. He finally knows how I feel."  
"Will you stop talking like I'm some awesome person or something? I'm really not that special."  
"Yes you are." He reached over and tucked a piece of her long red hair behind her ear so he could see her pretty face better, "Are you planning on getting back with him?"  
"I don't know, maybe."  
"If you don't, would you-would you consider-"  
"I'm sorry," Victoria already knew what it was he was trying to say; asking if she would consider taking him back, "Even though there's no reason why I shouldn't, I just don't feel that way about you anymore."  
"Because of Jiyong?"  
"No, it's not because of Jiyong. I changed a lot since we broke up. Hell, you never thought I would have a friends with benefits relationship yet I was the one who initiated it."  
"You did?" His eyes widened a little at hearing that.  
"Yeah." Victoria nodded then lowered her head and sighed, "I can't even remember why I did."  
"Because you liked him. I know that hasn't changed about you."  
"Yeah, I did. I still do. I love the crap out of him. Even after all this I still love the crap out of him." Victoria felt herself starting to cry again. Isaac gently pulled her in so she could cry on his shoulder while he patted her head.   
"I let myself think that guy was no good for you, and I let myself get my hopes up for getting back together with you. I guess that was stupid of me, right?"  
"It was really stupid." Victoria said through her tears.   
Isaac chuckled slightly, "Try to finish up crying. We need to go."  
"Go where?"  
"To your parents place. I think they'll be happy to see you."  
Victoria lifted her head off his shoulder and pouted cutely, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
"Hell yeah, I want my bed back." Isaac ruffled her hair and got up. Of course she knew the real reason. He know fully understood that they were never going to get back together and her staying here wasn't really needed for him anymore. It was for the best though, she didn't want to burden him any longer and it wasn't like she could stay here forever.   
"Okay."  
Victoria smiled in content, knowing everything was going to get a lot better now.  
__  
One year later...  
Jiyong ruffled his orange hair as he walked down the hall, making his way to see Taeyang.  
"Hey, Youngbae." Jiyong smiled as he greeted, "How was the photoshoot?"  
"It was good," Taeyang replied with a smirk, "You would think we would get some rest after the album before the tour but nope."  
"I have not once thought that." Jiyong laughed, "We really need a vacation, don't we?"  
"Yes we do. After the tour, where should we go?"  
"I don't know, we've been to a lot of places." Jiyong pouted in thought.  
"Yeah, for work." Taeyang chuckled, "How about we go to Hawaii or something?"  
"Sounds good." Jiyong nodded.  
"Hey, I'm about to go get some new headphones since these are no good anymore." Taeyang showed him the old headphones, "Want anything while I'm out?"  
"No, that's okay." Jiyong shooed him off while he played on his phone.  
"Okay." Taeyang made his way out of the YG building and down the street. A street food stand caught his eye and since he felt his stomach starting to rumble, he decided to go towards it. He greeted the man with a big smile, "Hi, just one."   
"Youngbae?" Taeyang heard an oddly familiar voice next to him. It's been so long since he's heard it, he would've thought he would have forgotten what she sounded like.   
Taeyang turned his head to see exactly who he thought it was, "Missy?"  
"It's been a while." Missy looked at him with big puppy eyes.   
"Yeah," Taeyang nodded awkwardly, "I thought you were in Japan."  
"I am. Can't I visit here once in a while?"  
"I didn't say you couldn't." He tried smiling, "I just wasn't expecting to see you here. It's good to see you."  
Missy gave a single nod of agreement, "It's good to see you too. You know, Youngbae, I've missed you a lot you know that?"  
He saw her puppy look as anything but innocent. His expression was nonchalant and unamused. He was sad she was still exactly the same.  
"I think that's obvious."  
"What do you say we leave the past in the past and start over?" She tried to get close to him. He wasn't phased at all.  
"Sorry, but didn't you hear? I have a new girlfriend now." Taeyang smiled confidently and took a bite of his food, "But thanks for the offer though. Enjoy your time back here!"  
He gave her a wave then headed off, leaving her with her mouth hanging open. Did he just straight up reject her? Missy screamed, groaned, and stomped her feet where she stood, finally getting her ultimate comeuppance.   
"I hate you Dong Youngbae!"   
__  
Victoria couldn't help but feel so relieved to be back. In a weird way, it was like she created more memories here than she ever had back at home. She didn't expect anything to seem familiar but it surprisingly was. It was like she never left.   
She checked into her hotel and put down her suitcase and carry on. This would be the first time she's ever apartment hunted here. Before, she already had a place and a roommate before she even arrived.   
She received a message on her kakao from Natalie,  
"Did you arrive yet?"   
Victoria smiled as she replied, "Yes. You and your boyfriend don't need to worry anymore now."  
"I'm not her boyfriend," Isaac replied in their group chat, "Not yet anyway."  
"Shut up," Natalie replied.   
Victoria couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, "Just stop messing around you two and just get together already!"  
"Fat chance," Natalie replied with a tongue emoji.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac replied with about a dozen worried face emojis.   
Victoria snickered and put her phone away to let them sort it out for themselves. She wanted peace for her walk anyway.   
She left the hotel and let herself wander to wherever her feet would take her. She looked around at the stores, people walking to their destinations while she wasn't sure what hers was yet. What made her decide to return here? She didn't think to figure it, but it was finally time.   
She stopped walking once she realized where her feet had taken her. She looked up at the familiar building, not quite sure what to feel. YG was the place she had wandered to. She simply stood there and stared at it for a minute or two, debating on whether she should try going in or not. Did she even feel ready to? It's been so long, was there even a point anymore?  
Jiyong shut down the computer and tossed his Gatorade bottle into the recycling on his way out of the room. Taeyang still hadn't come back but it was okay since he felt like going home anyway. He planned on getting some well deserved rest just so he could wake up the next morning and work his butt off again and again like usual.  
Jiyong took out his phone again as he walked towards the front doors, scrolling through comments on his Instagram. He didn't even look up as he pushed the door open and walked out.   
Victoria had turned around to leave. There was no point in being here. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and started walking away, trying to convince herself to never wander here again, not even to beg for her job back. She could easily find something else now.   
Jiyong looked up to see which way he was supposed to go so he could remember where he parked his car. He suddenly froze when he spotted a girl with red hair walking away from the building. He tried to get a double take, but he couldn't get a good look at her face. He decided to try it.  
"Victoria?" He called her name and to his happy surprise, she stopped. She slowly turned around, and there she was. It really was her. She had finally come back. He's imagined this moment a thousand times in his head. Now that it was actually happening, he had no idea what to feel.   
"Hey." She looked at him nervously, obviously feeling the same way he was right now.   
"Hey." He mimicked, seemingly in a daze just by being able to look at her face again. "You came back?"  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"Today." Victoria shrugged.  
"What made you come back?"  
"I thought I would since my internship with this company recently ended, and I guess I sort of missed it here."  
"I see." Jiyong nodded. "I'm preparing for a big world tour."  
"I know." Victoria smiled sweetly, "I've been supporting your comeback."  
"Figures." Jiyong smirked teasingly, "Do you still write in your diary about me too and stuff?"  
His comment made Victoria laugh, "No."  
"That's too bad." He took a few steps closer, making them at arms length away now. "You know, red hair is a pain, how do you live with dying your hair that color all the time?"  
Victoria shrugged again, "I don't know. But I like the orange color. It suits you."  
"As does everything." He grinned concededly.   
She sighed as she smiled, "Yes, as does everything."  
Jiyong's smiled changed from conceded to sincere. She couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at her, as if admiring her in the most loving way possible, "I've really missed you."  
"You have?"  
He nodded, stepping closer, "It's really good to see you."  
"It's good to see you, too."  
"Want to get some crappy coffee out of a vending machine?" Jiyong asked as he pointed his thumb back towards the YG building, "And maybe catch up a little?"  
"Sure." Victoria nodded and followed him into the building. He took her to the break room and got her and himself a coffee. They sat together and told each other what they've been up to for the past year. Jiyong's doings of course were a little more obvious since he and the rest of BigBang released an albums following music videos and now an upcoming tour and all.   
"Would you like to walk with me for a little bit?"  
"Why not?" Victoria accepted and stood up with him. They walked around the building, continuing to tell the other some stories on what else they've been up to. Jiyong realized there was one more thing he forgot to ask.  
"So, have you been seeing anyone?" He asked nervously.  
Victoria shook her head, "Nope."  
"Really? What about that other guy? Was he mean?" Jiyong playfully punched his fist into his other hand, "Do I have to teach him another lesson?"  
"No, that's okay," She laughed at his silliness and he laughed with her, "What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Have you been seeing anyone?"  
"Oh." Jiyong shook his head, "Nope. It's been just me for a while."  
It suddenly became awkwardly silent. They still slowly walked around together, not saying anything more. What should they do now? She hoped and hoped he would say something. He seemed to be nervous. What was he thinking about? Jiyong suddenly paused, making her turn to look at him to see why he stopped walking.  
"Hey, now that you're back and everything," Jiyong finally spoke, "Would it be okay if we met up again later or something?"  
"Like, a date?"  
To her surprise, he blushed as he shyly smiled, "Yeah, a date."  
She continued to tease him, "Like a real date?"  
He laughed, "Yes like a real date!"   
"Okay. I'll see you later then." Victoria gave him a shy smile in return and walked past him to go leave. He turned and watched her walk off, biting his lip as he thought about calling after her again. Should he? Did he want her to?  
She did want him to. She thought about turning around and going back over to him but did he want her to do that? They already made this mistake once, messing around like this wasn't what they needed to do anymore.   
Just when she was about to stop and turn around, he finally called her.  
"Hey, Ri?" He called her by her nickname and she turned around.  
"Yes?"  
It seemed like he wanted to say something else, something really important, but he held it in. I still love you more than anything. Just seeing you again makes me realize I never stopped, "It really was nice seeing you again."  
She nodded with a small smile, "You, too."  
If that was all he wanted for right now then she figured it was best that she leave. It wasn't like she wasn't going to see him again, they already promised to meet up again later. Could they really wait that long after being apart like this? They finally got the time they needed, what was left? Only their own hesitation; fear of messing it all up again, fear that what they had would no longer be there, fear that it just wouldn't be the same.  
Once she was gone from his sight, he made up his mind. There was nothing to worry over anymore. It didn't have to be the same and he didn't want it to be. He wanted it to be better, and so it will be if they were both willing to try. He realized he couldn't take being away from her for another moment. Enough time passed for all that. Jiyong ran after her, never feeling more determination in his heart than right now.  
Victoria stopped once she reached the door. She didn't want to leave again or wait another moment. When she turned, she heard running footsteps who she soon saw was Jiyong. She sighed in relief and desperation. He did feel the same. She took her hand away from the door and ran after him too.  
Their bodies clashed together. His hands found her face and brought it to his in a passionate kiss. Feeling her lips against his again was better than he imagined. He wasn't going to let go, not ever again. He linked his arms around her and hoisted her up so she could envelop her legs around his waist. He bit his lip and smiled as he spun her around, hearing a giggle escape her throat.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"   
He kissed her again, "For everything."  
Sure, it might not ever be perfect. But they were both now very willing to be okay with that.  
Because everything perfect always has its flaw.


End file.
